Forbidden Love: A Moment can Change everything
by GSR4ever87
Summary: After one of their own dies, it changes the group in a way no one expected...A marriage ends, another is tested, jealousy appears, old feelings are explored, new love comes, a Parents worst nightmare, and to top it all off a serial killer is on the loose. Can you stand the heat? Read and find out if the gang can make it through together. A/U. Fourth in the Forbidden Love Series
1. A death within

Disclaimer: Don't own main character just borrowing them once again.

Hi, everybody did anybody miss me? Well I am here with another installment of the forbidden love Series. Hope you are still with me and will continue to read.

Title: Forbidden Love: A Moment can Change everything

Summary: After one of their own dies, it changes the group in a way no one expected...A marriage ends, another is tested, jealousy appears, old feelings are explored, new love comes, a Parents worst nightmare. And to top it all off a serial killer is on the loose. Can you stand the heat? Read and find out if the gang can make it through together. A/U. Fourth in the Forbidden Love Series

AN: Once again this is a continuation story, so you may have to read the other three before this one.

AN #2: Yes it is a little sad but I do hope you give this a shot, It's going to have heart break/ache, betrayal, romance, forgiveness, a murderer and even a surprise at the end for a certain couple.

AN #3: Sorry if some of the characters are out of Character but with the content of the story it was bound to happen.

Title: Forbidden Love: A moment can change everything  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy  
Rating: T  
Time-line: Six Years after Flirting with disaster  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Character death, Mention of Violence  
Main Parings: GSR, Catnip, Greg/OC, Warrick/OC  
Minor Parings: Jim/OC, Peter/OC

* * *

A Moment can change everything

Chapter 1:A Death within

Today was a very sad day for the gang, Jim Brass, husband to BreAnna Brass for 16 years and father to Madison and Jim Jr. is gong to be taken off his life support.

2 months ago Jim Brass was in a serious vehicle accident and slipped into a coma, he wasn't getting better so BreAnna thought it was time to officially say goodbye and that's what everybody was doing.

Well everybody but BreAnna, Madison & Jim Jr. that is, they were just taking their turns now.

Madison is 15 now, she is a sophomore in high school, she has blond hair and blue eyes like her mother, she loved Math, English and History, she was popular and played basketball.

Jim Jr. who turned 9 in January, was a daddies boy through and through, he had brown hair and blue eyes but hasn't formed his identity yet.

The kids go in the room and when they came out of it 10 minutes later, Jim jr. goes right to his mother for comfort but Madison walks past everybody and sits down in the chairs in the waiting area. Damon Sanders who is 14 now and looks more like Greg everyday, sits down next to her, puts his arm around her shoulders, brings her into a hug and lets her cry on his shoulder.

Greg smiles happy that his son can give support when he needed to, they all look at BreAnna, she nods and said. "I know it's time." Jim Jr. left his mother's side and sits down in the chairs.

BreAnna wipes her tears away, looks at Warrick and asked. "Warrick, can you go in there with me?"

Warrick looks at his wife of 9 years, Jackie, she nods then said. "Go ahead." Warrick nods, takes BreAnna by the shoulders and both of them walk into the room together. When the door shut, Jackie walked to the door, looked through the window that was on the door and watched Warrick bring BreAnna closer to him and she sighed.

Sara walks up to her and asked. "Are you ok?"

Jackie looks at Sara and said. "To tell you truth I don't know, I never really thought about this before, but have you noticed Warrick and BreAnna getting closer?"

Sara thinks about that for a minute and she had to admit that ever since Jim got into the accident BreAnna had been leaning on Warrick a lot more. She wasn't going to lie to Jackie, so she looks back at her and said. "I have, but I don't think it's nothing to worry yourself with, BreAnna is just going through a hard time right now and she needs all the support she can get."

Jackie looks in the room one more time then looks back at Sara and said "yeah I guess your right." Sara nodded with a small smile, Jackie looked at her watch and saw that it was time for her to head into shift. She looks back at Sara one more time and asked. "Can you watch Justin tonight?" Warrick and her talked the night before about somebody watching their son for the night.

Justin is now 6 years old and such a daddies boy, he had light brown skin, green eyes and brown hair and he is starting to get into sports.

Sara nodded, puts her hand on Jackie's shoulder and said. "no problem, Karen and Daniel loves to play with him."

Karen and Daniel Grissom are also 6 years old they are only one month younger then Justin.

Karen is and will always be a daddies girl despite the fact that she looks exactly like Sara besides the eyes & the gap between the teeth, she is just like her dad in a lot of ways.

Daniel was completely the opposite, he screamed a Grissom Jr. including the eyes but could relate more to his mother. So Sara got her total dream with both kids having their daddies eyes.

Jackie smiled and said. "Yeah I know, well I'm going to tell my little man goodbye and thank you so much Sara."

Sara nodded and watched Jackie walk to Justin, he was at the table in the middle of the room with Karen, Daniel, Lindsey and Oliver Stokes who turned 7 in January, Tracy Hart who will be 8 on her birthday in may, which is two months from now and 11 year Old's Rachel Stokes and Todd Sanders.

Sara was brought out of her observing when some one wrapped his arms around her waist, she smiles, turns around and looks into those beautiful blue eyes that she fell in love with 19 years ago. She may have only been married to him 10 years, 11 counting three months from now, but she fell a long time ago and is more in love with him then the day she met him.

He smiles back and said. "I love you." that was the only thing he could think to say at a time like this.

Sara nodded in understanding and instead of talking she used sign language. 'I love you too.' They lean forward and kiss.

Grissom officially lost his hearing about four years ago, he still talks but he mostly does sign language especially at home. Sign language for the kids is like their second language, they are almost experts at it by now, when they do talk they have to look at Grissom since he can lip read as well. He also stopped working at the lab 2 years ago because he got tired of being cooped up in the lab, but if they absolutely need him then he will come and help.

Sara and Grissom pulled back from their kiss when Sara heard the door open, they all watch Warrick and BreAnna walk in the waiting room, When they stopped, BreAnna turns from their faces and started to cry in Warrick's chest, he rubs his hand up and down her back, looks at his friends and asked. "BreAnna would like to know if one of you guys could watch Madison and little Jim tonight?"

They all looked around and Catherine said. "Madison can come stay with us…."

Catherine was cut off when Sara said. "And Jim Jr. can stay with us he could play with Karen, Justin and Daniel."

Warrick looks down at BreAnna and she shakes her head in a 'yes' motion then Warrick looks up and nods.

Sara looks at Grissom who was standing by her side. He looks back at her and they communicate with their eyes, just like they have been doing since they met. Everybody had to roll their own eyes on this. Sara smiles and says with his eyes on her. "That is a wonderful idea honey."

He smiles back, Sara looks back at the gang and said. "Grissom also suggested that we make it into a little sleep over and invite Rachel, Tracy, Lindsey, Oliver, Todd and if you want to come too Damon?"

Damon looks at them then looks at his parents and said. "if you don't mind mom, dad can I stay with Catherine and Nick?"

Greg looks at Amanda and she nods, then he looks back at his son and said. "sure."

Damon smiles and looks back at Madison and she has a small smile, glad she will have somebody that close to her age around her tonight.

The rest of the gang look at Sara and Greg asked. "Are you sure you want to watch all the kids?"

She nods and said. "yeah why not? they all get along and it gives you guys a chance to have some time alone without the kids."

She raises an eyebrow at the married couples and they were slowly nodding in agreement but Peter asked. "and what about you guys?"

Sara looks at Grissom and he smiles, she smiles back, looks back at them and said. "one of you guys have to watch Karen and Daniel on Grissom and I's anniversary, fair enough?"

They all nodded in agreement again and BreAnna and Warrick said goodbye to their kids and left the hospital together.  
They all sighed knowing that BreAnna is going to be having a really tough time.

When they were out of sight, Peter talks. "ok I'm going to head out and I will drop Tracy off at your house later."

Sara and Grissom nod and Peter gets his daughter and leaves. Ryan leaves next after saying bye and Amanda secretly watching him go.

Then Catherine said. "And we'll drop our kids off after we have my birthday dinner."

After all that has been going on today most of the people forgot it was Catherine's 41st birthday, She saw the faces and could tell they felt guilty for missing/forgetting what today was. She shook her head and said. "Don't worry about it, things have not been easy lately and besides it's just my 41st."

They nodded, then now knowing that Madison and Damon will be alone at the Stokes house for some of the night, Greg and Amanda look at their oldest son and he rolled his eyes and said. "Madison and I will be fine dad, mom."

The Parents nodded and Amanda said. "And lets keep it that way."

Damon nodded and his attention went back to Madison, she did stop crying but was sniffling.

It was silent for a few more minutes then Catherine said to Madison. "Are you ready sweetie? or do you want to stay with Sara and Grissom until I come and drop the kids off?"

Madison thinks about that and said. "I would like to go with you now, if you don't mind?" She really didn't want to be around the younger kids right now.

Catherine nods and said. "That's fine." Madison nods, gives Damon a hug then gets up and walks over to Nick and Catherine.

Catherine and Nick called their kids over to them and the rest of them joined since they knew they would be leaving too.

Amanda and Greg look at Catherine, and Amanda said. "we'll bring Damon over later." Nick and Catherine nodded then they left with their kids and Madison.

Now at the hospital was the Sanders, Jim Jr., Justin and the Grissom's.

They look at each other wondering what to do next, they just lost a very good friend, really they lost him 2 months ago but he was gone for real now.

After a few minutes Greg sighed and said. "Well we better go so the kids can pack."

Sara and Grissom nodded and Greg took Amanda's hand then the Sanders left the hospital, Leaving the Grissom's, Justin and Jim Jr.

Sara looks at her husband and he looked at her since he knew she was going to talk and she did. "Are you ok?"

Grissom nodded and said. "I am, I'm just really going to miss Jim." Grissom and Jim were starting to get closer the last couple of years, despite their age difference Jim was becoming a very good friend to him.

Sara nodded, took his hand and said. "I know how you feel and I knew him since sixth grade."

Grissom nodded and Jim Jr. spoke after hearing what Sara said. "you have known my dad for that long?"

Sara looks at the little Jim, smiled and then said. "yeah, I could tell you stories."

"could you?"

"yeah I will tell you on the way to our house would you like that?"

He nodded with a smile then Sara and Grissom look at each other and smiled and before they started walking Grissom said. "I love you Sara, I just want to make sure you know that."

She smiles that 'Sara' smile and replied. "I do and I love you too." She knew that at times like this he will be saying the 'L' word a lot but she didn't mind, she loved him saying it. He could say it every minute and she would love it. She squeezed his hand and the rest of them walked out of the hospital, wondering what happens next?

* * *

AN: Still with me? want more? Please review and I'll continue


	2. Something's in the air

AN: Thanks for the reviews and the new people following the series/story & Me I appreciate it all. Here is Chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter 2: Something's in the air

At the Stokes house

After Nick and Catherine left Damon and Madison at their house alone, they told them they could have whatever is available to eat and find something entertain themselves. They put on a movie, had some popcorn and a couple of sodas but unfortunately they feel asleep before the movie was even halfway done.

A few hours later Damon was woken up by a sobbing Madison, he lefts his head up since it was leaned back against the couch, he rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out and looked on the love seat, Madison had her back turned to him and he could hear her and see her shaking from crying. He gets up and walks over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder and said. "Madison?"

Madison sniffled, wiped her tears away, turned and looked at the brown eyed boy and said. "Sorry I woke you."

He Shook his head and said. "it's ok, how are you?" he sighed and put his hand up to his face and shook his head. He takes his hand off his face, looked at her and said. "sorry I should know how you are, hope you can forgive my big foot in my mouth." Madison smiled and actually had a little chuckle, He smiles and said. "I have been waiting to see that."

Madison smiled bigger just for a minute, then it faded and she said. "it's ok, I'll be fine. It's just going to take a little time."

He nods and Madison sits up so he could sit down next to her and when he did he said. "it will take time and if you want I can be here to help you through this?"

Madison puts her hand on his shoulder and said. "we'll probably still see each other I'm not going anywhere." They always have the movie nights at the Grissom house and all the kids usually get together and hang out with their own age group and even when it wasn't a movie night the gang saw each other about 3 times a week if the fates allowed that is, so she was a little confused why he asked that.

He swallowed suddenly feeling very nervous."yeah but I was kind of hoping to be more."

She looks at him wide eyed and whispered. "you mean as a boyfriend?"

Madison took her hand off his shoulder and he takes it in between his hands and said. "I know that we are a year apart in age and there could be a lot more hotter guys that you could be interested in, but I really like you and yeah I was hoping I could be your boyfriend."

He looks at her a little frightened on what her reponse would be, he started to have a crush on her two years ago and he couldn't hold it in much longer. Madison was silent for a few minutes longer, then she cleared her throat and said. "wow, I had no idea and to tell you truth I have never looked at you in that way." As they were growing up they use to fight a lot, then when they matured a little they were becoming good friends and just recently she could put him the best friend column.

Madison was taking a breath to talk again but He took that as a sign that she just rejected him so he nodded and replied. "That's ok, you told me how you felt and now I know."

She was looking at him and he takes his hand out of hers and he stood up, just when he was about to take a step, Madison grabbed his hand and when he turned and looked down at her she looked up and said. "you are a wonderful guy epseically these last months and more importantly these last few hours and I have a feeling if I miss this chance because I didn't take it, I might regret it. So we can try dating."

He gave her a big smile, sits back down with their hands still attached and he asked. "really?"

"yes." She does a small smile and he gets comfortable on the love seat and Madison lays her head on his shoulder, he puts his arm around her shoulder and kisses her head then after a few minutes of silence Madison said. "What is our family going to think?"

He shrugs his shoulders and said. "I don't know, there isn't a blood relation here so were good on that regard, I think if anything they will be shocked but I hope they will be happy for us." He sighed then continued. "I just think for now we should keep it to ourselves, there is kind of a lot of stuff going on right now." Madison nodded in agreement, then they fell into complete comfortable silence, just enjoying being in each other's arms.

* * *

At the Sanders house, 10 minutes away from the Stokes house

Greg and Amanda were sitting in the living room and both on the couch watching TV. After a few minutes he looks over at her. Amanda feels her husbands eyes on her, looks at him and being with him since she was 13 and married to him for 15 years she knows that look, she gives him a small smile and said. "I know we haven't had the house to ourselves in awhile but Greg…"

Greg cuts her off. "it's ok." He mentally sighed and looked back at the TV, he could feel their marriage was slipping again.

Amanda looks at him for a second longer and then sighed, she really hated doing that when they have the house to theirselves, but she wasn't in the mood. After a few minutes, Greg looks at Amanda again and said. "I'm going to bed, so I'll see you later?"

Amanda nods and Greg gets up from the couch, walks to her side, bends down and kisses her then pulls back, puts his hand on her cheek, she looks up at him and he said. "I love you Amanda so much." After all this time Greg still felt as strongly to her as he did when they first met, despite the trouble they are going through.

Amanda gives him a smile and said. "I know you do and I love you too." He takes his hand off her cheek and said goodnight then left Amanda alone in the living room, she really did still love him but she couldn't seem to keep a certain person out of her head she thought she already dealt with this issue 6 years ago, she sighed louder and grabbed the remote and put it on a old Dallas Cowboy football game trying to get those thoughts out of her head.

After about 30 minutes she decided to call it an early night too, she shuts off the TV, turned off the lights, locked the doors, went upstairs and walked into their bedroom and saw that Greg was already asleep. She grabs her change of clothes then goes into the bathroom, she comes back into the bedroom and crawls into bed without waking him up, she puts the blankets on her turned her back to him and closed her eyes, sleep came fast for her too.

* * *

Two hours later, at 10:30 & back at the Stokes house

Nick and Catherine just came back from the movie they enjoyed just the two of them for her 41st birthday.

They walked into the house and while Nick shut and locked the door, Catherine went into the living room. She was standing in the living room doorway when Nick walked up to her. He looks at her and she was looking toward the love seats, he turns his head and looks where she is looking and smiles. Sleeping on the love seat was Damon and Madison, they must have moved before or while they were sleeping because Madison was laying on him with her back to the cushions and his arms wrapped around her protectively.

Catherine looks at Nick and aid. "Should we tell anybody?"

Nick looks at her and said. "I think we should wait for those two to tell."

Catherine thinks about that for a minute then said. "yeah I guess your right." Nick nods and Catherine speaks again. "why don't you go upstairs while I put a blanket on them?"

Nick nods again, kisses her cheek and goes upstairs to his and his wife's room.

Catherine watches Nick until she couldn't see him, then looks back into the living room and looks at them for a minute, then took action she grabbed a blanket from the closet by the stairs and walks up to them, puts the blanket on them and smiles then whispers. 'I hope you two find love in this dark period. Goodnight.' Neither one of them may not be her kids but she loved them like they were and happy for them. With one last look she turned and walked up stairs.

When she got to the bedroom door it was shut, she tried the doorknob and it was locked. She shook her head and knocked, she heard 'just a minute and' so she waited patiently for her husband to open the door and she had to admit that she was wondering what he was doing.

After a minute the door opened and Catherine's heart skipped a beat like always when looking at him but more so when he was standing in sweat pants and no shirt, he maybe older then when they first met but he still had an excellent upper body.

He smiles and holds out his hand, she takes it and he walks her in the room and she had to suck in another breath all around the room there was candles.

She stands in the middle of the room and looked around then she looked at Nick, she had a tear going down, he wipes it away and said. "Catherine I love you so much and your still as beautiful as you were at 21, more even and I feel so lucky that I am the man that gets to grow old with you and the way that your barely aging I might look older then you in 10 years." Catherine sobs a little and shook her head, he can be so sweet to her. Nick was still wiping her tears away while saying one more thing. "Basically what I am trying to say is that I love you and Happy Birthday."

She smiles, puts her hand up to his cheek, brings his face to hers and said. "I love you too Nicky and there is no way you could look older then me."

He smiles and closes the gap and kisses her, while they were in the kiss her arms wrapped around his neck and he puts his arms around her waist.

Finally when they needed air they pulled back slowly to catch their breaths they put their foreheads together and when they caught their breaths Nick was going in for another kiss but she pulls back he looks at her, she smiles and said. "let me get something more comfortable."

Nick nods and smiles, she leans to him and kisses his cheek they release each other, she grabs clothes from the dresser and walks in the bathroom, she looks back at him and winks, he smiles bigger, goes to the door, shuts it with a click of the lock.

* * *

Across town 30 minutes later outside of the Las Vegas Lab

Jackie just got off of shift and was heading to her brand new red Chevy Blazer, she got in and hit sped dial number 1 then waited for her husband to answer the phone, after a minute he did. "Brown."

Jackie smiles and said. "Hi honey, I am just getting off of shift are you home?"

After a minute he replied. "no, I am…."

She cuts him off. "You are still with BreAnna aren't you?"

"yes, she just lost her husband."

Jackie rubs her forehead feeling a little frustrated and said. "I understand that I really do and I sympathize but what about me? It feels like I am losing you." she really did understand BreAnna's situation but they hadn't had a true night alone in months and she thought they would have one tonight.

She hears a sigh and he said. "I know and I am sorry babe how about we do something another time."

Jackie sighs and said. "ok, yeah, I'm going to go."

"Jackie I know that your u…."

Jackie cuts him off. "forget it, just do what you have to do." She hangs up before he could say anything else, puts her phone on the passenger seat and drove out of the lab and headed to the regular bar.

* * *

At the Brass's Residence

Warrick looks at his phone after his wife hung up on him, he sighed again and said. "I love you." he knew he deserved it, he hasn't been a very good husband lately but there was something about this connection between him and BreAnna and it wouldn't let him go he felt it when he met everybody 11 years ago but she was married.

Then ever since Jim was in a coma and today when they said goodbye the connection grew and he still didn't know what it was but until he did he wanted to help BreAnna any way that he could.

He puts his phone on the end table and looked on the couch, she had cried herself to sleep. He walks to the couch, bends down to her face a piece of her hair is on her cheek, he moves it to behind her hear and whispered. "I will help anyway that I can, I'm not going anywhere." he stands up, grabs a blanket from the love seat and puts it on her and moves it up to her chin and tucks her in, he smiles then goes and sits down on the love seat and watched her sleep, he knew he was dangerously on the line that he wasn't suppose to cross but he couldn't help it.

* * *

At the Bar

Jackie pulls into the parking lot, shuts her vehicle off, grabs her phone and gets out of the vehicle. She walks to the bar door and walks in, spots an empty bar stool in the corner so she goes to it and while she was sitting down the bartender asked what she wanted and she just ordered a beer, after the beer was in front of her, she took a sip and set it down. A few minutes later she felt somebody sit next to her, she turned her head, smiled then said. "Hi Peter what are you doing here?"

He gets his drink and takes a sip then he looks at her and said. "I could ask you the same thing?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

She sighs then said. "I needed a drink." She said that like 'don't ask' so Peter just nods and answers her question. "I felt like I could use a drink myself and since my daughter is being watched, I thought why not?"

Jackie nodded and right when she was about to speak, somebody else walked up to them, she smiled at the newcomer and said. "Ryan? what are you doing here? shouldn't you be sleeping you have shift in the morning."

He shook his head and said. "Actually I am off tomorrow, mind if I join you two?"

Jackie nodded and said. "sure."

Peter said. "yeah how about we get a table."

Jackie smiled and Ryan nodded and asked the bar tender for a drink, once he got it the three of them go and sat down at a table enjoying the time together, forgetting a few hours about their own problems and as a small group unlike most of the time when it's a lot more of them.

* * *

At the Grissom residence

Grissom walked down the hall to the guest room, he opened the door slowly and peeked in and saw that Rachel was sound asleep, she was the only one to have her own room. The rest of the kids had to share but they didn't seem to mind, once he was satisfied she was sound asleep, he steps back and shuts the door.

He walked to his son's room, were there should be, his son of course, Josh, Jim Jr., Oliver and Justin, he slowly opens the door and peaks in, his son and Jim Jr. had the bed and the other three boys slept on the big air mattress that they had blown up. He looks at his sleeping son and smiles even though Daniel had his eyes, he was more like his mother, he had brown hair, he loved to read children's mystery books, he may only be six but he was also very smart. Once Grissom was satisfied that they were asleep, he shut that door slowly.

He turned from that room and headed to the last one, his daughter's room, he opens that door slowly and peaks his head in there and the rest of the kids were in there sleeping, his daughter of course, Tracy and Lindsey, all girls were sleeping on another air mattress that they had. Grissom looks longer at his daughter and smiles, she was 100% a daddies girl, she had her mother's smile and her mother's hair, but the rest was all Grissom. She loved looking for bugs and learning about them, she is learning how to play chess, she loves to read poetry and entomologist books and she is also a very smart child. Grissom smiles bigger then shuts the door slowly once again when he was satisfied.

Once the door was shut all the way he heads back to his and Sara's room.  
He stops in the door way and looks on the bed and smiles. Sara was sitting up, wearing the sweat pants and sweat shirt he gave her a long time ago, grading Papers. She finally made it to being a college Physics teacher two years ago and if he said so himself she if very good at it.

Sara felt her husband staring at her, she was smiling while trying to ignore him but unfortunately that didn't last long she couldn't help but look at him every time he is looking back, she looks up from the papers she was grading, looks at him and said. "What?"

Grissom shook his head and walks in the room and said. "Nothing I was just admiring you and thinking how lucky I am."

She just shakes her head and looks back at the papers, hiding the blush she can still get from his complements.

He smiles while getting in the bed on the left side. He grabs his nightly crossword puzzle and his glasses.

Ten minutes later, she taps him on the shoulder, he turns his head to look at her and she signed. 'Are the kids alright?'

He nods and signed back. 'yes honey.'

She smiles then looks away and her smile fades, he looks at her and puts his crossword puzzle down on the nightstand table again, puts his hand on her cheek and said. "what, is something wrong?"

Sara shook her head and looked right at him so he could see what she is saying, she takes a breath and said. "nothing is wrong or at least right now but I have a very strange feeling that something will be." She had an eerie vibe at the hospital earlier and she thought it would go away but it hadn't.

He digests what she said then replied. "Is it about us or someone else?"

Sara shrugged and said. "I don't know, maybe I am just stressing over nothing."

He usually wouldn't let a conversation go but she seemed satisfied with her statement, so he nods and replied. "Maybe but know that, no matter what it will always be you and me."

She smiles big, leans forward and gives him a little kiss, she pulls back so he could see her mouth and she said. "yes it will, always and forever." He nods and kisses her forehead, then she goes back to grading papers and he continues with his crossword puzzle.

After about 30 minutes they both started to yawn so they decided that it was time for bedtime, they put their things away and Sara shuts her lamp out.

Grissom lays down and Sara scoots closer to him, before she lays in her favorite spot, she leans forward and kissed him softly on the lips, she pulls back and said her last words tonight. "I love you, Gilbert Grissom."

He smiles and said. "I love you too, Sara Grissom."

They kiss one more time, he turns to the lamp and turns it off, then gets comfortable and she finally lays her head on his chest, he wraps his arms around her shoulders, kissed her head and said. "sweet dreams."

He closed his eyes and she taps him on the chest telling him the same thing, they do that when the lights are out and when he already has his eyes closed. She smiles and closes her eyes too and they both fall asleep. All the while Sara hoping everything is ok with everybody, something was defiantly in the air.

* * *

AN: Getting ready for a bumpy ride, proceed with caution. A line will be crossed, who crossed it? Want to know what happens next? please review and you shall get your next chapter.


	3. A Line is crossed

AN: Hope your ready for the start of a bumpy ride. Thanks for the reviews, now here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: A Line is crossed

2 months & 3 weeks later

In the time that past since that day not a lot of good was going on with a few members of the group, BreAnna was still going through a tough time.

Peter went through another year without his wife, it was getting a little easier though. He would always miss her and love her there is no doubt about that but he was getting through it.

Greg and Amanda was getting further apart, same with Warrick and Jackie.

On the flip side, some good things were going on too, Tracy had her 11th birthday.

Nick and Catherine's marriage was wonderful and same with Sara and Grissom's.

Madison and Damon's relationship was going great, Nick and Catherine were the only two people who still knew but they didn't tell the kids that they knew, so every time Madison and Damon walk in the room together they would get smiles from Catherine and Nick, they still hadn't figured out why.

Then there was Ryan, he was still single.

Now it was summer vacation for the kids and Sara since she is a teacher now.

Greg, Ryan, Warrick and Nick were at the crime lab in the break room, they were waiting for test results for their case, it was a little past shift but they didn't mind, especially when it resulted in finding the criminal.

Warrick was looking at the case file, Ryan was reading a forensic magazine, Greg was reading a book and trying to not glare at Ryan, he is starting to blame him for his marriage being on the rocks again and Nick was just drinking his coffee.

Their silence was interrupted when Warrick's phone rings, he answers it. "Brown." the caller speaks and after Warrick said. "ok." they say a few more words and then said bye, he hangs up the phone and puts it in his pocket, he looks at Nick and said. "Is it alright if I go man?"

Nick looks at him suspiciously but says. "Does it have anything to do with that phone call?" Warrick chose not to answer and after a few seconds, Nick said. "yeah go ahead, I'll see you tomorrow."

Warrick nods, hands him the case file, gets up from the table and leaves the room. Nick looks at the other two guys and said. "if you guys want to go, go ahead." He figured he could finish up the case himself.

Ryan nodded and said. "I'm going to take up on that offer, see ya." Ryan knew that Greg was still blaming him for what happened in the past with Amanda, they haven't had any fist fights and he wanted to keep it that way. He just didn't know that the problem isn't as far in the past as he thought.

Nick told him bye and Greg mumbled a bye then Ryan got up and walked out the door. When he was gone Nick looks at Greg and said. "Are you too ever going to get along?"

Greg shrugs and said. "I don't know man, I thought we were past all of this but I am not so sure anymore."

Nick nods and said. "well if this between you two escalates then you know I am going to have to take action, meaning one of you will have to switch to Night or Swing shift."

Greg nods in understanding and said. "just out of curiosity would you keep here?"

Nick smiles and said. "you should know that man, but just in case you don't, I would keep you."

Greg made a huge smile and said. "really?"

Nick nods again and takes a drink from his coffee and made a joke. "yeah, who else is going to make me laugh to start my day." Nick starts chuckling and Greg gives him a mock glare, hoping he was more useful then that, when Nick calmed down he smiles and said. "no for real I would keep you here, your one of the best."

Greg smiles again and said. "Thanks."

Nick nods and Jackie walks into the break room it was the start of her shift and she had an open case she needed to do, she just needed some coffee. She smiles at the guys and said. "I heard the dayshift was still here? is Warrick still here?" Nick shakes his head no and Jackie talks again. "He probably went to his second job."

She goes to the counter to get the coffee and Greg asked. "second job?"

She turns to them and said. "oh you must not know?" they shake their heads and Jackie continues. "A few weeks ago he took me to this nice club that had a piano as entertainment and when the person who usually plays the piano was on break they had a 15 minute slot were anybody could go up and basically show off their talent. Warrick decided to try it and he was so good that the manger offered him a job for two times a week." She was amazed he played the Piano, not a lot of people knew this talent of his.

When Jackie turns back to the coffee pot, Greg and Nick look at each other and both had an agreement that they weren't going to tell her about the phone call considering they didn't know who or what it was about and figured if it was important Warrick would have said something. They looked away when Greg nodded his head telling him that Jackie was going to turn to face them again. Nick looks at Jackie and said. "wow I had no idea that he could play."

Jackie smiles and said. "I know, me neither and I have been married to him for 9 years, well I'll see you guys."

Nick and Greg nod and Jackie walks out of the break room, almost bumping into somebody that just walked in the doorway, she said. "excuse me." and kept walking, the women who she almost bumped into said that was 'All right'.

Nick heard Greg whispered. "Who is that?" Nick turns to the door and there stood a 5'7, Skinny, brunette haired, brown eyed, very beautiful, young woman.

Nick shook his head and said. "I don't know." the women looked in the break room and said. "Hi, I am looking for a Nick Stokes?"

Nick stands up, walks up to her and said. "hi I'm Nick, how can I help you?"

The women smiles and said. "The director, Ecklie said that I was to report to you, I'm the new CSI."

Nick nods in understanding, he almost forget they were getting someone new, then said. "That's right you must be Brooke Morgan."

Brooke nodded, smiled a different kind of smile like she was flirting with him but Nick ignored it and said. "And At the table is Greg Sanders one of your co-workers."

Greg stood up, walked and stopped next to Nick, took her hand and shook it then when they released hands, Nick continued. "you will met Warrick Brown and Ryan Wolfe tomorrow, in fact shift is done so you could can come back tomorrow."

"Ok so I'll see you tomorrow then." She smiled bigger and held out her hand, Nick looks at then looks at her, takes it then shook it when they released hands, Nick spoke again. "yeah see you tomorrow."

Brooke nodded then looked at Greg and said. "Nice to met you Greg."

"you too Brooke."

She gives him a small smile, looks at Nick and smiles bigger then walks out of the break room while Nick gets a page.

After Nick dumps the rest of his coffee down the drain, Greg and Nick walk out of the door and Nick starts to hear Greg laugh he looks at him and said. "What is so funny?"

He looks at Nick and says in Brookes tone of voice. "so I'll see you tomorrow." then he tries to imitate her smile, Nick shook his head and Greg continued. "she so wants you."

"I don't know what your talking about and besides she should see that I am married."

Greg shook his head and said. "I don't think that ring meant anything to her."

"Well it does to me and as far a I am concerned she is just a co-worker."

Greg looks at Nick in the eyes and could tell he is 100% serious. He nods and replied. "I know Nick, I was just picking on you."

Nick smiles and pats him Greg on the back and said. "I know, now lets finish this case so we could go home."

Greg nodded and in time they caught the killer and the guys finally went home.

* * *

It was finally the end of swing shift and Jackie was ready to get something to eat and cuddle on the couch with her husband, she wasn't ready to give up her marriage and she was hoping things would get better between them. She gets into her blazer and hits speed dial number one, after three rings her husband answers, "Hey honey."

Jackie smiles and said. "Hey, so I was thinking how about I order a pizza and we can cuddle on the couch." She knew they would have the house to themselves because Justin is at a sleep over at the Stokes house.

It was a few minutes of silence and Warrick said. "ok. yeah that sounds wonderful honey, so I'll see you soon."

"yeah I'll be home in 20-30 minutes."

"Alright, bye Jackie."

"Bye, I love you,"

"I love you too." Jackie hangs up the phone and puts it in the passenger side and started up the vehicle then headed out of the parking lot to go to the open late Pizza shop.

Warrick closes his phone, looked to his right and looks at the women in a bathrobe standing in the doorway of the kitchen and living room and said. "I have to go."

Warrick grabs his shirt and puts it on, she walks over to him and said. "Do you regret it?" When she called him they didn't set out to sleep together it just ended up that way.

He gets his shoes and socks on then looks up at her and said truthfully. "Part of me wants to I never meant to hurt her but another part doesn't."

She nodded and sat down next to him, puts her hand on his shoulder and said. "I never wanted to hurt her either, but what we did felt right, I hadn't felt like that in months."

She started to sniffle and Warrick puts his arm around her and said. "it's ok."  
he kisses her head and releases her, stands up, looks down and said. "Are you going to be ok?" she nods, Warrick sighed, grabs his jacket and keys then walks to the door, he looks back at her and said. "I don't think me coming here for what we just did is a good idea but if you need me for anything else I'll be here for you, you understand why this can't continue right?" He didn't want to make it sound like he just used her.

She nods and said. "yes Warrick I do, but you can't deny the chemistry."

He shook his head and said. "I'm not, I just have to ignore it because I am married and you just lost your husband not even three months ago, I have to go."

"Bye Warrick."

He opens the door, looks back and said. "Bye BreAnna." She nods and he steps outside and shuts the door, walked to his vehicle and got in but before he starts it he leans his head back on the head rest and sighed.

He can't believe that he let his guard down today and went further then he should have, she was the one that started things but he was totally not at fault because once their lips touched it set a fire into both of them and now he doesn't know if he can ignore his feelings for her. He shakes his head and thinks. 'Great Brown what did you get yourself into?' he sighs one more time puts his keys in the ignition.  
Now he had to go home to his wife and act like he never cheated on her. He puts his hands on the staring wheel and drove home.

When he got there he sighed in relief because she wasn't there yet, he pulls into their nice two car garage, one story, three bedroom house and walks inside.  
He shuts the door, goes and takes a shower then makes the living room all romantic.

When Jackie got home she was surprised but loved it and they had a romantic night. When they were lying in bed and she was wrapped in his arms sound asleep, he tried to get those new feelings for somebody else out, he hugged Jackie tighter in his arms and he joined her in dreamland.

* * *

Five days later

Catherine walks into the Crime lab because she was picking up Nick today since his car is in the auto shop, she got a warm welcome from the receptionist and got a visitor's badge. She walked down the hall that she hasn't walked down in a regular basses for over 11 years.

She made it to the break-room and right when she was going to announce that she was there since the two people in there had their backs to her, she stopped and heard the women start laughing but when this women touched her husband on the shoulder, Catherine said." Am I interrupting?"

Nick and this women that Catherine didn't know turned to her, Nick smiled and said. "no honey, this is Brooke Morgan, you heard me talking about her she is the new CSI."

Catherine nods, looks at Brooke and Brooke gets up from the table, walks up to her, holds out her hand. Catherine looks at Brook like 'you really want me to shake that?' but then she decided to play nice and took Brooke's hand, when they release hands Brook said. "it's very nice to meet you…"

Brooke had to stop since she didn't know her name and Catherine shot Nick a look that said 'you didn't tell her about me.' Nick was going to talk but Catherine looks at Brooke and said "MRS. Catherine STOKES." she put emphasis on Mrs. and her last name, telling her who Nick is to her.

Brooke nods, looks at Catherine a little bit longer then looks at Nick and said. "Are we done, boss?"

Nick nods and said. "yeah see you tomorrow."

Brooke nods then looks back at Catherine and said. "it was nice to met you Catherine."

Catherine just nods and gives her a tight smile, Brooke gives Catherine a small smile back and leaves the break room, with a glaring Catherine watching her.

When Brooke was gone, Catherine looks at Nick and folds her arms over her chest and stared staring at him, Nick shook his head and said. "I told her who you are, she must of forgot."

Catherine shook her head and said. "or she chose not to listen to that part."

Nick shook his head, got up from the chair he was sitting on, walks up to her and puts his hands on her shoulder and said. "Then if she did, I will continue to remind her, ok?"

Catherine wasn't sure if Brooke would retain what Nick would even say especially about his wife but she didn't have time to argue with him, she didn't want to be late for movie night at the Grissom's. So she puts all her strong dislike feelings and the many thoughts of ways she could get rid of Brooke permanently and nodded her head and said. "are you done? you remember its movie night at Sara and Grissom's? Rachael and twins are already there."

Nick smiles, nods and said. "of course I remember, I'll get my stuff and we can go honey."

Catherine smiles and nods back, Nick kisses her cheek and walks to the door then turns around and said. "Catherine?" She turns to him and he continues. "I love you, remember that."

"I know Nicky, I love you too." Nick gives her that smile that she loves then walks out into the hall and into his office.

Catherine sighed hoping she didn't have to worry about Brooke and her Marriage, she had a very bad feeling with her, she shook her thoughts away this wasn't the time to think about this, then she got out of the lab after she turned the badge in.

5 minutes later Nick gets to and in the vehicle, then with Catherine driving they head to Sara and Grissom's for their movie night.

* * *

AN: Is this really a one time thing with Warrick? Does Catherine really have anything to worry about? Time will tell. Please review and you'll get another bumpy piece of the story.


	4. A parents worst nightmare

AN: Hope I didn't lose anybody I did say it was going to be a bumpy ride and it will continue to get bumpy for a little bit longer, so hold on tight. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 4: A parents worst nightmare

Sara and Grissom were at home in the kitchen getting ready for the movie night, Sara put the popcorn in the microwave and started it, while Grissom was cutting up a Salad, then Sara went to get the snacks, crackers, all kinds of chips and dips.

Their activity was interrupted when the phone rang, Grissom couldn't hear it but he saw Sara walk to the phone in the room and grabbed the one that was useful to everybody, a special phone for him was next to it.

Grissom watches her for a minute and right when he was about to continue with cutting he stopped and looked at her face, it had turned blank.

Concerned he walked up to her, and saw her lips move to say. 'yeah she was still there.' Grissom puts a hand on Sara's shoulder and she continued to talk. "ok, we'll be there, bye."

When Grissom saw her say bye, she still had the phone up to her ear and she was just staring at him with a shock face, after a few seconds Grissom couldn't take it anymore so he takes the phone away from her and hangs it up, then looks back at her, puts his hand on her cheek and said. "what's the matter?"

Sara started blinking again and when she found her voice she elected to talk but she made sure she talked slowly so he could understand. "that was Dr. Miller and he would like to talk to us about Karen's results from the blood work they did."

Lately Karen hasn't been feeling good and with the Grissom's rarely getting sick they thought it would be a good idea to take her to the doctors and they ran some tests.

Grissom nods in understanding and said. "lets go." Sara nods and still scared, Grissom was trying to be strong for her and said. "it will be ok." and in his mind he said. 'I hope.'

He takes her hand and she squeezes it, he looks back at her and she said voiced her concern. "I'm scared."

Grissom turns so he is facing her and puts his arms around her and said. "I know, I am too but lets go talk to Dr. Miller before we jump to conclusions alright?" He pulls back and she nods up and down and right when she was about to ask what they should do about the kids the door bell rung and a light started flashing in the room for when Grissom was alone and couldn't hear the doorbell, they walk to the door and when they got there Grissom opened it and the first guest was Peter and Tracy.

Peter saw the faces of his friends and looked down at Tracy and said. "How about you go play with Karen and Daniel honey?" Tracy smiles, waves hi to both Sara and Grissom and ran upstairs.  
When she was out of sight Peter looks at both of them again and asked. "what's wrong?"

Sara answers that. "we have to go see Karen's doctor could you watch them?"

Peter didn't even hastate. "of course." Sara gives him a little smile, release Grissom's hand and brings him into a hug, he wraps his arms around her and kept saying reassuring words, they pull back, he puts a hand on her cheek and said. "it's going to be fine I am sure." he wipes her tear away and Sara nodded, she looks back at Grissom and he gives her a small smile and holds out his hand and she takes it.

Before they walk out of the house, Peter taps Grissom on the shoulder, Grissom looks back at him and he says. "good luck." Peter holds out his hand and Grissom didn't even hesitate, he takes Peter's hand and shakes it.

After everything that happened six years ago Peter and Grissom were becoming very good friends, Peter respected the boundaries of Sara's marriage, no matter what lingering feelings he had for her and never crossed it nor would he ever, so it worked out for all of them because Sara got to have her husband and Peter as her best friend.

When Peter and Grissom release hands they smile at each other and the Grissom's continue to walk away. Peter watches them and prays that everything is going to be ok. He sighs and shuts the front door and heads to the kitchen to see if he could do anything before people started coming.

* * *

About an hour later Sara and Grissom got back to their drive way. After they left the doctors office Sara drove them to a quiet place to think, the news that they got was not very good.

After Sara turned the car off, Grissom puts his hand on her back and she puts her elbows on the steering wheel, puts her head in her hands and started to cry again, she has been doing that since they left the doctors. Grissom rubs her back a few times.

After a few seconds he takes his hand off her and puts it on her shoulder and moved her so her head was on his shoulders, he wraps her up in his arms, kisses her head and moves his lips to her ear and whispers. "it's going to be ok, she is going to pull through this, she has you in her. she will be strong just like you."

When they were at the doctors they heard news that no parents should hear, their daughter had cancer, but they caught it very early so the doctor was positive that she will pull through, they have to go back to the doctors for the first treatment in a couple of days.

Sara sniffles, pulls back to look in his eyes and puts her hand on his cheek and said. "She also has you in her and I know that's were she is going to get most of her strength, because that's were I get mine, from you."

He moves his eyes from her lips and looks into her eyes and gives her a small smile and lets a little tear go down, he couldn't help it, Sara gives him a small smile and wipes it away, he had a right to cry too.

It was a few minutes later and after they calmed down and wiped their tears away, he looked out the window and saw that everybody was here, he then looked at Sara and said. "do you want to cancel Movie night?"

Sara shook her head and instead of talking she signed. 'no, just for tonight I want to pretend everything is perfect.'

Grissom nodded and signed back. 'ok.' He takes her hand and squeezes it, then release it.

They both turned to their vehicle doors and got out, after they shut the doors, Sara hit the automatic lock they met by the passenger side and she slips her hand in his and they walk up to the front door, hand in hand, before he opened it he turns to her and puts his free hand up to her cheek and wiped any dry tears away and said. "everything will be fine."

Sara gives him a small nod. He gives her a little smile back and turns back to the door, he puts his hand on the door knob and opens it up.

He lets her walk in the house first, then he walked in and shuts it behind him, turns to her, takes her hand again and they walk in the living room. They stand in the doorway of the room and looked around, the whole gang and their kids were there, some were watching TV, some were playing board games and the boys were playing their portable game systems.

Sara and Grissom's attention went directly to their daughter she was playing SORRY with Lindsey, Tracy and Rachel on the table that they had in the living room, They see her smile after she got her first piece in home, they were interrupted by Greg. "oh you two are back, so did you get anything at the store."

Sara turned her head toward Greg first then Grissom followed her action, Greg was sitting on the couch, Sara raised an eyebrow and said. "Store?"

Greg nodded and said. "yeah, Peter told all of us that you went to the store."

They were both thankful that Peter used that as a cover, so they both nodded and Sara said. "oh yeah, ummm... they didn't have what we wanted." By then the gang was looking at the two of them and Sara was trying to hide her emotions and doing a good job especially when Grissom squeezed her hand telling her it will be alright.

The gang nodded and everybody turned their attention back to the TV but Peter still had his eyes on them and Sara mouthed. 'thank you.' Peter nodded, he could tell that something wasn't right though but he will wait when they were alone to find out, Peter sees Sara and Grissom look at Karen again, then he sighs and looks back at the TV.

Karen looks up from her game and smiled at her parents and since it wasn't her turn she got up from her seat and ran to them and said. "mommy, daddy," they both smile and Sara release her husbands hand, bends down and Karen runs right into her mother's arms, Sara wraps her up in her arms and stands up with a little grunt and said. "you are getting big, baby girl."

Once they got the hug done Sara moves her daughter so she was on the side of her hip, Karen smiles and said. "mommy I am not baby anymore I am a big girl."

Sara was losing her emotions slowly, she sniffled and before she could speak Grissom who lip read what his daughter said puts his hand on his daughter's back and said. "Sweetheart it doesn't matter how old you get, you'll always be our baby girl." He leans down and kisses her head, he pulls back and takes that hand off his daughter's back and puts it around Sara's shoulder.

Karen smiles then changes the subject making sure both parents could see what she is saying. "can we watch the movie now?"

Sara and Grissom both nod and he said. "so what are we watching tonight?" Every time it was movie night they take turns on who picks the move and since the kids were getting old enough they could stay and watch the movie too just as long as the parents said it was ok and tonight it was the girls turn.

Nick looks at Sara and Grissom and said. "your daughter suggested A walk to remember, and we told her that it was up to you guys."

The younger guys groaned, the older men didn't do anything because they were used to watching these kinds of movies especially the married men. Sara looked at Grissom and handed Karen to him and started to walk to the kitchen with before the tears in her eyes came out.

Everybody was wondering what was wrong and Karen looked at her daddy and said. "Did I do something wrong daddy?"

Grissom shook his head and said. "no honey." Grissom looks at Peter in the eyes and he nods in understand, gets up from the recliner and heads to the kitchen. Grissom looks back at his daughter and said. "are you sure you want to watch that movie?"

Grissom bends down and Karen gets out of her dad's arms and instead of talking she signed. 'daddy you said I could watch it when I get older. Well I am older now.'

Grissom had to laugh at that and the gang was wondering what they were signing they knew some, but not a lot.

Grissom puts his hand on her cheek and aid. "I did say that didn't I?" Karen nodded and Grissom sighed and said. "ok we'll see what mommy says ok?" Karen nodded and Grissom says one more thing. "how about you finish your game." Karen nods again and she kisses him on the cheek and runs back to the table to finish the game.

Grissom watches her for a minute then stands up and started to walk to the kitchen and as he walks past his son he gives him a small smile and Daniel smiled back at his dad and goes back to his PSP, when Daniel first wanted a portable game system so he could be in the 'in crowd.' Grissom wasn't so sure on getting him one, but eventually he broke down and got him one just as long as his son didn't get a lot of games with fighting and killing in them then he was satisfied, he also had a time limit each day and only can play with it once he got his homework done but that was no problem, he was a Sidle/Grissom child after all.

When Grissom walked in the Kitchen Sara and Peter had just gotten out of a hug, the old Grissom six years ago would have been jealous but now it didn't even bother him, he knows those two are just friends. Peter and Sara look at Grissom and Grissom asked. "she told you?"

Peter nodded and he was going to speak and Grissom sensed that so he puts his hand up and said. "it's ok, you would've found out soon enough, now it would be easy for the three of us to tell everybody."

Peter nodded again and cleared his throat and said. "And when are you going to?"

Sara answers that after she wiped her tears away. "we have to take her to the doctor in a couple of days, so how about tomorrow I want to just pretend for tonight that everything is ok."

Peter nodded and said. "ok, we better go out there before they get suspicious."

Sara nodded and said. "tell them I will be out there in a minute." Peter nodded and gave her shoulder a squeeze then walked past Grissom, he pats him on the shoulder, then went back to the living room.

Grissom walks to the kitchen sink to stand by Sara, he puts his arm around her shoulders and brings her to his side and just held her, a few seconds later Grissom sighed and said. "I told Karen that I had to ask you if it was ok to watch the movie. So is it, or do you want to pick a different one?"

Sara shook her head, leans back so he could see her talking. "no and besides you did say she could watch it when she got older." She smirks.

Grissom just shook his head and said. "Aright you, we better head back in there."

Sara nodded and she took his hand again and she looks at him in the face and said. "Will you hold me during the movie?"

Grissom smiles and takes his free hand up to her cheek and said. "I would be honored." he leans forward and kisses her forehead, then pulls back and they walk back to the living room, hand in hand.

When they were in the room everybody looked at the couple and Grissom said. "we are watching A walk to remember." and again the younger guys groaned and got up from the places they were sitting at and walked out of the room, while the grown ups were smirking and shaking their heads.

While Karen was putting away the game board, Tracy goes to her father and sits on his lap, Madison and Damon go and sit down in the bean bags, Sara sits down on the couch next to Peter and Tracy, Grissom goes and puts the DVD in the DVD player. Rachel and Lindsey look at their parents as if asking if they could stay too, Nick and Catherine look at each other and nodded, they looked at their daughter's and Nick said. "sure, you girls you can stay." The girls smiled and sat on the floor.

Damon could feel all eyes on him, he looks at his uncle Gil, then looks back at everybody else and said. "what?"

His father answer that. "you are going to watch this movie?"

He nods and before he could continue Sara speaks. "Greg do you got a problem with this movie?"

Greg looks at the other women including his wife, then looks back at Sara and said. "no of course not, I was just making sure if he really wanted to stay."

His son smiled and said. "I'm fine dad and besides if I get married someday wouldn't it be a good idea to get use to these kinds of movies anyway." He smirks at his parent's face then looks back at the TV screen, Grissom hides his smile, goes and sits down on the other side of Sara.

Nobody could see Madison hiding a smile and she thought. 'I have the best boyfriend, he would sit through a chick flick for me.' she wished she could take his hand but figuring no one knew about them or at least she didn't think no one knew about them it wouldn't be a good idea. Nick and Catherine share a known look.

Karen walks up to her parents and signed. 'Daddy can I sit on your lap?'

Grissom smiles and before he can talk Sara looks at Karen and said. "you want me to share daddy?" Sara puts her arm across Grissom's stomach like saying he was all hers, Karen giggled a little and nodded, then gave her mother the sad puppy eye look and that broke her.

Sara moves her arm and Grissom holds out his hands and said. "come her lady bug." she gets in Grissom's arms and he sets her on his right side, he puts his arm around her and sets his hand on her leg and with his other arm he puts it around Sara's shoulders and brings her closer to him and kisses her head, he then looks at everybody and they were all smiling at him, he just smiles back then says. "are we ready?"

They all nodded, Ryan gets up from the recliner and goes to the light switch and when Grissom started the movie, he turned out the lights, then walked back to the recliner and sits down, once he was seated he felt eyes on him so he turns his head and look towards the love seat that was across from him and saw that Amanda was looking at him, they look at each other for a minute then look back to the movie and Amanda feels Greg hand on hers.

They weren't the only two people who shared a look, Warrick who was sitting on the long couch looked over at the other loveseat where BreAnna had it to herself, she looked at him for a minute then when Warrick felt Jackie snuggle to him they looked back at the TV they hadn't been alone since that day but both knew that everything was different now and both weren't sure if they could go back to the way it was.

* * *

AN: Well there you go. Want more? Please review!


	5. Finding something to celebrate

AN: You guys requested another chapter, well here it is. Thanks for the reviews and new followers/favorites, you don't know how much it all means to me. now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 5: Finding something to celebrate

The next day after shift the gang got the news about Karen and finally understood why Sara was a wreck yesterday, they were deeply sad and vowed to help anyway that they could especially Nick and Catherine since they were her godparents.

After they told them Sara and Grissom set Karen down and had a long talk with her, at first she was very scared but by the end she was acting strong and positive and for a six year old she asked some very intelligent questions about her condition and her parents didn't hold nothing back they told her everything. When they got done with the talk Karen she asked if they could invite everybody over tomorrow, her parents said it was ok.

Now it was the second day that they found out the news and they invited all their friends over after work unfortantly Jackie couldn't make since she had work.

Once everybody was there Karen walked up to Peter and asked him to do something for her, he told her that he would ask her parents and if they said it was ok then he would do her favor.

Karen waited while Peter went to her parents, as he was talking to Sara and Grissom they looked at Karen to make sure that she really wanted to do this, finally Sara and Grissom were convinced that she did so they said it was ok. Peter walks up to Karen and they both left the living room to go upstairs.

Sara and Grissom looked at each other and sighed, their six year old shouldn't have to make that kind of choice but she did.

A few minutes after they see their daughter and Peter leave the room there was a knock on the door, Sara looks at Grissom and signed. 'were you expecting anybody?' He shook his head and Sara continued. 'I'll get the door.' Grissom nodded.

Sara walked through the guests and walked to the front door, she opens it up and saw two adults and a kid about 8 years old, standing on her doorstep.

The man looked to be about 5'11, red hair and blue eyes, the women that was standing shorter then him at about 5'3, looked younger them him, she had blond hair and green eyes and the boy was about her kids' age maybe even a little bit older, he had a mixture of both of them he had the women's blond hair and the man's blue eyes.

It took Sara a few minutes and then she got it, she smiles at them and said. "you must be Horatio and Calliegh Caine."

Grissom has talked about them multiple times, Horatio smiles, nods and said. "yes ma'am and you must be Gil's love of his life." Grissom has told Horatio a few times about this women.

Sara blushes a little and nods then Horatio's wife talks for the first time, she had a southern accent. "Now handsome you are embarrassing her."

Sara smiles at Calliegh, Horatio puts his arm around his wife and said. "well sweetheart I was just telling her what Gil said." They look at each other and smiled.

Sara looked at the boy and he was rolling his eyes, while she was hiding her smile. The boy looked at Sara then said. "Don't mind them, they are always like that and by the way I am Kyle Caine."

This little boy was so polite he held out his hand, Sara takes with a shake then when they release hands Sara said. "And I am Sara Grissom nice to met you." Kyle nodded and smiled.

By then Horatio and Calliegh was looking back at Sara and she said. "why don't you come in." The three of them nodded and Sara moved out of the way so they could come in.

Once they were in, Sara shuts the door and walks them to the living room doorway, everybody stopped talking and looked at the people who walked in, immediately Warrick, Ryan and Grissom knew who they were but everybody else had to be introduced and that's what they did.

Horaito, Kyle and Calliegh were introduced to everybody new and the kids included, then five minutes later everybody stopped talking and turned to the doorway of the living room and standing there was Peter and Karen with her beautiful brown hair missing and a head scarf in place, her parents told her one of the side affects of her treatment could result in hair loss, so she wanted to take matters into her own hands.

She looked at everybody and she was self conscious and before her parents walked up to her, Kyle walks up to her first, smiles and said. "Hi, I'm Kyle Caine, what's your name?"

Karen smiles her mother smile and said. "I'm Karen Grissom."

He smiles back and said. "It's nice to met you and by the way your pretty." Karen blushes and looks away, Kyle looks back at everybody and they were smiling and Sara was wiping a tear away.

Karen looks back at Kyle and as her parents were walking to her and she said. "Thank you Kyle."

Kyle nods and turns to walk back to his parents. When Kyle got there, his father puts his hand on his shoulder and said. "well done son." And Calliegh nodded in agreement with her husband.

Grissom and Sara bend down to eye level to their daughter and Grissom says. "you do look very beautiful ladybug and I love you."

She signed 'I love you too daddy.' She wraps her arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around her waist, when they pulled back she looks at her mother and her mother smiles and holds her arms out.

Karen gets out of her father's arms and right into her mother's while they were in a hug Sara said. "I love you too and your daddy is right, you do look very beautiful honey."

Karen pulls back and said. "Thank you mommy and I love you too." Sara smiles a watery smile then wipes her tears away.

Sara and Grissom both look at the people and they were smiling and wiping their tears away. Finally everybody walked up to her and gave compliments and hugs, then Karen and Peter were introduced to Horaito and Calleigh. After that was done they broke apart into their own groups and started talking.

During that time Sara and Grissom looked at their daughter and she was smiling and laughing with her new friend Kyle. Sara and Grissom look at each other and smiled, then shake their heads and started talking to the people in their group.

At the end of the party they all said goodnight and left after wishing Karen good luck tomorrow. Sara and Grissom offered the guest room to Horaito and Calleigh and Kyle could stay in Daniels room, they were going to decline but Kyle begged to stay so they said that they will stay one night and check in a hotel tomorrow, since they were staying for a few weeks in Vegas, they didn't want to put the Grissom's out.

After the kids went to sleep, Horatio, Calliegh, Sara and Grissom stayed up a little bit longer to talk, then they called it a night.

The next day, around the city the gang woke up, went to work who ever had a job, Jackie took her son out of town for a few nights just the two of them for a son and mother trip, some of the kids went to friends house, the Caine's left the Grissom house after having breakfast with them and the Grissom's were waiting to take Karen to the doctor for the first treatment.

When the time came the whole Grissom clan went to the hospital and the doctor saw her right away. After staying a few hours they went back home, had family time for the rest of the evening then later that night when it was time for bed the kids wanted to sleep in their parents room and they said it was ok.

They put the kids in their big bed, Sara and Grissom get in too, sit up and they read a story until their angels feel asleep, they each kissed their heads when they saw their eyes closed.

Grissom closes the book looks over his kids heads, Sara and him smile at each other then he said. "I'll be right back."

Sara nods but was confused. Grissom gets up from the bed and after putting the book down on the nightstand table he leaves the room.

A few minutes later Grissom walks back in the room with his hands behind his back, she looks at him with a raised eyebrow. He walks up to her side of the bed and moves his hands from behind his back and showed a hostess chocolate cupcake with a number 11 candle on it. Sara chuckles quietly and with love in her eyes, he can be so sweet.

He smiles lighting the candle and said. "Happy 11th year anniversary." He moves the cupcake to her and continued. "Make a wish." She smiles, closes her eyes for a minute then when she opened them up she blew the candle out and he asked. "so what did you wish for?" As he took the 11 out of the snack.

She looks at him, takes the cupcake from him and said. "Well if I tell you then it might not come true." She smirks, takes a bit of the cupcake as he leans closer.

He said. "really?" She nods and continues to take small bites of her snack while he is getting closer to her, then when she was going for her fourth bite Grissom stopped her hand and captured her lips with his it was a small but wonderful kiss, they pull back and he said. "can you tell me now?"

She shook her head and said. "I won't have to, it already came true."

She smirks again and she was moving her hand to take a bite from her snack but he stopped her again and replied. "So you stole a kiss from me?" Thinking he had to kiss her to get it out of her.

"yes and that's what so great about being your wife I get to steal kisses from you." She leans forward and kisses him but it was a little peck, she pulls back and he takes the cupcake from her hand and takes a big bite, leaving one more left.

He looks at her pouting face and said. "And that's what so great about being your husband you get to share your cupcake with me." He smirks and pops the rest of the cake in his mouth, she shakes her head with a smile, after he swallows it, he puts his hand on her cheek and gets serious. "Thank you for 11 great years, I can't wait for 11 more."

He wipes her tears away and she signs. 'No I want to thank you for 11 years, I didn't need to wish for anything because I have everything I want right here and I expect all of you guys to be with me for a very long time, I love you too Grissom and I can't wait for many more years with you.'

She lefts her hand up to his cheek and wipes his tears away, they lean toward each other and kiss one more time. When they pulled back, he whispered. "There is no where else I would rather be on this day, then with you and our kids." She nodded in agreement then both looked at their kids sound asleep.

They had envisioned a little more romantic night for their anniversary but having their kids around them at this time meant more to them then anything.

They look back at each other and he stands up, leans down and kissed her forehead, then straightens up, walks to his side of the bed and gets in, he watches Sara lay down after turning out her lamp and smiled then said. "Sweet dreams."

She smiles and said. "You too honey happy 11th year anniversary." Grissom nodded and Sara puts her arms around her kids and closes her eyes.

With one more look at his wonderful family he turns out his lamp and lays down, turns to his side and puts his arm around his kids meeting her hand in the middle, he puts his fingers through his wife's. Since she didn't get to sleep in his arms this was the next best thing. He closed his eyes and they both fell asleep dreaming of the wonderful future they were determined to have.

* * *

AN: Hope you like this little piece of calmness before we get into another storm with the gangs lives, you ready for more? then Please review.


	6. A Break

AN:One of the saddest/hardest chapters I ever had to write. Nervous about this one. Thanks for the reviews and support.

* * *

Chapter 6: A Break

Later that evening, across town 15 minutes away from the Grissom house

He walks to her door and knocks, after a few minutes the door opens and she looks at him wondering what he is doing here, he shook his head and said. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I am here, just forget that I came." He turned to walk away.

She grabs his hand to stop him and said. "I don't think I can and I am guessing the reason you are here at this hour is because you can't forget what we did."

He turns to her, shook his head then said. "I tried, I really did but I can't, we set something in motion that I can't go back." She nods and he gets close to her, puts his hand on her cheek and continued. "And a part of me doesn't want to."

She lefts her hand up to his cheek and said. "I don't either."

They lean forward and kiss, when they pulled back, He asked. "where are the kids?"

"They are staying with friends, would you like to stay Warrick?"

His answer was another kiss, he pulled back and replied. "Yes BreAnna."

She steps back into the house holding Warrick's hand and when they were both in she shut the door behind her.

* * *

2 weeks & 2 days later

Things were still pretty crazy, BreAnna and Warrick were still sneaking around, Catherine was still worried about her marriage and Ryan and Amanda couldn't keep their eyes off each other.

Madison and Damon were still dating, Nick and Catherine were still the only two people who knew and Sara and Grissom have been taking care of their sick daughter. The Caine's did visit them for a few hours each day when they weren't sight-seeing. Kyle was always hanging out with Karen and when she was sleeping he would play with Daniel, He was becoming a good friend for the Grissom kids but that worried the Grissom's and Caine's because the more they spent together the harder it will be when they leave.

Now it was July 3, Ryan's birthday and he had a party at the bar, he invited everybody but not everybody showed up, Jackie couldn't since she had work, Grissom and Sara didn't want to because they wanted to stay with their daughter and Greg wasn't there either because he had to work late. So at the Party was, Nick, Catherine, Warrick, BreAnna, Amanda, Brooke. Calliegh and Horatio showed up too but didn't stay, so they were already gone.

Through out the party they were all having a good time or at least some of them, Catherine felt like she had to keep an eye on Brooke and Amanda felt tense the whole time.

After a few hours of hanging out they decided to call it a night, so as people were leaving they all said bye and happy birthday. Now it was just Ryan and Amanda, they were at the table looking at each other, it was silent for a few minutes than Ryan clears his throat and said. "Amanda I can't do this anymore."

"Can't do what?"

He takes the last sip of his drink and after he set it down he spoke again. "I can't stay in Vegas and pretend that what I feel is strictly friendship." He watches Amanda sit back in her seat and he continues. "I still feel this connection toward you and I can't stay here knowing I can't ever have you."

She swallows hard, then looks down with tears threatening, he looks concerned and puts his hand on hers and said. "Amanda what's wro..."

She cuts him off when she moves her head back up to look at him and said. "Ryan I..." she trials off, shakes her head and said. "I can't do this." She gets up and starts running out the door.

Ryan took one split second but then followed after her and catches up with her and said. "Wait." She stops at her vehicle with her back to him and her head down in her hands, he walks in front of her, lefts her chin up and looks into her sad eyes and said. "What's the matter? how come you got so emotional back there?" He had to admit hope flew in him that this reaction meant that she wouldn't be as happy about the news as he thought she would be.

She sniffled, looks him right in the eyes and said. "Because for the past six years I have battled the same feelings, I tried pushing them away, but I can't."

"What are you saying?"

She sniffled again and replied. "I am saying that I wish I can tell you goodbye and wish you good luck but the part that is still holding to you hurts from even thinking about you leaving, I..."

She gets cut off when he puts a finger to her lips to stop her from talking, then he puts his hand on her cheek and asked. "you love me?"

She nodded with tears going down her cheeks, he wipes them away, stares into her eyes, then leans down and stops just a whisper away waiting for her and a part of him that still had feelings for her was hoping she would give in.

So many emotions, feelings and questions were going through her as her heart pounded this should have been the easiest decision in her life, she shouldn't even have to think about to do, she knew what she had with Greg but with Ryan it was about the what if's floating in her head and it was making her confused.

But before she made the decision either way their moment was interrupted when they heard a voice. "Don't let me stop you."

She gasped, stepped back from Ryan, looked to her left and saw Greg standing there. "Greg!"

Greg crosses his arms over her chest and said sarcastically. "Least you still know what my name is." He looks at them and asked. "so was I going to get the first viewing or has this been going on for years."

Amanda shook her head and was going to talk but before she could Ryan spoke. "No Greg lis..."

Greg puts his hand up to stop him and said. "I didn't as you Ryan I asked my wife." He didn't want to hear anything the man had to say. He looks at Amanda.

Amanda shook her head with more tears in her eyes and said. "No Greg nothing has happened."

He shook his head and replied. "oh come on, we both know something has been happening she he's been here you are just know wanting to act on it."

Amanda looks at Ryan and asked. "Can you excuse us?" she knew she had to get Ryan out of this situation.

Ryan nodded and said. "Yeah I'll go back in the bar." Amanda nodded and Ryan looks at Greg and they were having a stare down, then he turns and leaves.

Greg and Amanda make eye contact again and as she took a step closer to him she said. "Greg..."

He puts her hand up to stop her talking and walking, then he shakes his head and responded. "no, I don't think I am going to like what I hear if you continue because I know even with all your sorry's and explanations it's going to be the same thing that it was six years ago and I can't and won't do it again."

Amanda puts her hand on her cheek to wipe her tears away and said. "what do you mean?"

He looks down at his left hand and sees the ring that has been on his finger for as long as he could remember, then looks back at her and said. "I"ll make this easy for you." He looks back down at his finger and did one of the most hardest things he ever thought he would do, he slipped the ring off his finger, she gasped, he looked back at her, held the ring up with this thumb and index finger and said. "I'm taking a break until you can fully commit in this marriage, I'm done."

She walks up to him with tears in her eyes, takes the ring from his fingers, looks into his eyes and he so badly wanted to wipe them away but he knew he couldn't this time, he stepped back and right as he turned away from her, she speaks. "I still love you Greg."

He turns back to her, nods and said. "I know and that's what kills me here, but we both know that doesn't change how you feel about him does it?" She looks at him for a second then looks down, giving him his answer. He sighs and said. "so unless you make your choice we are stuck and end up in the same place as we were before." he sighed and continued. "I'm going to find a place to stay for the time being and the kids can stay with you."

She was going to open her mouth but she closed it up knowing that she wasn't going to be able to change his mind so she just nodded, he does a short nod back and turns and walks away with his hands in his pocket already missing the ring on his finger and his heart breaking.

Amanda watched him go with tears in her eyes and a breaking heart, while cradling his ring in her hands like a sacred object, a few minutes later she feels a hand on her shoulder, she looked over her shoulder and looked at Ryan with sad eyes, he looked at her with sympathetic eyes and brings her into a hug and held her, both wondering what to do next.

* * *

Sara and Grissom were at home entertaining Horatio and Calliegh they came over to get their son but eventually stayed a little longer, when there was a knock on the door.

Sara looks at Grissom and signed. 'somebody is here, I'll get it.' Grissom nodded, she gets up from the couch while Grissom continued to talk to their guests.

Sara gets to the door and opens it up and when she saw the person at the front door she smiled but the moment she really looked at him her smile faded and said. "What's the matter?"

Greg shakes his head and brings Sara into a hug, she was shocked at first then puts her arms around him and repeated the question. Finally after a few minutes he pulls back and Sara saw the saddest eyes that she has ever seen from him and before she could ask the question again, Greg speaks. "I don't know but I think my marriage to Amanda is done."

After a minute of the little shock she said. "what happened?"

"Before I tell you, can I stay here for a few days, I know that you have a lot going o…."

She cuts him off. "of course you can stay, come in." She moves out of the way so Greg can come in, once he was in, she shuts the door. They walk to the doorway to the living room and Greg saw that the Caine's were there so he looked at Sara and said. "I'll just be in the guest room." And before anybody could say anything he went upstairs.

After he was gone they all look at Sara and Grissom said. "Is he ok?"

Sara shook her head and signed. 'I don't think so, I'm going to go talk to him." Grissom nodded and Sara told the Caine's goodnight and smiles at them then goes upstairs to find out what's going on.

2 hours later, Sara walked into her and Grissom's bedroom and he was there sitting up reading a book, he feels a presences and looks up from his book, Sara was standing in the doorway of the room he speaks after looking at her face. "Is everything ok?"

Sara sighd gets her sweatshirt and sweatpants from the drawer, then turns so he could see what she is saying. "I don't know and I don't know if it will ever be the same again." He raises an eyebrow and she speaks one more time. "I'll tell you in a minute," Grissom nods and Sara goes in the bathroom to change and Grissom goes back to his book.

After a few minutes she walks back in the room ready for bed and goes and sits on the bed cross-legged with her back to the closed-door. Grissom he bookmarked his page and sat the book down on the night stand table then turned his attention to her after a minute she signed to him on what was going on, when she was done Grissom speaks. "Wow I thought their marriage was back on track again."

Sara nodded and said. "Me too but I guess we were wrong."

Grissom looked at her facial expression since he couldn't tell if she was mad or not by her tone and saw that her face wasn't mad at all, he takes her hand and said. "you don't seem mad."

She shook her head and said. "I thought I would be but she needs to figure this out or no one will be happy in their marriage I know Greg is hurting now but it might help in the long run."  
Grissom was surprised that she was being objective and smiled.

She raises an eyebrow and asked. "what?"

He shakes his head and smiles bigger then said. "nothing."

Sara wasn't having none of that, she takes her hand out of his and practically leaps onto him and kisses him slowly, then pulls back and looks at him and said. "Now what was that smile for?"

Grissom knew that he couldn't back away after she kisses him like that, so he sighs defeated and said. "It really was nothing, I am just happy that you can be objective of this situation considering how close you are to the both of them especially Greg."

Sara nods gets off of him and lays on her side with her elbow on the mattress and her head on the palm of her hand, Grissom mimics Sara's movements and when he was looking at her she spoke again. "I know, but like I said she needs to figure this out." She sighed and said. "I just wish this would have happened before they got married."

She lays her head on the pillow and it was a few minutes of silence then Grissom speaks. "Like us."

She turns her head to him and look at his eyes and said. "Hey, I knew that we were meant to be together when we first met, you're the one that delayed things." She smirks.

Grissom has a small smile then said. "yeah but if we did get married that soon and you had met Peter later in your life we could've had this problem, so aren't you glad that we waited?"

This time he smirks at his logic and she shakes her head and said. "I guess you have a point but we will never find out that way since it never happened and now that things are right between us lets just concentrate on our future and help our friends anyway that we can, we have enough to deal with, so our past should stay right were it belongs in the past."

Grissom nodded and puts her hand on her cheek and said. "your right, like always." He leans over to her and kisses her forehead, then pulls back and looks into her eyes after a few seconds he sighed and looked down.

Sara looks at him concerned and said. "What?"

He looks back at her and said. "I can't help but feel it's my fault that their going through this."

She shakes her head and said. "How is it your fault?"

"Did you forget who asked him here?"

She scoots closer to him, puts her hand on his cheek and said. "It's not your fault, your not responsible for the actions of others, despite on what you think sometimes." she smirks, he gives her a little smile and just like always she has to smile back, then she continues. "And besides if you want to get technical you could blame it on me, I'm the reason you had to find somebody in the first place and I will gladly point that out if I have to protect you from any wrath coming your way."

He smiles bigger, puts his hand on her cheek and said. "my own protector huh?"

"you got that right, nobody hurts my man without going through me first."

He hugs her to his body, kissed the side of her head and whispered. "well that could pose a problem because nobody hurts my woman without going through me." she holds him tighter to her and he continues. "so I guess we will just protect each other."

He kisses her head again, she pulls back, looks into his eyes and they both say the same thing at the same time knowing what each of them are thinking. "Always."

After one more smile, they peck each other on the lips and when they pulled back, he says. "I love you."

She smiles back and says. "I love you too." Then she sighed and said. "now we better get some sleep we have that BBQ at the park with the everybody tomorrow."

Grissom mentally sighed and just wanted to say lets just have family time here but he knew that their kids wanted to see everybody and it would be good for Karen to get out of the house for a bit and plus it's 4th of july, so he just settled with smiling and said. "yeah."

After shutting out the lamps and turning the covers down, he lays down and got comfortable, she leans and kisses his cheek then lays down in her favorite spot, his chest. After he puts his arms around her shoulders he kissed her on the head and they both feel asleep safely in each other's arms.

* * *

AN:Is Amanda and Greg really done? will Jackie find out what her husband's doing? How will the day at the park be with everybody there? Will Catherine voice her concerns? Want the answers? Then Please review and you shall get another piece of the story.


	7. A day at the park

AN: Here is a another chapter. Thanks for the support.

* * *

Chapter 7: A day at the park

The next morning after the whole gang woke up, it was pretty much uneventful but luckily no one had to go into work so they were free to spend the day together unless they get called in. Everybody did their morning routine and got ready for their day.

About noon Sara, Grissom, their kids, Kyle Caine and Greg left the Grissom residence and headed to the park so they could get the best place since they were staying the whole day.

When they got to the park the kids left the parents to go play and Karen joined after she got strict instructions that if she feels tired then has to stop and sit in the shade with the parents.

Sara, Grissom and Greg got to the shaded area and got another picnic table and sat it beside the other one, because as far as they knew the whole gang was going to be here, they sat down and waited.

After an hour of waiting people started to show up, First Peter and Tracy, then BreAnna with Jim Jr. and Madison, Next came Jackie, Warrick and Justin, then Nick, Catherine and their kids Rachel, Lindsey and Oliver.

Brooke Morgan, Horatio and Calleigh came around the same time and the three of them thanked them for letting them hang out today and they said no problem then before anybody could fully wonder why Greg was here before Amanda and no kids, Ryan showed up with Amanda, Damon and Todd.

When the kids saw their dad they ran to him, Greg gives them a hug and looks at Amanda over their shoulder, she looks at him but nothing was said. Even though everybody was wondering what was gong on, they kept their questions to themselves since it wasn't there problem and thought it wasn't a good idea for them to ask when the kids were around anyways. When Greg got out of the hug with his kids, they went and hung out with the other kids.

Damon walks over to the swings were Madison was, he smiles at her and she smiles back then asked. "Why did your parents come at different times and why did your mom come with Ryan?"

He shrugs his shoulders and said. "I don't know but I think it's something big, mom told Todd and I that dad and her needs to talk to us later, I just hope everything will be ok." He sits in the swing next to her. She looks at the grownups and it looked like Greg was getting a few people to toss the football around, then she looks at her boyfriend and said. "I do too." They smile at each other and started to swing, so they can enjoy a little fun today.

Over in the shady area Greg, Nick, Warrick and Peter left the picnic benches and started to toss the football around, while everybody else watched.

Sara looks at Ryan and said. "are you sure you don't want to play?"

Ryan looks at Sara and he knew that she knew what was gong on, he just shook his head and said. "I think it would be more safer here then playing with them." He knew it was just touch football but he didn't want to find out of Greg really wanted to play that way.

Sara nodded, then turned to look at Amanda and she looked back at her and Sara said. "Can I talk to you for a minute Amanda?" She nodded, gets up from her seat next to Ryan and Sara gets up from her seat next to Grissom and they walk to an area where they could be alone.

Once they were, Amanda looks at Sara and said. "Your not going to like, hit me are you?"

Sara shook her head and maybe at another time she might have laughed but she didn't and said. "No, I'm not going to hit you, I just want you to know that what ever happens between you and Greg I will always be your friend."

Amanda raises an eyebrow and said. "That's it?" She was kind of surprised she wasn't laying on the ground hurt at this moment because she knew how protective Sara could be especially to Greg.

Sara shook her head and said "yeah that's it, I don't want you two in an unhappy marriage and if this is the step both of you need to take to finally be happy on any direction you make, then I support it, but that doesn't mean I don't feel for him." Amanda nodded, she knew that even though Sara said she will be both of their friends her loyalties will always lie with Greg when it was between the two of them.

Sara was going to turn and walk back to the table when Amanda asked another question. "How come you're not more upset?" She was still shocked that Sara was being very calm about this.

Sara turned back to her, sighed and said. "Because the situation that you are in I could've been there too and so it would be hypocritical of me to judge, but make sure that you figure out your feelings and stick to it this time because I don't think Greg can take this again."

"I understand." Sara turned again and before she took a step Amanda talked again. "I still love Greg."

Sara turned back to her and replied. "I know you do but we know that's not your problem." Amanda nodded again and Sara continued. "and just a word of advice don't put those two in the same area alone for to long."

"Thank you Sara." She nods and this time turned and walked back to the shady area, Amanda lets out the breath she had been holding and walks to the area where her friends where.

After awhile the kids and women believe it or not wanted to play football with everybody, so the guys stopped playing and gathered whoever was playing and started to pick their teams.

After the teams were picked, leaving the age 6 kids, Karen, Grissom, Kyle and Horatio out, Since Karen got tired and wanted to sit with her dad, Kyle wanted to sit with Karen and Horatio didn't feel like playing.

They were getting ready in their teams and warming up, Nick's team consisted of himself, Greg, Ryan (so they don't kill each other), Rachel, Jim jr., Todd, Brooke, Sara and Calliegh.

Warrick's team consisted of, Himself, Peter, Madison, Tracy, Damon, Catherine, BreAnna, Amanda and Jackie.

Right before they started to play, some of them wanted a drink so those people went to the shady area to get something.

As Warrick was taking a sip from his drink, he looked over at BreAnna and she looked a little sad, he sets his drink down, walked over to her and said. "Are you ok?"

BreAnna looks at Warrick and said. "I'm fine, it's just this is the first 4th of July without Jim."

Warrick nods and brings her into a short hug so nothing could be considered suspicious then he said. "I know and I know that he wouldn't want you to be sad today."

BreAnna nodded, smiled then said. "yeah your probably right." Warrick smiles back and nods then she whispered after seeing everybody was doing their own thing. "Are you coming over tonight?"

Warrick shakes his head and said. "I can't tonight, I'm doing something with Jackie and Justin, maybe another night."

BreAnna nods and said. "I understand." Warrick nods and brings her in another hug and when they pulled back she puts her hand on his shoulder for a second longer then moved it.

Across to the area where the teams were coming back to their groups, Jackie saw, but not heard, the whole interaction between her husband and BreAnna. As she was watching them she jumped because Sara taps her on the shoulder and asked. "Are you ok?"

Jackie looks over at Sara then looks at her husband and BreAnna and saw her walk away, Jackie looks back at Sara and said. "yeah I'm fine."

Sara smiles and the rest of the gang got there, Greg looks at Sara and said. "Now, Sara stop talking with the enemy." Sara just shook her head and patted Jackie on the shoulder then went to her own team's huddle with Greg.

Jackie turns to her team and looks at BreAnna, she was standing between Catherine and Peter, then she looked at her husband and shook her head and thought. 'it was just comfort hugs that's it.' she knew that BreAnna had to be going though a tough time with Jim not here, so she shook her head one more time and concentrated on what was happening now. They broke out of the huddle and Warrick looks at Jackie and said. "Are you ok?"

She smiles and said. "Yeah, now lets kick some tail." Warrick smiles and pats her on the shoulder and they all got ready for the game while Grissom, Karen, Horatio, Kyle and the rest of the younger kids were watching and cheering for their favorite team.

After about 30 minutes of playing they were going to play one more down and this one was for the win.

Nick's team had the ball, Nick was the quarterback and everybody else was lined up where they were suppose to be.

Nick looks to his left and right then hiked the ball, he takes a few steps back then gets in his stance. He looks at the kids and they were completely covered and short for the touchdown anyways, he looks to the women and the people guarding were all over them, then he looked at the guys and just saw that Greg got enough separation from Peter and saw the way he was going, so Nick threw the ball high and long, it was like going in slow motion.

Greg saw the ball in the air and he started to run a little faster and on his route he almost tripped over his feet, he regained his balance and continued to run, the ball was coming down and he knew if he didn't dive there wouldn't be any way he could get it, so he dove for the ball, caught it and fell on the ground for the win.

Nicks team runs to him cheering and Greg gets up, spikes the ball and does a dance, the other team rolled their eyes and Nick's team laughs and gave him high fives, he smiles at his teammates and turns to Ryan and they were going to do a high-five but stopped themselves and Ryan says. "good catch." Greg just nodded and turned to the other teammates.

Warrick's team was walking to Nick's team and Catherine saw Brooke give Nick a long hug and when they got out of it she had her hand on his shoulder, Nick smiles at Brooke for a minute then saw his wife coming their way and smiles bigger, she smiles and said. "Good game honey."

Nick nods, walks toward her and Brooke's hand falls off his shoulder and she hid her disappointment. Nick gives his wife a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then said. "Thanks babe." They take each other's hand and walked to the shady area, while everybody else was saying congratulations.

As they were finishing saying up they walked to the shady area, Amanda was the last person to say anything, she gives him a small smile and said. "Good catch Greg."

He smiles and said. "Thank you Bab…Amanda." He clears his throat for the almost slip up, she nods and walks away, he sighs and follows her.

When everybody got to the shady area Greg said. "so is it time to eat?"

They smile and Sara said. "Yeah, if you want to go get the grill from the back of Nick's truck."

Greg does an exasperated sigh and said. "But I just played football I'm tired."

They all shook their heads and Nick said. "come on Warrick, lets go get the grill." Warrick smiles, gets up and they started walking, Greg looks at everybody and they were looking at him, he sighed, got up and caught up with Nick and Warrick with everybody else chuckling and rolling their eyes behind him.

After they got the grill and set it up they started cooking and chatting, but it wasn't all tense free and hadn't been throughout today, Catherine kept watching Brooke, Greg was still tense and upset about last night and Jackie kept wondering if more was going on between Warrick and BreAnna but they all hid what they were feeling and thinking because they wanted make it good for the kids, especially for Karen.

When everything was cooked they put out all the rest of the food that they brought, Vegetarian stuff for Sara and Karen and burgers and hotdogs for everybody else. They also had all kinds of chips, dips, potato salad, crackers and all kinds of fruit. For drinks it was mostly soda, water and a few beers but not a lot, just incase somebody got called in.

For hours they ate, snacked, talked, drank, played with their kids and then cleaned up their mess before the start of fireworks. When the mess was cleaned up they got in their spots, Sara sat on Grissom's lap, Catherine sat on Nick's lap, with a hidden glare from Brooke, and Calliegh sat on Horatio's lap. Everybody else sat in their own chairs or on the ground to watch the fireworks.

* * *

AN: hmmm is Jackie feeling something is up? we will see soon. One couple will have their issues resolved and be happy again and another gets further apart. Also Tension rises in the work place between two co-workers. Please review and some will be revealed.


	8. Tensions rising

AN: Thanks for the support. Here is your next chapter. Catnip moment in this chapter. I apologize in advance for Ryan's behavior but now that he thinks he has great shot with the woman he loves his attitude changes.

* * *

Chapter 8: Tensions rising

After they watched the grand finale they were ready to go home, so after they packed their stuff and a few of them made comments about how Jim would've liked today, they said their thank you's and smiles, then the group started to leave one after the other.

When it came down to the last remaining group which was Ryan, the Sanders and the Grissom's. Karen and Daniel grabbed their toys that they had brought, Sara and Grissom grabbed their lawn chairs and what ever stuff they brought, then Sara looked at Greg and said. "We'll be in the car waiting for you."

Greg nodded and watched the Grissom's walk away then turned to Amanda and Ryan then looked at his kids and said. "Can you excuse us boys so I can talk to your mother?" Damon and Todd nodded and left the grownups alone. Greg watches them for a minute then looks back at Amanda and said. "so when are we going to talk to them?"

"I was hoping we can talk to them tonight?"

Greg nods and replies. "Alright, I'll met you at the house in an hour, does that sound ok? "Amanda nodded and the three of them walked up to the vehicles meeting the kids along the way.

Greg hugged his boys and told them that he will see them later, then after he said bye to them he walked to the Grissom vehicle, got in the back seat behind the passenger side, shuts the door and sighed.

Sara looks back at him and saw that he was looking out his window, she turns her head to look out of Grissom 's window and saw that Ryan was helping Amanda in the vehicle and after he shut the door he walks to the driver's side.

Sara mentally sighed, turned her head away from Grissom's window and looks back at Greg this time he looks at her, they share a look, his was of a sad face and hers a sympathetic one. He does a short nod and she looks back to the front, starts the vehicle and heads out of the parking lot and on the road to head home.

When they got home and out of the vehicle, Greg took a quick shower then told Sara and Grissom that he was going home to talk to the kids, they understood then said he could still stay with them and his kids were welcome to come over at anytime, he thanked them and set out to talk to his kids.

He gets to his home or could be his ex-home, gets out of his vehicle, looks around and saw that Ryan's vehicle was nowhere to be found and had a little sigh in relief, it was bad enough he had to deal with him a work but seeing him at his home would hurt even more.

He walked up to the front door and puts his hand on the doorknob and right when he was about to turn it, he stopped himself. He felt like he couldn't just walk in anymore, so he takes his hand off the doorknob and raised it to knock, a few minutes later the door opens and he says to Amanda. "Well let's get this over with."

Amanda just nods and moves out of the way to let him in, they call the kids to the living room, sat them down, then told them what was going to happen for now.

* * *

10 minutes away at the Stokes house

While the Sanders were talking their kids, Nick and Catherine were getting ready for bed since today took a lot out of them. Catherine had been very quiet and Nick wanted to know what's going on, so after the covers were turned down and they got into to bed, he spoke. "What's going on Catherine? you have been quiet all the way home."

She mentally sighed, she never liked being vulnerable or insecure but she has been feeling that way since she first saw Brooke, she tried to shake this feeling away but she couldn't and couldn't hold in her emotions anymore so she let her vulnerable side show when a tear came down, Nick looked her concerned and said. "What's the Matter Honey? Please tell me, you know I don't like to see you cry."

He puts his hand up to her cheek and wipes the single tear away and with his hand still on her cheek, she spoke. "Do you like Brooke?"

He looks her wide eyed and said. "Don't tell me your jealous of Brooke?"

Catherine looks away from him, he puts his other hand on the other side of her face and brought her face to look at him again and he spoke again."Cath, she is just a co-worker how can you be jealous of her?"

"Maybe because of the way that she looks at you, the hugging, the smiling, the flirting, the touching and did I mention the flirting, she is very beautiful and ten years younger than you, what more could you ask for?"

She was going to move her head again but Nick wasn't releasing her and he spoke sincerely. "You are the woman who I love more than anything, I have loved you since I was 18 years old, that will never change and you are still the most beautiful woman that my eyes have ever set on and I am the luckiest man in the world to be married to you, I wouldn't trade you for anything or anybody."

She looks into his eyes and sees that he is telling her the truth and she said with a smile. "you mean that, don't you?"

He takes one hand off her cheek and takes her hand, holds it then said looking right into her eyes. "Of course I mean it, you have never been this insecure what's going on?"

She looks away for a minute then looks back at him and said. "it's just that, I know something is wrong with Amanda and Greg, I could feel the tension today and it got me thinking, they are the longest couple in our group and if they break up then…" She trials off.

Nick nods in understanding then said. "I know what you are saying, but all relationships are different and we shouldn't compare their relationship to us, ok?" She nodded and before they laid down Nick speaks again. "Are we ok now?"

"yeah I'm sorry, it's just seeing Brooke smiling and flirting with you, rubbed me the wrong way and I thought that maybe deep down you liked the attention by someone younger than you."

Nick shook his head and replied. "Do you know what I like or more importantly love?" she shook her head and he continued. "I love to see your smile." When he said that she couldn't help but smile at him, he smiled back and continued. "I love to kiss you." He moved her closer to him and they met for a kiss, it was short but still powerful, they pull back and once again he continued. "I love how every time after every kiss or even when I look at you, you make my heart beat faster than a hummingbird flying."

He lefts her hand and brings it to his heart and it was beating really fast, they look at each other and smile, she takes her hand off his chest and he takes his shirt off leaving him in only his sweatpants, they crawl in bed and after he lays down, she lays down on his chest, he wraps his arms around her and continued. "I love that I am the man who gets to wrap my arms around you every night and every morning when I wake up you are always next to me, I love that you are the mother of my children." He kissed her head and continued with one more point. "Those are the things that I love, the only thing that Brooke means to me is a co-worker and maybe a friend if she stops flirting with me."

She smiles and said. "So you have noticed huh?"

Nick laughs a little and said. "Of course, I am not that clueless I thought she would stop after she saw you, but it looks like I am going to have to talk to her. "

"I could always talk to her."

Nick shook his head and said. "I don't think that would be a good idea, we need her breathing for her to be useful at the lab."

Catherine lightly hits him on the shoulder as Nick was laughing, once he calms down he tightens his arms around her and she sighs in content then said."I love you too Nicky."

Nick smiles at his nickname and kisses her head again. He puts his cheek on the top of her head and after a few minutes of silence he spoke again. "you know what this conversation reminds me of?"

Catherine yawned and shook her head then said. "no, what?"

"Remember when you turned 21 and we all took you to this club that didn't serve alcohol since we were underage." Catherine nodded and waited for him to talk, after a minute he did. "well I was a little afraid that since you were 21 you wouldn't want to be with me anymore and would want to date somebody older so you could go to clubs that could."

She lefts her head up to look at him and said. "you really thought that?" He nodded and she continued. "How come you never told me?"

He shrugs his shoulders and said. "Sara told me that if you ever broke up with me because of that then it would have been stupid on your part, then said something that if you didn't really want to be there then you could've already left and that the age difference shouldn't matter, after she put my spirits up I never thought of that again, that was until now."

Catherine nodded and said. "Well I will tell you this, Sara was right. I would have regretted it if I had dumped you, but that wouldn't have happened. I did have fun that day I got to meet your friends, got to know them and now they are my good friends too and the age gap thing never mattered to me then."

Nick raises an eyebrow and said. "But it does now?"

"I know it's only a three year gap but it's because I am getting older and well you know how I feel about that."

He unwraps his arms and puts one of his hands on her cheek and said. "well you don't need to worry about that, I will love you no matter what age you get."

"Good, because the same goes for me too. "

They smile at each other and kiss one more time, after they pull back, Catherine lies on his chest again and Nick wraps his arms around her again. They say goodnight and just laid there quietly in each other arm's until they feel asleep, knowing everything was ok now.

* * *

Back at the Sander's house

After Amanda and Greg explained to the kids on what was going on, the kids asked questions like, Are you getting a divorce? Will I get to see you dad? Where I am I staying? And why is this happening? They answered as truthfully as they could without telling them everything.

They hadn't talked about Divorce yet, yes they will get to see their dad, they will be staying in the house with their mom and visits from their dad and when the kids can spend the night with their father they will be staying with him at the Grissom house for now, until Greg finds him a temporary place, he doesn't want to impose on his friends longer then he had too since they had their own daughter's illness to take care of. The answer they gave the kids on the last question, was because they needed a break from each other, they didn't want the kids to think that Amanda was the bad guy and she was the reason all of this was happening, even though it was technically true but they didn't need to know that.  
They must have believed them, because they didn't say anything about it, but they were a little sad it had come to this.

After the discussion was done, Greg went to his and Amanda's bedroom to pack some clothes and other items he needs, When he got done with that he said goodbye to his kids and promised to see them tomorrow.

He walked to the door with Amanda following him, she opens it and he walks out of the house with his suitcase and a small duffel bag, she steps out of the house, they look at each other, both feeling how hard this is. Besides that one week apart six years ago they haven't been spent more than a work hours length of time apart.

When silence became unbearable, she cleared her throat and said "Just let me know when you want to see the kids, you are welcome to see them anytime."

He nodded and said. "Thank you."

She nods back and said. "Greg I still lo…"

He cuts her off. "Amanda don't say it, I can't bear to hear you say those words right now."

"ok."

"I have to go." He couldn't be here anymore, she understood and so she just nods and whispered a goodbye, he does the same and walked away. He gets to his vehicle, puts his stuff in the back, gets in himself and drives away.

When Amanda couldn't see him anymore she let a tear go down, a part of her wanted to go after him and get him to stay but she knew she had to do this, she sighs one more time, wipes the remaining tears away, turns, walks back into the house and shuts the door behind her.

* * *

Four days later

Nick walks into the break room, not looking happy, he goes to the counter to get his cup of coffee and sits down across from Greg, he was the only person here now. Nick takes a sip of his coffee and when he sets the mug down Greg says. "Are you ok Man?"

Nick takes a calming breath and spoke. "yeah, it's Ecklie he told me today that I have to go to this two day conference in Denver this weekend."

Greg shrugged and said. "I don't see anything wrong with that."

"It's not, but he told me Brooke is coming along."

"And there is your problem."

Nick nods but didn't say anymore about that subject and takes another drink from his coffee as Greg did the same, after Nick sets his mug down again he asked. "so how are you Greg?" Nick knew some of what's going on but Sara and Grissom were the only two who knew the whole story.

Greg sighed and said. "well it's official, Amanda and I are separated."

Nick looks at him with sympathetic eyes and said. "I'm sorry for that man." Greg nods and Nick continues. "will you still be ok to work with Ryan?"

"you know that when it comes to the lab my personal life is left at the door so I will be as professional around the guy as I can, but please don't put us together on cases."

"sure I can do that, no problem man."

"Thanks."

Nick nods and speaks again. "you know there is still a chance that you and Amanda can get back together, it's not final until a divorce is signed but that's only if you want her back."

He looks at him and Greg looks back then said. "If she came up to me today and told me that she wants me back I wouldn't even hesitate to be with her again, yeah I am hurting right now but I still love her so much and It sucks that we are like this but its the way it has to be for now." He really did love her and contrary to what his actions have been, he wasn't ready to fully let her go yet, no matter how much this is hurting.

"Well Greg I must say it takes a strong man to do that and let her make a decision that could not only change her life but yours too."

Greg smiles and said. "yep that's what I am, a strong man." He breaths on his fingernails and rubs them on his shirt, Nick just rolls his eyes and thinks. 'least Greg still has his sense of humor.'

They both take a drink from their coffee again and Nick speaks again. "so how long are you staying with Sara and Grissom?"

Greg shrugged his shoulders and said. "Maybe a few more days or at the most a week, I don't want to stay too much longer they have a lot of their own stuff going on, but they have been really great."

Nick smiles and said. "I bet, you are staying with two of the best people."

Greg nods with a smile then Nick sighs looks at his watch and saw that there was 10 minutes till shift, he looks up at Greg and said. "I will be right back I have to get the assignment sheets." Greg said ok then Nick gets up and leaves the break room.

Greg looks down at his coffee cup and then a few minutes later felt someone had come in the room, so just out of curiosity he lifted his head up and the moment he saw the person standing at the counter he wished he hadn't and he started to glare behind his back.

Ryan could feel that Greg was glaring at him but he ignores it and fills his cup up with coffee then turns around, they are both staring at each other or more like him staring and Greg glaring.

Greg takes the remaining drink from his coffee and stands up, walks to the counter as Ryan was walking past him and that's when he started to speak. "Are you more upset that you almost caught us? that she didn't stop you from leaving? or that she picked me over you." He smirks a little.

Greg shook his head, turned away from the counter to look at him and said. "She didn't pick you over me she is still undecided."

Ryan shrugs his shoulders and replied. "yeah, maybe she is, but this weekend I have a romantic weekend set up and I wouldn't be a bit surprised if you are served divorce papers on Monday."

Greg was steaming and he said trying to keep his anger settled. "you think this is a game?"

Ryan shook his head and said. "no of course not, I know this is serious and I realize the situation here, but now that I have a shot, a shot that I have been waiting for a very long time I am going to do every thing that I can to show her what she is missing."

That smug look from Ryan is what set Greg off and it was like slow motion, he turns and sets his mug on the counter, turned back toward him and started to run up to him, Nick and Warrick both came into the break room at the same time and saw what was going to happen, so Warrick and Nick went right to action, with the assignment sheets falling to the ground, they got there just before Greg was in Ryan's face. Warrick and Nick grabbed Greg by the shoulders to stop him and at first Greg was trying to get lose but the two men were holding him to tightly, so he just gave up.

Once Warrick and Nick felt that Greg was calmer then before they released him and Nick said. "what the hell is going on?"

Nick looks at both of them and Ryan said. "oh nothing we were just talking."

Nick had a feeling he knew exactly what they were talking about but he didn't want to get into it and said looking at Ryan. "This is a work place, you have to conduct yourself with professionalism the moment you walk into this lab or I will ship you back to Miami so fast is that understood?"

He nods and said. "yes, understood."

Greg gets a smug look then when Nick turns his attention to him, he looses the look and Nick said. "And man I can send you to a different shift so I suggest you keep your cool, got it?"

Greg nodded and said. "yes." Nick mentally sighed, what Ryan said must of pushed a wrong button in Greg, he had never seen him act this way and if it was about who he thought it was, then he wished he could take Greg's side but as the boss he knew he couldn't.

Just then Brooke showed up, she looks down at the ground were the two assignment sheets were, then looked at the guys and could feel the thick tension in the room but said nothing.

Nick saw that Brooke walked in and since his team was here, he walks over to the assignments on the ground, picks them up and said. "now, we have two assignments, Ryan, Warrick and Brooke you have a double DB at the Tangiers."

Nick hands the assignment sheet to Warrick, Warrick looks at it then looks at Ryan and Brooke and said. "Alright lets head out." They both nodded and left the break room.

Nick looks at Greg and said. "I'll tell you in the vehicle, where we're headed." Greg nods and they both started to walk, before they got out of the break room Greg said. "Nick I'm sorry I lost my temper."

Nick sighs and said. "I know you are but what ever he said can't be worth the one thing that's going to take your mind off your problems right now, you have to learn to control your temper, because really I don't want to lose you on my team you are one of the best CSI's that I get to work with."

Greg smiles, liking that compliment very much then he replied. "I will Nick."

"Good, now lets get our minds in work mode and get closure for the family." Greg nods, then they went to the locker room to get their kits, then went out the door, to the SUV and headed for their case to lake Mead.

* * *

AN: Please review for more.


	9. First Victim

AN: Here is crime chapter I am not really good at these but it is important to the story and you'll know why later. Thanks for the continued support and here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: First Victim

When they got to Lake Mead, Nick parks the SUV and they both got out then grabbed their kits and when they turned to walk to the yellow tape they were greeted with detective Hart, Nick looks at him and said. "What are you doing here?"

Peter smiles and said. "I was asked if I wanted to be moved to day shift and so now I am, you got a problem with that?"

They both shook their heads and Nick said. "No problem man, it would be nice working with you, just remember you're a detective and not a CSI anymore."

Peter just shook his head and said. "I will never live that down will I?" Six years ago when he started his new changed job, he started to act more like a CSI then a Detective. Greg and Nick shake their heads and Peter continues. "Well I know what I am doing now."

They chuckled for a second then when they started walking to the dead body, they got into serious mode and Peter started talking about the victim. "We found her ID, Her name is Natasha King, she is 5'2, just turned 21 and came from Arizona, the coroner told me that she has been dead two hours and I think it was a body dump."

Nick and Greg nodded, when they got to the body, they set the kits down and took a closer look, she had blonde and blue eyes and her throat was slit. While Greg started taking pictures, Nick stands up, looks at Peter and said. "Do we know anything else?"

Peter looked at his notes and said. "She came here with three of her friends yesterday and last night went to the new bar that just opened, two of her friends called it a night early and the friend that stayed with Natasha said that a man tried to hit on them but didn't get very far. Soon after, Natasha and her friend went back to the hotel. Before they all fell asleep Natasha was in her bed and when they woke up this morning she was gone, they thought that she was already at the lake since they had plans to go today and when they showed up they saw her like this."

Nick nods, sighs then said. "ok, I'll finish up here and we'll go talk to a few people."

"Alright."

"Thanks peter." Peter nods and pats him on shoulder then moves so Nick could get to work, Nick sighs again and then helps Greg out, they took multiple pictures of body, got evidence off the body including a piece of a shaggy seat cover, they got pictures of shoe prints and any other evidence that they could find.

Once they collected everything they packed up and walked to the SUV, they put the evidence in the back and Greg's kit, then Nick looks at Greg and said. "You take the stuff to the lab, Peter and I are going to do a little talking."

Greg nods and takes the keys from Nick and they go their separate ways.

When they get back into Vegas to head they headed to the newest bar that just opened a few weeks ago. They pulled into the parking lot and there was only a few cars there, which wasn't a surprise since they don't start getting the business in until sometime after work hours.

Peter and Nick walk in to the empty bar, a middle aged bartender looked up from cleaning the mugs and said. "We're not serving drinks yet."

Peter and Nick walk up to the bartender and Peter said."Well that's good because we're not here to drink." He pulls out his badge and said. "I"m detetcive Hart and this is CSI Nick Stokes and we would like to ask you a few questions?"

He nods and waits patiently, Peter continued. "Do you know who worked here last night?"

The man nodded and replied. "you're looking at him, the name is Lee Jackson, How can I help you?"

"Did you see this girl with three of her friends last night?"

Peter hands him the picture, the bartender wipes his hands from the towel that was on his shoulder, grabs the picture. He grimaced at seeing the dead body, nodded and as he was handing the picture back, he replied. "Yeah, they were here for a while but then two of them left early, I could tell it wasn't there scene."

Nick starts talking. "Was there anybody hanging around them?"

Lee thinks for a minute then nods and replied. "yeah after the two girls left, a regular customer, Mathew Pearson tried picking them up." He stops to shake his head and replied. "Poor man, he didn't get very far."

Nick watched Peter write the new information down and asked about his description of the guy.

"Probably about your guy's height maybe a bit taller, skinny, late 20's, clean shaven most nights, he has brown hair and he is always wearing some kind of ball cap."

The guys nodded and while Peter finished writing the information down Nick asked another question. "And do you happen to know where this Mathew Pearson resides?"

Lee shock his head no but then replied. "you can talk to him later, he usually comes in for the lunch crowd, then comes back later in the evening about 3 times a week."

Nick and Peter nodded then said. "Thanks Lee."

He nodded and right as they were going to turn around Lee speaks again. "I did see the poor young girl around 6 O'clock this morning, she had forgotten her phone and I saved it for her."

They turned back to him and Peter asked suspiciously. "So you were the last one to see her?"

Lee caught the tone of his voice, he shakes his head and said. "I didn't touch her, you can check the tapes from the camera's, I swear."

The guys nodded but Nick asked. "Can we have them?" They felt that they believed him since he did offer up the information himself but they wanted to be absolutely sure. Lee nodded and went to get them, he came back a few seconds later and hands them two tapes, one pointing to the bar and the other one outside of the building.

Nick takes them and with another Thank you and mentioned they will be back later they turned and left the bar.

As they were walking to Peter's vehicle, Peter looked over at Nick and asked. "I think he is telling us the truth."

Nick nodded and replied. "I get that feeling too." They each put their sunglasses on and get in the vehicle and Peter takes them to their next destination, the girl's hotel.

When they got there and up to the floor the girls were staying on, they walked to their room and Peter knocked on the door, a few seconds later the door opened and a bathrob clad, blond haired, brown eyed, 5'5, medium sized build, beautiful woman said. "it's about ti..." she stopped when she noticed it wasn't the room service guy. But then smiles a flirty smile to the guys and asked. "yes?"

Peter and Nick smile their polite smiles and Peter said. "Hi Lauren, remember I am detective Hart." Lauren nodded in recognition she talked to him at the crime scene then she looked at Nick and Peter continued. "This is CSI Nick Stokes, we would like to ask you some follow up questions." The girl nodded and stepped away from the door so they could walk in and they did just that.

When they were in the nice, two king sized bed, hotel room one of the girls, that had red hair and hazel eyes looked up from her phone and the other one with brown hair and brown eyes looked away from the TV to look at them.  
Lauren walks over to the bed and sits down. All three of them look at the guys and they could tell they were very heartbroken about their friend.

The guys mentally sighed feeling very sad for the girls then Nick asked his first question. "Lee, the Bartender said a regular customer by the name of Mathew Pearson came up to one of you and Natasha and tried picking you up, is that correct?"

Lauren looks back at her red haired friend, Katrina and she nodded then replied. "Yes after Lauren and Maya left, there was this guy that came over to the table but we didn't catch his name."

After she described him, it was the same looking guy the bartender described, Peter looked at Nick and he does a short nod, then looked back at the girls and Nick continues. "how did he act after you turned him down?"

Katrina continued. "He just turned and walked away, it was really a shame though now that I think about it, he was kind of cute." She gives Nick a flirty smile.

He just nods and Peter asked a question. "What has been your transportation since you've been here?"

Maya, the brunette haired women answered. "A Cab." Peter nodded and wrote the information down.

Nick spoke again. "Thanks Ladies now one more question we would like to see your shoes."

Lauren raised an eyebrow and asked. "You don't think we had anything to do with killing Natasha do you?"

Nick was about to open his mouth when Maya spoke. "It's Protocol Lauren." Nick and Peter look at her and she smiles at them both and said. "oh, I watch those crime shows." They smiled and nodded.

Lauren gets up and walks to the closet door, opens it and moves out of the way.

Nick and Peter walked up to the closet and on the shoe rack was filled with multiple shoes for every occasion they shake their heads, they couldn't believe they would need that many shoes for a weekend trip but nonetheless they needed to be looked at.

Nick goes over them all and when he was satisfied, he stands up, steps away from the closet, leans toward Peter and whispered. "The size's are too small and there is no match, they are clear." Peter nods.

They turn towards the girls and smiled politely then Peter said. "Thank you girls for your time, I am sorry for your loss."

They nodded and as they were turning around to walk out of the room, Katrina talks. "Do you have a number?" they turn to her and she continued. "you know, just in case we remember something else?"

Nick nods and hands his card to Lauren since she was still standing, the girls said thanks then finally the guys turned and walked out of the room. When the door was shut and as they were walking, Peter looks at Nick and said. "It must be a pain to be you sometimes."

Nick looks over at him and said. "what do you mean?"

Peter shakes his head and said. "All you have to do is smile and they are putty in your hands."

Nick shakes his head with a small laugh and said. "What about you? it's not like they were giving you the cold shoulder,  
I saw a few looks your way." Peter just laughs it off with the shake of the head, Nick looks at him when it got silent and said. "you know she would want you to be happy." Peter looks at him and Nick continues. "Ana and heck even Sara, that's all she ever wanted."

Peter nodded and replied. "I know and I am getting there, really."

Nick nods, Peter had defiantly came along way from when he started living out here, then he smiles and said. "well when you do get there and ready to mingle, any woman would be lucky to have you."

Peter smiles, looks at Nick and said. "Thanks man, that means a lot."

Nick nods again with a smile of his own and they walk the rest of the way to the vehicle in silence, but when they got to it, Peter looks over the hood of the car to Nick and said. "Nick, I want to thank you for how nice you have been to me when I first moved here, I know you must have felt that I was a threat but it really means a lot to me that you looked past that."

"I just wanted Sara to be happy and I knew how you still felt about her." Then he smiled and said. "But really who could blame you for holding on to those feelings, she was, is and always will be a wonderful, beautiful woman."

Peter raised an eyebrow at that and asked. "you?" He got a sense on how Nick was talking that he had more than platonic feelings for her at one time, he never knew that.

Nick puts his sunglasses on walks to his side of the car, opens the door, looks back at Peter and said. "That was a very long time ago, way before a certain bugman entered her orbit."

Peter nodded with a small chuckle, He opens his door and gets in. Once both men were in, Peter puts the keys in the ignition, looks at his watch and saw it was lunch time. He looks at Nick and said. "I think it's time to talk to our lead suspect." Nick nods, Peter started the car and drove back to the bar.

When Peter parked in the parking lot, there was still the same amount of cars in the lot when they were here before, so they decided to sit it out and wait for him to show up and thankfully they didn't have to wait very long, but unfortunately  
they were a little disappointed when the man that they were looking for got out of a two door, small car.

They sighed and got out of the vehicle, they still had to quesiton him. They walked up to the building and passing his car along the way, Nick looks inside and stopped.

Peter looks at him and asked. "Nick?"

Nick waves him over to the car and Peter walks over to him and Nick points and said. "Doesn't that seat cover look familair?" it was the same type that was on Natasha's body.

Peter nodded and said. "Yeah, but the vehicle doesn't look very big to fit a body."

Nick nodded and they still proceeded to the bar, they get in, look toward the front where the barstools were and sees the man they were looking for.

When they got closer, Peter speaks. "Mathew Pearson?"

The brown eye, brown haired, clean shaven, ball capped man turned around in his barstool and said. "yes."

Peter speaks again. "I am detective Hart and this is CSI Nick Stokes and we would like to ask you some quesitons." Mathew nodded and Peter continued. "Did you see this woman last night?" He holds out the photo of Natasha.

Mathew takes it, he also grimices at the photo and said. "yes but not looking like that." He holds the phot back to them.

Peter takes it back and continued. "So how did you feel when she and her friend turned you down? did you get angry? want Revenge?"

Mathew shook his head and replied. "No, of course I was diaspionted but they weren't into me so I moved on, why waste your whole night trying to get one women to like you who clearly dosen't, when there was plenty around, right?"

The guys chose not to answer but Nick asked "We found a fiber on her, that match's your passanger cover seat, can you explain that?"

He shook his head and replied. "No, but I did see my car window busted up last night, I didn't see anything taken, I mean there wan't much to take anyways, I had a friend fix it this morning."

Nick and Peter look at each other thinking this case was turning a little weird, then looked back at him and Mathew started speaking again hoping they weren't thinking he was making it up. "Here take my keys, check the back seat or whatever you have to do, I swear I didn't do it." He grabs his keys from his pocket and holds them out.

Nick grabs them and replied. "We will do jsut that." Mathew nodded and the three of them walked back outside.

Nick grabs his kit and set to look over the whole car, while Mathew looked over Peter's shoulder watching him.

When Nick was done, he put his equipement up, walks up to them, hands the keys back to Mathew, looks at Peter and shook his head then said. "No blood present and no sign of clean up, I don't believe that this is the vehicle that transported her body."

Peter nodded looked back at Mathew and asked. "Is there anybody who can verify your whereabouts?"

He nodded and said. "I'm staying at my friends house and he was home all night."

After Peter wrote down his name, Nick asked one more question. "Are there any enemys that would hold a grudge on you?"

Mathew thinks for a minute then said. "I don't think it's enough of a grudge to kill somebody and blame me for it, but I can think of a few people were we had a few problems."

Peter writes those names down, then looks at Nick and he shakes his head with no more quesitons, then Peter looks back at Mathew and said. "Thanks for your time we will keep in touch." He pulls out a card and Mathew takes it with a nod.

Peter and Nick turn from him and walk away and as they were heading to the vehicle, Peter looks at Nick and said. "Frame Job?"

Nick looks at him, nods his head and said. "That's what I am thinking, wheter it's Random or not remains to be seeing."

Peter nods and they get back into the vehicle and he drives them to the lab. When they got there Nick walks in the lab while Peter followed up on the leads that they got.

Nick walks into the break room and Greg was just sitting down, he watched Nick walk in and said. "so what do we have?"

Nick sighed and sat down then said. "we talked to the suspect, Mathew Pearson, he has a vehicle that couldn't be the transportation but it did match the fiber on Natasha and he mentioned that his car was broken into but nothing was stolen."

Greg looked at him strangely and said. "so some one broke in just for a piece of the seat cover so it looked like he was the one that did it?" Nick nodded and Greg said. "Is there any connection to Natasha or an old enemy of Mathew who wanted revenge?"

Nick shrugged and said. "I don't know, he may have just picked a person by random to frame, Peter is following up on those leads and more as we speak, but right now we have somewhere to be." Nick holds up the tapes.

Greg smiles and said. "AV lab?"

Nick nods and replied. "AV lab." They both got up from their seats and went right back to work.

Hours later they were ruling out the suspects one by one and when they ran out of leads two hours past shift, they concluded it was a random frame job and the killer was still out there.

Sitting at his desk, Nick shuts the file and looked at Greg. Greg looked back at him and asked. "so that's it?"

Nick sighed he hated it when cases became like this, he nodded and said. "yeah we turned every stone, I wish there was more but right now we don't have it."

Greg sighed and replied. "I guess your right, I just hate cases like this."

"I know me too." It was a few minutes of silence then said. "I guess we could head home."

Greg nods and they get up from the their seats then Greg said. "So how are you going to tell Catherine about your mandatory conference and Brooke going along with you."

Nick groaned and said. "Thanks for reminding me." Greg smiles and Nick continues. "I'll just tell her it's something I have to do she'll understand."

Greg nodded and said. "yeah she will, so when are you leaving?"

Nick gathers his things, looks up at Greg and said. "Tomorrow after shift, I am putting Warrick in charge for the weekend shift can you handle that?"

Greg nods and said. "yes boss, I'll see you tomorrow."

"yeah see you man and tell Karen hi from her favorite uncle." Nick knows that Karen must feel like crap after her going through her second treatment today, so he wanted to make her feel better.

Greg mock glares at Nick and said. "I'll tell her uncle Nick said hi but I don't know if your the best uncle she has." he smirks. He likes it when he gets to pick on him.

Nick just shook his head, rolled his eyes and said. "ok whatever just tell her I said hi will you?"

Greg nodded, smiled, said bye again, left the room and headed out of the lab so he could go get his kids from Amanda's place since the kids get to visit him this weekend.

Nick watches Greg leave then sighs one more time, he totatlly forgot about the conference and really since he cleared everything up with Catherine she shouldn't be the problem it was Brooke who was the problem but he will set her straight if she tries anything.

With that in mind, he turns off his lamp that was on his desk, grabs his coat, the files he wants to take with him to view, he walks to the door, turns out the light, walks out the door, locks it then walks out of the lab and into his vehicle to head home to his wife and three kids.

* * *

AN: Hope it wasn't to boring. Coming up next chapter: The conference, One couple's secret is about to be revealed to two people and someone has news they would like to share, is it good or bad? we will see. Please review and you'll find out.


	10. Shock

AN: Thanks for the continuing support and new followers.

* * *

Chapter 10: Shock

The next morning was pretty much uneventful, everybody got up had their breakfast and the people who went to work did that, Sara and Grissom were taking care of their daughter, while their son was out with the Caine's, some of the other kids were at the stokes house and the rest of them were at friend's house like they were at most of the summer.

For the day shift crime lab nothing really significant happened today they solved the open and close ones then when the shift was done, Greg left to go hang out his kids, Warrick went by BreAnna's place while Jackie was working, Ryan went home to get ready for an evening with Amanda and after Nick told Brooke that he will met her at the airport in an hour he went home, Brooke left the lab with a smile on her face thankful for the time she will have with Nick.

Nick gets home, packs his stuff, takes a shower and packs the bathroom stuff he wants to take with him, then spent time with his family. When it was time he kissed everybody goodbye, said his I love you's then left. He was happy that Catherine didn't make this conference out to be a big deal just because Brooke was coming, she knew how much he loves her so everything was good there.

He gets to the airport and Brooke shows up a few minutes later, they get situated and waited, while they waited they both pulled out books and 10 minutes later and it was time to board the plane, they took their seats and the plane took off thirty minutes later.

All through the plane they had a little small talk, they read and even took a little nap, when they got to the Denver airport, they got their stuff and Nick rented a car, then headed to the hotel they would be staying at.

They get to the hotel, he parked in the parking lot, both got out and headed for the lobby and walked to the receptionist desk.

The woman behind the counter smiles at Nick and he politely smiles back and said. "Hi, we're here for a forensic conference and we have a reservation."

The woman nodded and said "Name sir?"

"Nicholas Stokes."

The beautiful, red haired women, looks into her computer, looks up at him and said. "Here it is, one room and the number is…."

Before she could continue Nick cuts her off and said. " Excuse me miss but there should be two rooms."

The woman looks at him for a minute then goes back to looking at her computer, after a few minutes she looks up and said. "Sorry Mr. Stokes but it only says you have one room booked."

Nick sighs and said. "And let me guess your probably to booked to have an empty room right?"

The woman nodded, Nick nods and said. "ok so what is the room number?"

The woman tells Nick the number and hands him two keys to the room and after she tells him to have a nice stay, Nick gives her another polite smile, takes the keys and him and Brooke left the receptionist and walked to the elevator, the whole time Brooke was hiding her big smile she hadn't planned that but didn't mind one bit. The elevator ride was quiet and Nick wasn't too happy about the arrangements but he kept it to himself.

The elevator stopped on their floor and the door opened, they walk to the room, he opens it up, lets Brooke in first since he was a gentlemen, then he follows and he when he saw the bed he mentally sighed of course it had to be one bed, but he will deal with the sleeping arrangements later.

He sets his bags down and asked Brooke if she wanted to go eat down at the dinning room here at the hotel, since it was easier and she asked for a few minutes, he nodded and left the room, takes the elevator downstairs and was seated in the dinning area, then waited.

15 minutes later and Brooke walked out of the elevator and the moment she stepped in the dinning area she smiled she got the desired effect, every man that was there glanced at her, some longer then others, she had her hair in curls, a little make-up and wearing a black dress, it wasn't to revealing just enough to have the men looking at her, but her hope kind of dimmed when Nick wasn't even looking at her, he was looking at the menu.

She mentally sighed and got to the table, when she sat down that's when Nick looked up, he saw what she was wearing and mentally sighed he knew why she wore that.

The waiter came to take their order and since Brooke hasn't even looked at the menu yet Nick asked for a few more minutes, the waiter nodded politely while looking at Brooke, she smiles at him and he leaves with a smile. She grabs her menu takes a look at it and that's when Nick talked. "Listen Brooke we need to clear something up." He wanted to get this conversation over with.

Brooke sets her menu down, looked at him and said. "yeah and what would that be?"

He clears his throat and said. "I know what you are trying to do, with the flirting and what you are wearing but you know that I am married."

Before he could continue she puts her hand on top of his that was on the table and said. "Just because you are married doesn't mean that you are happy."

Nick moves his hand out from under hers and said. "I am happily married and even thinking about hurting my wife or kids makes me sick and you would know that if you really listen to me when I talk about them."

Brooke looks right into his eyes and could see that and now she felt very foolish and embarrassed on the flirting, she was doing and what she wore tonight, she moves her hand up to her mouth and said. "I am so sorry Nick, I will just let you eat here by your self."

She gets up and Nick stands up too then said. "you don't have to do that, why don't we just start over."

"What do you mean?"

He smiles, holds out his hand and said. "Hi, I'm Nick Stokes, and you would be?"

She smiles back, takes his hand and said. "I'm Brooke Morgan, the new CSI."

They shake hands, then release them and he asked. "Would you like to have some dinner?"

She takes a calming breath, nods and said. "Yes I would, thank you." He smiles and she gives him a timid smile back then sits down, he sits down next and she continued. "I really am sorry, you are a nice man and Catherine is really lucky to have you."

"Thanks for the comment but I think I am the lucky one to have her." And seeing that smile made her embarrassed again, Nick caught that and said. "you don't need to be embarrassed anymore, we started over remember, lets just have a good dinner now."

Brooke nodded and they both look over their menu one more time, the waiter came and took their orders and while they were waiting they started talking and really got know each other and through the whole conversation Brooke just wanted to slap herself for the way she acted from the moment she saw him.

She became attracted right away and whatever he was saying about his personal life especially his wife never registered with her but now she wished she could go back in time but since that won't ever happen she was going be on her best behavior since she was rewarded a second chance.

After their food came, they ate and did some more small talk, then when Nick took his last bite and swallowed it he wiped his mouth he said. "you know I have been thinking about something."

Brooke set her napkin down on her plate and pushed it to the side and said. "Yeah and what would that be?"

He smiles and said. "How about I set you up?"

She shook her head and said. "I don't know Nick I think I am going to take a break of trying to get together with men."

"You just need to try and not get together with married men." He smirks.

She smiled embarrassedly and asked. "so you have somebody in mind?"

Nick nods and said. "Actually I do, what do you think of Peter Hart?"

Brooke thinks about that she really didn't know him that well but she did think he was really cute, she says after a minute. "Do you think he will?"

He shrugs and said. "There is only one way to find out, I'll ask him when we get back to Vegas." He wasn't trying to push Peter to move on he just wanted to do something nice for him and maybe it will work out.

Brooke nodded and Nick looks at his watch then looks at Brooke and said. "And speaking of Vegas, I'm going to call my wife, do you want to walk to the room with me?"

Brooke shook her head and said. "nah I want to finish my drink."

"ok see you later." Brooke nodded and Nick gets up from his seat and leaves the dinning area, when he leaves she just shook her head and took a drink, this trip is so different then she originally thought but this was so much better because she knew Nick was a good friend now.

When Nick gets to the hotel room he calls his wife and told her everything, he could hear her tense most of the phone call but he cleared everything up and told her that Brooke shouldn't be a problem anymore, after that she calmed down, he got to talk to his kids and ended the phone call telling his wife how much he loved and missed her, she said the same and they both hung up.

By the time Nick was in bed Brooke came back to the room and he asked what took her so long and Brooke said she started talking to a couple of people and lost track of time, he didn't say anything about that. She got ready for bed wearing her t-shirt and shorts then started making her place on the floor but Nick told her that they were adults and could share a bed, she made sure it was ok and he said it was, when she was convinced she slept on her side and him on his, they both slept peacefully and the rest of the conference went without any incident.

* * *

Five days later

Everybody knew by now that Greg and Amanda are separated, their kids still had mixed emotions about it, they wanted both Parents to be happy but a part of them wanted them together.

Nick and Catherine was pretty much perfect now and she was getting to like Brooke a little, although everybody wasn't expecting them to go out shopping yet, but they felt calmer letting those two stay in the same room alone together especially her husband.

Nick asked Peter if he would be interested in dating Brooke and he said that he will think about it, he just wasn't that sure.

Warrick and BreAnna still couldn't stay away from each othe, Madison was starting to suspect something but didn't say anything and Jackie was getting a little more suspicious too.

Karen was still fighting her disease strongly, with her whole family including the Caine's and especially Kyle right beside her.

Madison and Damon's relationship was still very good. And the rest of the kids were also good, spending their summer vacation with each other or with other friends, barely staying at home.

Now it was once again movie night at the Grissom's, Grissom was upstairs with Todd, his kids and Kyle, he was reading them a story since the younger kids didn't want to watch the movie tonight and he wouldn't be able to read to them later.

Damon was in the kitchen getting drinks, and Sara just walked out of the kitchen with a few bowls of chips and crackers, she sets them on the coffee table then looks at Greg, who was sitting on the couch looking at the apartment ads, she sits down next to him and said. "Are you sure you don't want to stay here for movie night?"

He lowers his paper and said. "And watch Ryan and my wife make out? I don't think so." He raises the paper up back up.

She shakes her head and replied. "You know they won't be doing that and besides you shouldn't let them push you out of this group."

Greg circled two places in the paper, sets the paper on his lap and said. "I'm not letting them push me out and that would be impossible because your still my sister, so I will always have a way in the group." She smiles and nods, then Greg continues. "Besides I need to look at these apartments I am sure you guys want me out of your hair."

She thinks about that for a minute and said. "It would be nice to wake up and go to the bathroom without waiting for you to get out, I feel like I am 15 again."

"you have another bathroom Sara."

"yes I do, but the last time I checked the one you are using is in MY master bedroom."

He smiles, gets up from the couch and said. "I know it's bigger."

She just shakes her head with a small smile and Greg leaves the living room to go upstairs to get ready to leave. Sara sighs wishing he didn't have to go through this, her thoughts get interrupted when then the door bell rings.

She gets up and walks to the door, when she opened it all the way, she smiled at BreAnna, Madison and Jim Jr., she moves out of the way for them to come in and Sara said. "You're the first guests."

They all smiled and Jim Jr. asked if he could go upstairs and she said it was ok, so he left and Madison asked if she could get something to drink and Sara nodded, then Madison left. When both kids were gone, Sara looked at BreAnna and said. "How have you been?"

BreAnna smiled a little and said. "I have been good."

Sara smiles and said. "That's good to hear I actually can see that." Sara had known a change in BreAnna but wasn't sure what it was, she felt like maybe she was healing or at least hoping she was.

BreAnna just nodded and right when Sara was going to shut the front door, Nick, Catherine and their kids walked up to the doorstep, they all smiled and the kids went upstairs. Sara shut the front door and they went and sat down on the couch to talk.

* * *

In the kitchen

Madison and Damon just got out of a hug, he was talking about how he was feeling about his parents and she was giving him comfort. He puts his hand on her cheek and said. "How are you doing? Do you still think your mom is having an affair."

Madison sighs and said. "If you would have asked me two days ago I would of said I am not really sure but yesterday I was doing laundry and a guys shirt was in there and I know it wasn't my dad's."

He looked at her with sympathy and said. "Maybe she is dating again."

Madison puts distance from him and said. "But it's been only four months since dad died." She puts her head in her hands.

He walks up to her and puts his arm around her shoulders and said. "People grieve in different ways and I think your dad would understand just as long as your mother and you guys were happy."

He turns her around and wipes her tears away, she nods and said. "I guess but why hasn't she mentioned this to anybody, especially to her friends?" She knew how close they all were and if anything significant happened especially if it was good news they would always be the first to know, even before their own kids.

He shrugs his shoulders and said. "I don't know, I wish I had all the answers for you but maybe she wanted everybody to have enough time to grieve before she brings another man into your life."

She nods again, sighs then gives him a little smile and said. "Thank you." They may have been only dating for a short amount of time but he already had this way of making her feel better.

He smiles and puts his hand on her cheek and said. "Anytime, you know you're my best girl."

She raises an eyebrow and said. "I better be your only girl."

He smiles that 'Greg' smile and said. "Of course you are." They lean to each other and do a small kiss, they were however interrupted when they heard someone clear their throat.

They stopped, pulled back and looked at the person who was in the kitchen or should they say two people and sighed in relief it wasn't their parents, it was Nick and Catherine.

Madison was the first person to speak. "Please Aunt Catherine and Uncle Nick don't tell mom." Damon was nodding too.

Nick and Catherine smile, then Catherine said. "Actually we have known about you two for months and we hadn't said anything."

They look at them wide eyed getting surprised, then Nick speaks. "And we won't tell them what we just saw but if I were you I would be more careful epsecially when you have a lot of people who could come in here and see this."

They both smiled, nodded, grabbed their drinks and Madison gave them a hug and both walked out the door, when they were gone, Nick and Catherine smiled at each other then continued with getting the drinks everybody was waiting for.

When they got back in the living room, everybody was there, including the Caine's. Brooke was invited but she asked for a rain check and Greg had already left the house to find his new apartment.

They handed out the drinks and sat down on the floor. Grissom was reaching for the remote but before he turned it on Jackie spoke. "Before we begin the movie I have some news." Sara tapped Grissom on the shoulder and pointed to Jackie and signed what she said. He nodded and looked at Jackie.

After everybody's attention turned to Jackie, she took a breath and said. "I am being moved to day shift, so I'll be working with you guys." Nick, Ryan and Peter were smiling and said congratulations. She looks at her husband and he didn't have a smile on his face yet and she said. "Isn't that good news honey, now we can get off at the same time and spend more time together?"

He swallows, smiles even though it sort of looked like a fake one, nods and puts his arm around her shoulder and said. "yes it is I am very happy for you." He kissed her head and everybody else said congratulations and as the lights were turned down and the movie started, Warrick and BreAnna share a look now they have to figure out a new plan since him and Jackie will be getting off at the same time. They look away when he felt Jackie move her head to him and smiled he smiled back and she kisses his cheek then they both turned their attention to the movie.

By the end of the night Greg found a nice three bedroom apartment and told Sara and Grissom that he will move out on Sunday, they are a little sad that he will be leaving but happy he could get his own place so they could have their bathroom back.

* * *

AN: Please review to find out what lies behind the next chapter. Hint: Warrick will be in hot water with Jackie, how much longer will he be able to keep the secret and lies from her?


	11. Another secret kept

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is another chapter, It isn't looking good for Warrick right now, sorry about that.

* * *

Chapter 11: Another secret kept

Six days later

The Caine's were ready to leave Vegas and head back home, since Kyle had school in less than two weeks. The Caine's were at the Grissom household saying goodbye to the people who they considered friends now, they spent a lot of time with them, a lot more time then they had planned.

Kyle was on the couch talking to Karen since she just had her third round of treatment today and she was resting on the couch, everybody else was letting the Grissom's say goodbye since they already did.

Horatio holds out his hand to Grissom and said. "Thanks for letting us become a part of your family."

Grissom smiles after he lip read what Horatio said, then he replies, with a hand shake and words. "you're welcome Horatio and your welcome here anytime."

Horatio smiles as they release hands, then Calliegh said. "And I think we have to come and visit sometimes because look at those two?" Calliegh points to the couch and the rest of them look over there too, Kyle was holding Karen's hand and making her smile and laugh.

The grown ups shake their heads, look at each other once again and Sara said. "Well least they will have phones and email."

They nodded and then Horatio looks at Calliegh and said. "We better go sweetheart."

Calliegh sighs, then nods, she had become very good friends to Sara, and Sara must have felt the same because Sara puts her hand on hers and said. "And we will Phones and Email too." Calliegh smiled, Sara smiles back then they get into a hug while the guys were chuckling a little, once they got out of the hug Calliegh turns to Grissom and said. "It was nice seeing you again Grissom."

Grissom nods and holds out his hand but Calliegh shook her head and brings him into a hug, he tensed for just a second because he wasn't use to people touching him other than his wife or kids, they get out of the hug, then Horatio looks at the couch and said. "Son we have to go."

Kyle looks at his parents nodded then looked at Karen and said. "It was very nice meeting you Karen, I hope we see each other again."

"Me too Kyle you have been a wonderful friend through all of this."

Kyle nods and said. "I'm glad I got to help you, you continue to fight and I'll never forget about you."

Karen smiled then blushed a little then said. "I will and I'll never forget you either."

Kyle smiles then shocks her and their parents, he gets up and kisses her cheek, then he pulls back and said. "I'll keep in touch so you better too."

After getting over the shock Karen nodded and said. "I will."

Kyle smiles on more time and walks to his parents with a passing bye to Daniel.  
He gets there and looks at Sara and Grissom and said. "It was nice meeting you too."

Once the they got over their shook, they nodded and Sara said. "It was nice meeting you too Kyle, have fun at school and be sure to keep in touch."

Kyle, smiled and nodded, then he looked at his parents, they looked at him and Calliegh cleared her throat and said. "Well I guess we better go now."

They nodded and with one more sets of goodbyes the Caine's walked out the door, with Horatio and Calliegh holding hands.

Sara and Grissom watch them leave, then Grissom shuts the door and looks at Sara, she smiles and said. "They are wonderful people, I am glad I got to know them." Grissom nodded and she continues. "And the son of theirs is so cute."

Grissom raises an eyebrow and sees that look in her eyes and said. "Don't even think about their son and our daughter getting together, they are to young."

Sara just rolls her eyes and said. "Who said I was thinking that and you will always think your little girl is to young."

Grissom smiles and puts his arm around her shoulders and said. "one, I know that look in your eyes when you are thinking about something and two, your right I will always think my little girl is to young to get involved with anybody." He smirks and she just shakes her head and moves closer to him, he kisses her head and they continued back into the living room, all really going to miss the extra support for the family.

* * *

A week later

Jackie finally finished up her case and closed the file, then sighed a happy smile. She finally can go home, she wanted to stay a little after shift and get this one done and she did.

She was really enjoying day shift because not only is she working with her husband but she is also working with her friends. She smiles as she gets up from her desk chair, she grabs her things then walks out of the office she shares with Greg.

As she was walking to her vehicle her cell phone goes off, she looks at the caller ID, opens it up, brings it to her ear and said. "Hey Catherine, what's up?"

"Justin seems to be upset about something and he won't tell me or Nick."

Catherine watches Justin when Jackie and Warrick were at work but since Warrick was already off Jackie was a little concerned, so she said. "Can you put him on the phone?"

"Sure I'll give it a try."

"ok."

Jackie hears Catherine calling for Justin, then she hears someone pick up the phone then heard her son. "mom."

Jackie gets to her vehicle and said. "What's the matter? where is your dad?"

She hears him sniffle and it makes her sad, after a minute he speaks. "I don't know, he promised me that we would have a guy's night and he was going to take me to a movie and maybe to the arcade but he never showed up"

Jackie sighed and said. "ok honey I am going to find your dad, then I will come and get you and we can get a pizza how is that?"

She knew it wouldn't make him forget what his dad promised but she was trying to make him feel better, and she knew pizza would be in the equation because that was his favorite food, after another minute Justin speaks. "Can we watch a movie while we eat?"

She smiles and said. "That sounds like a plan buddy, I'll come and get you soon, so be sure to have your stuff ready."

"ok mom, I love you."

She smiles bigger and said. "I love you too honey, bye."

After her son said bye they hung up the phone and she hits speed dial number one, While it was ringing she got in her vehicle and thought. 'you better have a good reason on forgetting our son.' after five rings it went to voice mail, and instead of leaving a message, she sighed with frustration, shut her phone and tossed it on the passenger seat and started her vehicle, got out of the lab's parking lot and headed for the club that Warrick plays the piano at, thinking maybe his time got changed and he didn't mention it to her.

She gets to the club 5 minutes later it usually takes a person 10 minutes but she kind of gets in a hurry when she is ticked at some one.

When she gets in the club she looks around and barley anybody was here at this time since people were just getting off work.

Jackie searches for the Manager and she spotted him at the bar, she walks up to him and said. "Hey Marty."

He smiles at Jackie and said. "What can I do for you Miss Brown."

"Do you know if Warrick is here?"

Marty looks at her confusingly and said. "uuh Warrick quit last week."

Jackie looks at him wide eyed and said. "he did?" Marty nodded and before he could say anything, Jackie speaks again. "Thanks."

He would have asked if he could do anything but Jackie had already walked away and already out the door, he sighs and continues with what he was doing before he got interrupted.

She practically ran to her vehicle, got in, puts the keys in the ignition, buckled up, started her vehicle and thought. 'where would you be Mr. Brown?' she searched her brain then sucked in a breath, puts her hands on the steering and knew exactly were she was going and hoping she wasn't right.

She drove the 15 minutes to the place she was hoping She wouldn't see his vehicle at and when she didn't see it in front of BreAnna's house she drove past it and headed home to see if he was there if he wasn't, then he would be getting another call from her.

She finally makes it home and when she sees his vehicle in the drive way she breaths a little bit easier but she was still mad. She parks her Blazer, takes the keys out of the ignition, gets out and speed walks to the door, she walks in and yells. "Warrick were are you?"

She hears him from the bedroom. She shuts the front door and puts her keys and phone on the table beside the door and walks upstairs to the bedroom.

When she got to the room, she opened the door and walked in, she saw him just buttoning his pants it looked like he just came out of the shower and he still had his shirt off, Warrick looks at her and said. "You didn't sound to happy honey you want to talk?"

Jackie shook hear head and said. "yes I want to know where you were?"

He looks at her keeps his composure and said the best lie he could come up with. "I was playing basketball with Mark from the club you remember him don't you?".

Jackie shook her head but didn't know if she really bought that answer but she spoke after a minute. "So you were out playing basketball when you had a son waiting on you?"

Warrick looks at her confused for a minute then said. "oh, we were supposed to have a guys night tonight man I completely forgot."

She crosses her arms over her chest and said. "This wasn't the first time you forgot something like this, remember three weeks ago his favorite minor league baseball team was here and you promised him you would take him and it crushed him when you didn't, what's going on it seems like you don't care."

"Of course I care but he needs to understand I can't make every promise."

"He knows that and understands that when it's a work thing, not when you just go and play basketball rather then spend time with him, when you promised him in the first place."

Warrick sighs, nods an said. "your right I am sorry, I promise I will do better." He walks up to her, puts his hands on her shoulders and said. "How about I make it up to the both of you, I will take you and Justin to the amusement park this weekend."

She really wanted to stay mad at him but looking into those green eyes and that smile, a part of her melted, she unfolds her arms and said. "It's not even open to the public yet."

Warrick's smile gets bigger and said. "I think I can use some connections."

"What? Grissom's connections."

Warrick nodded and chuckled a little, she shakes her head again and continues. "ok, I bet he would love that, but in the meantime I need to go get our son I promised him a Pizza and a movie tonight and that's something I am keeping."

Warrick nodded and said. "do you want me to get him?"

"No, you stay at home and how about popping some popcorn." Warrick nodded and leaned down and kissed her and she kissed him back, when they pulled apart he releases her and walks to the bed to get his shirt.

Jackie stares at him for a second then turns to the door and walks, when she gets to the doorway she turns around and looks at him again, he had his back to her and she said. "Warrick?"

Warrick turns around after he puts on his shirt and said. "Yeah Babe?"

She looks right into his eyes and said. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

He looks right into her eyes and he was almost afraid that she knew both of his secrets but he kept his composer and said. "Like what?"

Jackie shrugs her shoulders and said. "Anything that's going on with you, if there is then you can tell me you know that right?"

Warrick nodded and kept eye contact, he didn't like hurting her and really wanted to tell her but he shook his head and said. "no, I don't have anything to tell you, are you ok?"

After that answer came out of his mouth, Jackie kept thinking that maybe there was a good explanation why he didn't tell her about him quitting the club and as much as she wanted answers right now she didn't have time to go over it with him, she had a promise to keep to her son, so she nodded her head and said. "I am fine."

Warrick and Jackie smile at each other and she turns to take a step but before she did he said. "Jackie?"

She turns back around and looks into his eyes and he said. "I do love you."

Jackie nods and said. "I love you too."

He nods back and this time she leaves the room, when she was out of the room, Warrick did a huge breath and sat down on the bed and puts his hand on his face and thought. 'you have to be more careful Brown that was a close one and you bonehead how could you forget your son.' He shook his head from those thoughts, this thing with BreAnna was consuming a lot of his life and he knew it.

He quit the job at the club so he could have more time with her when his wife was working past shift and now he is starting to put her above his own kid, he shook his head again then got up form the bed to go set up for family night, that he desperately needed to get back into Jackie and his son's good graces.

When Jackie came back home with their son Warrick apologized and they both promised him a day at the amusement park just the three of them and he was excited about that and knew that this time it will happen because his mother promised too and she always remembers a promise.

That weekend, the Browns went to the amusement park just like they promised and it was amazing because they had every ride and games to themselves thanks to Grissom, the Grissom's had Lindsey and Oliver Stokes over so they could play with their kids, Rachel Stokes was with some other friends so Catherine and Nick could have a little alone time, Amanda and Ryan hung out, while Greg had his kids over hanging out in his new apartment, BreAnna and her kids had a little family time, Brooke had saturday off so she went to see family and friends for the weekend and Peter and Tracy went to a ball game and had father and daughter time.

All of them enjoyed the nice weather and it was a good thing because the figurative storm was about to hit, a week later.

* * *

AN: Next chapter: The secret comes out. Who is going to help Jackie with the aftermath of it? Please review and you will see.


	12. Affair Revealed

AN: Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 12: Affair Revealed

1 week later

Jackie was driving from the Grissom house, she and Justin was there for most of the day since she was off shift today, she left Justin there so he could play with the kids for a bit and she would pick him up later.

As she was driving, she drove past BreAnna's pastry shop and saw that her husband's vehicle was in the parking lot, she looked at her watch and saw that his shift ended 15 minutes ago, she puts her hand back on the steering wheel and turned around, at that moment she couldn't tell you if it was her sudden craving for something sweet or if it was the CSI in her that made her pull in that parking lot.

Inside the Pastry shop, in the back

BreAnna and Warrick was in the back were her office was, he was trying to calm her down, she had been crying since he got there, she said this was important. He puts his hand on her cheek and said. "ok start over, you have been trying to tell me than you start crying so take a deep breath and tell me ok? It's going to be alright."

They both wipe her tears away, she takes a deep breath and said. "I didn't mean for this happen, honestly." She stops and takes a breath then said. "Warrick I am pregnant." He looks at her wide eyed and speechless, then BreAnna speaks again. "I found out two weeks ago and I wanted to tell you last week but I froze up." Warrick just nods and BreAnna still very scared said. "will you please say something?"

Warrick noticed the scared tone she was using, he cleared his throat and said. "we will figure something out." Then he looks down at her stomach and said. "Wow, A baby?"

"Are you mad?"

He looks into her eyes and right when he was about to say something, they hear another voice. "I sure as hell am."

Warrick takes his hand off BreAnna's cheek and closed his eyes, BreAnna looked over at Jackie and she had her arms crossed and she looked ticked.

Warrick turns around to look at his wife, Jackie looks at BreAnna then looks at Warrick and said. "So it is true, you two have been sleeping together."

Warrick took a step and she took a step back and Warrick said. "Jackie…"

He was cut off by her. "Don't you dare, if the next words out of your mouth 'is sorry', so help me god I will slap you, you're not sorry, you're just sorry you got caught."

BreAnnna looks at Jackie and decided to talk. "Jackie he..."

But once again another cut off by Jackie, as she was looking at her. "Did I ask your opinion?  
It doesn't matter what you say because the facts are, You made this about yourself, You didn't care who you were hurting, You didn't care that every time you asked him over to 'comfort' you that you were destroying a family, it was what you wanted and needed, to hell with everybody else huh?" BreAnna looks down and Jackie continues. "Now I'm just wondering how long you waited before you stole my husband, was Jim even in the ground? Was your 15 years with him a lie?"

BreAnna started to have more tears, Warrick looks at BreAnna then looks at Jackie before he was going to speak, BreAnna spoke after she wiped her tears away. "I loved Jim very much and a part of me always will, our 15 years was real and true. I am sorry that I hurt you, that was the last thing Warrick and I ever wanted and we should've done things differently but we can't change was has already happened and what is happening now."

She looks at Jackie intently and they could both feel that Jackie was about to blow again so Warrick decided to try to play peace maker, he looks at BreAnna and said ."I'm gong to talk to Jackie outside ok?" She nodded and Warrick looks at Jackie and said. "Can we?" Jackie turns around and walks out of the room and outside with Warrick behind her.

Once the doors were shut and they were away from the door of the shop, Jackie spoke with more sadness this time. "Why Warrick?"

He shook his head and said. "I wish I had a better answer then I don't know, but I don't, ever since I have met her I felt this connection with her and when Jim died it started to get stronger we tried fighting it but we couldn't."

Jackie could feel her tears coming but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of him seeing her cry so she pushed them back and said. "And what about us? was I just someone you could use until the correct one became available, did you even love me?"

He nodded his head and he was going to put a hand on her shoulder but she moved away and he said. "Of course I loved you, I wouldn't have married you if I didn't, and I was planning on spending the rest of my life with you but something happened."

Jackie shook her head and said sadly. "Yeah Jim dying is what happened." She walks past him and he puts his hand on her shoulder, she pushes it off, looks at him with the most hurtful eyes he has ever seen and said. "Don't ever touch me again." She couldn't stand being touched by the same hands that betrayed her, She turned and headed to her vehicle and said. "I hope you and your girlfriend are happy because I'm done, I want you packed and out of my house, I will talk to our son later."

"You're not keeping me from my son are you?"

She shook her head and said. "I would never do that to him, I may hate you at this moment but he still loves you." She would never want to hurt her son and when Warrick was on top of his game he was a good father.

Warrick just nodded happy that she wouldn't at least take his son away from him. Jackie opens the door to her vehicle and looks back at him and said one more thing to him. "So did you or her start things?" And looking into his eyes, then watching him looking down, she knew exactly who started it. She shook her head and gets in the vehicle, started her blazer and stormed out of the parking, losing whatever appetite she had.

Warrick watched her leave and sighed when she was out of sight. He was startled a little when he felt a hand on his arm he looked to his left and BreAnna said. "what's going to happen now?"

Warrick shook his head and said. "I wish I can tell you but I don't know." He sighed again then said. "I have to go home and pack a few things."

She looked at him and said. "she kicked you out?" Warrick nodded and BreAnna continued. "you could stay with me."

Warrick shook his head and said. "I think right now I should just find a hotel, since no one else knows yet and I don't want to stir anything more up with Jackie." Warrick did have a point, so she just nodded, Warrick gives her a hug and kiss on the cheek then walks away to his vehicle, he gets in and drives away.

BreAnna watches him until he was out of sight, then sighed and went back into her shop, wondering what's going to happen now and if anything will ever be the same again.

Jackie was going to drive home but her tears were clouding her vision, so she went to the park instead. She parked in the parking lot, turned her vehicle off, got out and went to a bench, she sat down, puts her head in her hands and started to cry, she didn't want to give Warrick or BreAnna the satisfaction of watching her cry, so she is doing it when she was alone but she wasn't as alone as she thought she was because the next thing she heard was some one asking if she was alright.

She lefts her head up and wiped enough tears away so she could see clearer and saw that Peter and Brooke were looking at her, she wipes her tears away and said. "oh, I am just peachy." She started to sniffle that made her contradict her words.

Peter and Brooke clearly saw that she wasn't alright so they look at each other and Brook said. "Why don't you talk to her?"

"Are you sure?" He finally agreed to go out with her and after shift they went on their first date and they ended up walking in the park, having an enjoyable time.

"Yeah you have known her for a while and it looks like she could use a friend."

Peter nodded and said. "Thank you Brooke I had a wonderful time."

She smiles, kisses him on the cheek and said. "I did too." She pats him on the shoulder and said bye to Jackie, she just nods and started wiping more tears away. Brooke walks away while Peter sat down.

He puts his arm on her shoulder and asked. "Jackie what happened?"

She looks into his eyes and after knowing him for so long she knew she could trust him, so she told him what she suspected for the last couple of weeks and what happened today.

When she was done he looked at her sympathetically, brings her into his arms and lets her cry in his chest. A few minutes later, Jackie pulls out of his arms and said. "I'm sorry Peter."

He shook his head and said. "You have nothing to be sorry about, if anything Warrick should be sorry to let someone like you go."

She gives him a little smile and said. "You don't have to say that."

He puts his hand on her cheek and said. "Of course I do and I mean it, your smart, beautiful, one heck of a CSI, an awesome mother, a true and loyal friend and if he can't see what an amazing person you are then to hell with him."

He wipes the rest of her tears away and puts his hand on her shoulder, she gives him another little smile then said. "Thank you Peter and I am sorry if I ruined your date."

Peter squeezes her shoulder then puts it in his lap, gives her a smile and said. "it's ok and you didn't ruin it, she is a nice woman but I don't see anything long term with her."

"Why not?"

He shrugs his shoulders and said. "I don't know I guess I am looking for the way I felt when I was with…"

He trailed off and Jackie finished. "The way you felt when you with Sara and Ana?"

"Yeah and I don't feel that with her and I don't think I ever will."

"Well the only way your going to find that feeling is if you start looking again and Ana would want you to be happy, you waited 9 years, I think it's time."

Peter looks away for a minute then looks back at her and said. "I know she would." Then he smiles and said. "And maybe your right on me starting to look, but for the mean time how about me and you go get an ice cream cone."

Jackie chuckles a little and said. "What are you, a kid?"

Peter gets up from the bench and said. "Yeah, how about for a few hours we act like kids." He holds out his hand, she looks up at him for a second then puts her hand in his.

He helped her up and when she was standing she said. "ok, I'm in." After the day she had, she could use it.

Peter smiles bigger releases her hand and both started to walk to their vehicles talking and laughing, both not realizing a piece of them was healing.

* * *

AN: Could there be something between them? Please Review.


	13. Need more time?

AN: Thanks for the reviews and the continuing support, now here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13: Need more time?

12 days later

After Jackie found out about the affair things have been a little upside down making Justin confused and wondering why his dad was in a hotel room and not home, they tried to explain to him without telling him everything and asked him not to tell anybody, Justin just nodded and promised he wouldn't.

Now it was nearing the end of day shift and they were in the break room catching Nick up on their cases, after Jackie and Ryan told Nick about their case, he looks at his watch than looks at them and said. "Good job guys, lets call it a day and see you all at the Sara and Grissom's." Today was Grissom's 54th birthday and Sara had set up a party, inviting the whole gang.

They all nodded and Nick, Brooke, Greg and Ryan all left the break room leaving Warrick and Jackie alone, they stand up and she said. "I have the divorce papers you can sign, do you want to do that now or later?"

She requested them a few days ago, it hurt to much to be married to him anymore and even if she could get past this hurt and forgive him it will never be the same again, he was different in her eyes now and there was no going back from that and to be honest she didn't think anything would change between him and BreAnna especially now that there was a baby involved.

He looks at her and said. "Are you sure you don't need more time?" He was kind of surprised at the speediness of this request.

She crosses her arms and said. "More time to do what? You cheated on me and lied for weeks and am I just suppose to what? forget the fact that you are having a baby with her." She shook her head and continued. "No, as far as I see it you already made your choice the moment you kissed her, I don't need more time."

Warrick nodded and said. "ok, I'll sign now."

Jackie nodded back and said. "They're in my desk, let's go into the office."

"Alright."

Jackie and Warrick walk out of the break room and head to her and Greg's office, when they walked in the room, Greg was just walking out, he turns to look at them and said. "Remember guys you are at work so no funny business."

He laughs and they shook their heads, then both fake smiled and Warrick said. "oh get out of here." Greg chuckles bigger and leaves.

They look at each other and Jackie said. "You got to love him." Warrick just nods with a small smile, then Jackie looked away from him and opened her drawer with a key, she pulled out the papers and handed them to him, than shut the drawer while he looked over the papers.

After he was done with that he sets the papers on the desk, looks at her and said. "So you are getting the house, we're splitting our other assets and you have primary custody."

Jackie nodded and said. "yeah that's what we agreed, unless you changed your mind, do you want the house?"

Warrick shook his head and said. "no, it's fine you can keep it." He didn't want his son and the mother of his child to be homeless. Jackie just nodded, Warrick looks down at the papers again, puts the pen on the line then signed his name on the few pages he needed to sign.

A few minutes later he set the pen down, picked up the papers, handed them back to her and said. "There you go."

Jackie took the papers from him, puts them in the envelope and closed it, looks at him and said. "I'll hand them to the lawyer tomorrow."

Warrick nodded and watched her gather the rest of her stuff then said. "I know it won't change anything, but I am sorry that I hurt you I never meant for that to happen."

She grabs her jacket and folds it over her arm and said. "Well you did and you can't take that back but can I make two requests?" he figured he owed her that much so he nodded and Jackie continued. "Can you not tell anybody about this right now and will you not rub her in my face every time we hang out."

"I can do that and I won't tell anybody."

"Thanks, now I have to go."

They both walk out of the office and she locks the door, he looks at her and said. "I saw that you didn't drive to work today, do you need a ride?"

Jackie shook her head and said. "nope, Peter is taking me." Peter and her friendship was getting better each day, more so then when they were working in San Francisco together. She saw his face change to a little hurt and jealousy and the part that was still hurting couldn't help but mentally smile, then she said. "see you."

Warrick just nodded and watched her leave, trying to shake these feelings away he wasn't supposed to have them but he couldn't help it they were married for nine years and have a kid together, and despite what Jackie thinks he still had a little love for her. His musings were interrupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder he looks to his right and saw that Nick was looking at him and he said. "Are you ok Warrick? you look like you ate something bad." Warrick just nodded and started walking to the locker room, leaving a confused Nick.

Nick shrugged his shoulders and headed out of the lab.

* * *

45 minutes into the party, Brooke walks up to Peter and Jackie and said. "Peter can I talk to you for a minute, outside?"

He nods and said. "Sure." He looks at Jackie and said. "I'll be back, excuse me?" Jackie nods then turns to talk to Catherine and Greg, while Peter walked behind Brooke.

They stepped outside on the deck and Peter shuts the sliding door. When they looked at each other they knew what was happening so they just smiled and Peter said. "We both feel the same thing don't we?"

"I believe so, we don't feel that connection."

Peter sighed and said. "Well least we tried and I did have a wonderful time hanging out with you, though."

Brooke smiles and brings him into a hug then pulls back and said. "I did too."

He smiles back and they step back then he looks at her and said. "There is something else you want to say don't you?"

Brooke nodded and said. "I was going to wait to tell everybody at once but I think I want to tell you first."

"what is it?"

She takes a breath and said. "I am moving back to New York, my immediate family wants me closer and plus I am feeling a little home sick."

Peter nods in understanding and said. "Well I will miss you, I am sure everybody else would too."

Brooke chuckles a little and said. "I think Catherine would be happy."

Peter shook his head and said. "I thought you two settled your differences?"

She shrugs her shoulders and said. "It does feel that way but you never know." Peter nods again, then after a few minutes of silence Brooke said. "well we better head back inside." Peter nods again and as they were walking to the door Brooke spoke again. "And a word of advice don't let her go."

Peter stops and looks at Brooke and said. "Don't let who go?"

"We may not have a connection but you and Jackie seemed to have it, so don't let her go." She saw them at the park the day Jackie was crying and saw something between them, she didn't know if they were ignoring it or wasn't sure if they knew they had it.

Brooke took the advantage of Peter standing still, she walks past him, opened the door and walked in.

Peter, still standing by the door looks through the window and saw Jackie smile at something Catherine said.

Honestly he never thought of him and her as an actual couple because of the timing but then without thinking about it he smiled to himself, shook his head and thought. 'Brooke could be right' then he shook his head again, he just had to be a friend right now and that's what he will be.

He finally started walking and he went into the house, shutting the door behind him. He walked to the circle of people that had, Catherine, Nick, Greg, and Jackie talking in. Jackie and Peter share a small smile then continued to talk and listen.

In the doorway of the kitchen and living room Sara and Grissom was watching them all and they were in two different circles and a very tense atmosphere despite everybody trying very hard to hide it but with someone like Grissom in the room he could defiantly feel it and had to commend them on being here for his birthday despite on how they feel.

Grissom looked at Sara and said. "Is it just me or do you feel something is very different?"

She looks at him and said. "no I feel it too."

Grissom then sighs and said. "Everything has changed hasn't it?"

She gives him a nod, then she smiles and said. "It may be for them, but I still love you with all my heart, Happy Birthday babe."

He smiles and they lean forward and kiss, when they pull back he said. "I love you too honey and thank you."

They kiss one more time, then takes each other hands then spent the rest of the party talking with their friends even though they had to go in both circles to do it and by the end of the night everybody knew that Brooke was leaving and Catherine was actually sad.

* * *

AN: There is more to come, the killer strikes again, one member defends another and old feelings are revealed, so stay tuned. Please review and you will find out what next.


	14. Another Victim & Old feelings revealed

AN: Thanks for the reviews and welcome anybody who is new to the series. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 14: Another Victim & Old feelings revealed

3 weeks later

Brooke had said goodbye to everybody and left Vegas after promising that she would keep in touch, Catherine was sad to lose her shopping buddy, ever since Nick talked with Brooke the two women were slowly getting closer, but least they had phones and email.

Karen had another round of treatment and she had one more to go before they check her progress and some of the gang's lives were still in limbo.

Warrick and Jackie were really just waiting for time to dissolve their marriage and only Justin, BreAnna and Peter knew. They still worked together at the lab and it was still a little edgy but they kept their personal turmoil outside of the lab.

Jackie and Peter seemed to be getting closer but nothing past the friend stage at this point.

Warrick and BreAnna are still sneaking around since the kids and the rest of the gang don't know.

Amanda's heart was still in turmoil and she knew she had to make a choice very soon.

Greg was doing well even though he missed Amanda but least he had his kids to keep him company.

And as for the other two Marriages, Catherine and Nick's, Sara and Grissom's, they couldn't be happier and in love, and don't forget Damon and Madison they were still solid.

The kids were getting ready to start another year at school in less than a week, but until than it was another day at the Las Vegas Crime lab.

Nick walks into the break room and made sure his team was there when he saw that they were, he assigned the cases, he gave Ryan a Solo, Put himself with Warrick, then looked at Greg and Jackie and said. "And you two have a DB at Motel 6 on East Tropicana Ave."

He hands the assignment sheet to Greg and they all nodded then piled out of the break room and headed for their cases.

When Jackie and Greg got to the crime scene five minutes later they got out of the vehicle, go to the back to get their kits and when they turned around they were met by Peter, he shares a smile with Jackie then got right down to business. "Victim is a female by the name of Zoe Peterson, she is 5'3, 25 years of age and she is from Bend Oregon, the coroner puts time of death at 2:15 a.m."

Greg and Jackie both nodded and said thanks and before Peter left, him and Jackie share a look and another smile, then he turns and walks away with Jackie watching him, then she heard. "I saw that."

She looks to her right and said. "Saw what?"

Greg smiles and said. "Those looks."

She shook her head and started walking ahead of him then said. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Greg chuckles a little, catches up with her and said. "I think you do." He sees her roll her eyes then he gets serious for a minute. "You might not know this but I think I know what's going on between you and Warrick."

She sucked in a quiet breath and said. "What are you talking about?"

He stops and puts his hand on her arm to stop her, they look at each other and he said. "I know that if your making eyes at another man, then you and Warrick are getting ready to call it quits or you are already there and plus it doesn't help when I can feel the tension when he is in the room alone with you."

Greg knew that Jackie was one of the most faithful person in the group and if she was really looking at another man then her marriage had to be over.

She looks at him with wide eyes and Greg shakes his head and said with a sad smile. "People tend to underestimate my observation skills and I know something else that would blow you away," She raises an eyebrow and waits patiently, after a minute he speaks again "I know that whatever is going on, BreAnna is somehow involved in all of this."

She must have to admit that was pretty good, she nods and said. "yeah your right but you won't tell anybody will you?"

Greg shakes his head and said. "I won't, but you can't keep something like this to yourselves for to long they are CSI's, it just may take them a little time since they are closer to the situation." Jackie nodded and they started walking again in silence.

They get into the room, walked up to the bed, looked down at the female and took a breath, she had the same MO as the last Victim, blonde hair, blue eyes and her throat was slit.

He looks at her and said. "I have to call Nick." Jackie nods and started to take pictures, while Greg got on the phone, a few minutes later he came back over to Jackie and said. "He is on his way."

Jackie just nodded again and continued, Greg started to collecting anything that will help.

A few minutes later Nick shows up, Jackie and Greg filled him in and then the coroner picked up the body and under it was a heart necklace, Jackie took pictures then picked it up, she looked at it then turned it over and it was inscribed, she read what it said. 'I'll always love you, Sam.'

Jackie looks at the guys and said. "We have to find out who this Sam is?" Greg and Nick nodded then continued to look around just incase they missed something.

Nick's cell phone goes off, he excuses himself and goes outside to take it. He comes back a few minutes later, looks at Greg then Jackie and said. "That was PD, they picked up a Sam Rider two blocks from here in an alley, I think that's the Sam we are looking for but he is also the lead suspect." They look at him and Nick continues. "He had blood on his hands, I'm going there to talk to him so you guys finish up here and then go to the lab."

Jackie and Greg nod, then Nick leaves. When he was gone, Greg looks at Jackie and said. "So you never answered me, are you and Peter dating?"

Jackie just shook her head and said. "Get back to work Greggo."

Greg just smiled and went back to work, then said. "I'll take that as a yes."

When he was quiet, Jackie mentally sighed the fact was that they weren't dating, a part of her will always have that connection with Warrick there was no denying it considering they have a son together and it may be too soon to be even thinking about moving on but she figured there was no point in holding on to something that she knew wouldn't be back, obviously Warrick moved on so why couldn't she?

And plus what she was feeling towards Peter wasn't new, she never told him but she had a secret crush on him when they had met in San Francisco. Before her thoughts continued, She shook her head and got her mind back on work, this was not the time for daydreaming.

A few hours later after Nick ran around town to follow up on leads he was back at the lab, he walks in the break room and sees Jackie and Greg sitting down, he sits down and said. "So what do we got?"

Greg speaks. "Either Zoe loves to clean, Sam never went into the room or the Killer is so slick or wore gloves because there were no prints from any of them."

They look at Nick's face and Jackie said. "I take it that's not what you want to hear."

Nick nodded and said. "That means Sam was telling the truth." This time he looks at their faces then took a breath and updated them on what he found out. "Sam & Zoe broke up three weeks ago and she came here not knowing that he followed her, he admits to watching her but he denied ever going into her room or killing her, he mentioned that when he saw her go into the bar he was going to go in there but never made it inside, he was knocked on the head and injected with a sedative and when he woke up that's when the cops got him."

They look at Nick and Jackie said. "So this is another random frame?"

Nick nodded and said. "I believe so and the killer must have used Sam's truck to dump the body since there was blood in the back."

They all sighed and Jackie speaks. "I'm going to see if Motel 6 has cameras and see if Sam is really telling the truth."

Nick nodded and Jackie gets up and leaves the room. Nick watches her leave than curses, gets up and started pacing, Greg looks at him and tries to talk him down. "Nick we will get him."

He stops pacing, looks at him and said. "When? When there is another young woman whose life is just starting, I want this guy."

Greg nods and said. "Me too but getting mad isn't going to help."

Nick sighed again, nodded then Greg speaks again. "Did you get anything from the same bar as the last victim?"

He shakes his head and said. "no, Lee said she sat alone in a corner and had a few shots, he said she came in 30 minutes before the bar closed. And he didn't see anybody follow her out."

Greg shakes his head, sighed and said. "I'll see what I can find on the computers about the same MO and see if there has been past suspects."

Nick nods and Greg gets up and leaves the room, Nick takes a big breath and thinks. 'Girls we will find your killer.' with that restored in mind he left the room also to see if he could do anything.

At the end of shift they found out that the ex-boyfriend was telling the truth, they saw the killer driving his truck in the motel 6 parking lot and out again they didn't see his face since he had a black mask on but they could see Sam unconscious right beside him.

On the computer Greg found a lot of results of young women getting slit in the throat and that was just the last five years so once again they were stuck. Nick told everybody to go home and try to enjoy their nights, everybody's night was quiet.

* * *

The next day after shift was done and no new cases but a smash and grab that Warrick took care of, Nick told everybody to go home.

Everybody gets up from their chairs and Nick gets a phone call he looks at the caller ID but didn't recongize the number, he looked at everybody and said. "I'll see you tomorrow." They nodded and Nick answers the phone while leaving the break room. Ryan leaves too, leaving Warrick, Greg and Jackie alone.

Greg looks at Jackie and said. "Do you want to hang out later?" Her and Greg were becoming better friends since, one they were both heartbroken and two they shard an office so they had a few moments when it was just the two of them and that was something that didn't happen a lot with this group.

Jackie shook her head and said. "Sorry Greggo, but I am hanging out with Peter tonight."

She didn't even care that Warrick was now staring at her shocked, Greg smiles and said. "So are you two an item now?"

Jackie smiles back still ignoring the look Warrick was giving her. "Greg find a new hobby and stop interrogating me."

He shakes his head and said jokingly. "Then I wouldn't have anything to do."

Jackie chuckles a little, grabs her water bottle from the table, looks at Warrick and asked. "Can you watch Justin tonight?"

When Warrick got over what he heard Jackie say about tonight he shook his head and said. "I would love too."

Jackie nods back, walks to the door, stopped and turned to Greg when he said her name and then he said. "Enjoy your night." he wiggled his eyebrows and Jackie just rolled her eyes and left the break room with a smile and shaking her head.

When she was gone Greg looked at Warrick with a smile but lost it when he saw Warrick glaring at him, Greg just shook his head and said. "You did this to yourself man."

Warrick spoke with a little edge to his voice. "What do you know about it?"

Greg gather's his things and said. "I know that you broke her heart and she is just trying to put the pieces back together the best she can, I can tell you aren't happy about Jackie hanging out with Peter even though right now they're just friends and I bet a small part of you wishes that she was somewhere alone crying her heart out, right?"

Warrick looks at him shocked he never thought that Greg could be this prospective and Greg saw the look and smiled, then Warrick said. "Didn't 9 years mean anything to her to just brush it off and move on?"

Greg gave him a wide eyed look and defends her since she wasn't here. "What about you? Did 9 years mean anything to you? You're the one that cheated on her."

Greg started to walk and Warrick speaks again. "I thought you were my friend why are you siding with her?"

He turns to him and said. "I am both of your guy's friends but right now I empathize with her."

"That's right your going through a similar thing, so what right do you have to say anything about this?"

He shrugs his shoulders and said. "I probably don't and I am probably sticking my nose where it doesn't belong but least I still have a shot with my wife, you lost yours the moment you crossed the line with someone else, so before you get mad at her for moving on faster than you would have liked, you should look at the person who started it all in the first place. Think about that." With that he turns and walks out the room with a stunned Warrick behind.

It took Warrick a few minutes before he could walk he will never underestimate Greg again and thought Greg did have a point he had no right to be mad at her for moving on when he was the one that started this mess.

* * *

Later that evening, Jackie and Peter had dinner then went back to his two bedroom apartment for a movie and the movie just ended, he turned off the TV, looked at Jackie and it looked like she wanted to say something and he had seen this look all night so he said. "Ok what is it?"

She looks at him and said. "What?"

He smiles and said. "I can tell you want to say something all night and now I am very curious on what it is."

"Am I that transparent?"

He shook his head and said. "No, but we have been spending a lot of time lately and I can tell what your faces are."

She smiles, looks away and said. "We have been spending a lot of time together haven't we?"

"Yes but you are not going to change the subject, so what's going on?"

Jackie shook her head, took a breath and plunged right in and told him what she was feeling and had for a long time. "Ever since we met in San Francisco all those years ago, I used to have a major crush on you but I knew that nothing could happen and probably wouldn't happen since I got a feeling that you and Sara were some how involved or if you weren't then you had this strong connection."

She watches his face turned to shock and he nodded his head for her to continue, she takes another breath and speaks again. "So I pushed those feelings down, then when Sara left to go to Vegas I wanted to give you some time before I said anything to you, but I got scared so I kept my mouth shut, then I met Warrick and I will admit that I did feel the connection with him but I wasn't ready to leave California and not just because it would be crazy to move in with a guy after only two days of knowing him, but I was hoping that maybe a tiny bit, I still had a shot with you."

She stops again shakes her head and continued. "But as you know you met and fell in love with Ana, I knew it was really never going to happen with us and I just concentrated on my relationship with Warrick and the romantic feelings I had towards you went down, but I'll admit they weren't totally gone."

She stops again for a few seconds and before he could say anything she jumped back in. "When all of this stuff with Warrick happened and we started hanging out a lot more my feelings toward you came back, so to sum it all up, I have feelings for you and I was hoping on the off chance that you might have them back for me and we could possible start something, slowly." She stops talking and watches his face turn to complete shock as he turned his head away.

After a few seconds of silence, she nodded her head feeling very foolish and said. "I should have known there is no way that I could compare to Sara and Ana, they are so beautiful and we are just really good friends always have been, so just forget what I said."

She had to get out of there before she cried and make a bigger fool in front of him. She gets up from the couch and Peter watches her while digesting on what she said, he had no idea that she felt this way for so long.

He watched her grab her purse and when her hand was turning the door knob something happened, his heart and mind was telling him. 'Don't you dare let her go like this.' So when the door opened Peter stood up and said. "Jackie Wait!."

She stood in the open doorway with her back to him, she wiped her tears away and whispered. "Why? So you can laugh in my face?"

Peter walked up to her and whispered. "no, I am not going to laugh. I was, am so shocked on what you said, I really can't believe that you had these feelings for me for so long, you hid them really well." he puts his hands on her shoulders and spoke as he turned her to him. "I have a confession of my own."

She moves her eyes from the ground to look up at him and he spoke again. "Now I can't say that I shared your feelings for as long as you, but I can say that since we started hanging out more my feelings toward you have started changing." He puts his hand on her cheek to wipe a few more tears, looks into her eyes and said. "And the moment you opened the door I knew I couldn't let you go without doing a few things."

She sniffled with her heart pounding and said. "What?"

He smiles rubs his thumb up and down her cheek and spoke. "The first thing I wanted to do, is say that you shouldn't compare yourself to Sara or Ana or anybody else for that matter, your beautiful in your own right and the second thing is this." He wipes the remaining tears away then leans down, both hearts pounding very fast and finally he kisses her.

At first she was shocked that this was even happening but then she closes her eyes and responds to the kiss, it was magical they both felt something strong pulling them together. After a few minutes they pulled back and opened their eyes then Peter said. "I would love to start something slowly with you."

Jackie smiles and it practically lit up the whole room and he couldn't help but smile back, then he really looked into her eyes. While rubbing his thumb up and down her cheek again, he whispered with amazement like it was the first time really seeing her. "You are so beautiful and I can't believe you been right in front of me this whole time."

Then he smiles and says one more thing. "That feeling that I was looking for was standing right here, amazing." Then he leans down and kissed her again before she could respond.

This kiss was a little bit more passionate, yet still magical but this kiss ended not because of much needed air but because they heard. "Aunt Sara why is daddy kissing Aunt Jackie?"

* * *

AN: Well they just got caught, what will Sara say to this? Please review for more.


	15. Sara finds out

AN: I was having a good day and plus it's a shorter chapter, so here is another chapter for your Sunday. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 15: Sara finds out

Tracy was over at Sara and Grissom's for the day and Sara was bringing her home, both didn't expect to see this though.

Jackie and Peter pulled apart and saw Sara and Tracy standing there shocked, Sara clears her throat and said. "Good question Tracy, why is daddy kissing Jackie?" She raises an eyebrow.

Jackie and Peter look away embarrassed for a minute than looked back at them again and Peter said. "How about we explain it inside, I don't think the neighbors want to hear what is going on?"

Sara nods and replies. "That sounds like a very good idea." Sara didn't really want to leave without getting some answers.

Peter and Jackie move out of the way so Sara and Tracy can come in, once everyone was in Peter shut the door then turned back to everybody and looked at his daughter and said. "Tracy, Honey can you go in your room and play?"

Tracy sighed then said. "I know that's code for grown up talk." Tracy rolled her eyes and went to her room.

After the door shut, Peter looks at Sara and she said. "ok can you guys tell me what's going on?" Peter and Jackie share a look, then nodded and they all go and sit down. Jackie and Peter sat down on the couch and Sara sat down on the love seat.

Once everybody was comfortable, Jackie told Sara everything that happened between her and Warrick, then Jackie and Peter both told her what is going on between them.

When they were done Sara was speechless for a few minutes, with everything she has been dealing with her own family she couldn't believe she missed this much. When she did find her voice she finally spoke. "Wow, I had no idea about you and Warrick I mean I knew that something was going on but I didn't know you guys were done and I am sorry that it didn't work out with you two."

Jackie nodded and said. "Thank you and we wanted to keep it a secret for a bit before we told everybody."

Sara nodded back than spoke again. "That's understandable." Then Sara smiles and said. "But on the flip side congratulations you two, I wish you all the best."

They both smile and Peter said. "Thanks Sara that really means a lot."

She nodded, looked at her watch then said. "I better go, I want to make sure Karen has a good nights sleep since tomorrow is the last treatment before we see if the cancer is gone."

They nodded and everybody got up from their seats and Jackie said. "I better go too." She looks at Sara and asked. "Can I walk with you?" Sara nodded having a feeling Jackie wanted to talk to her alone.

Sara walked over to Peter and gives him a hug and whispers in his ear. "Don't hurt her." Even though she knew Peter was the most unlikely person to ever hurt anybody intentionally, as a friend she had to say something.

They pull back and Peter shook his head and mouthed. 'never.' she smiles and kissed him on the cheek then looked Jackie and said. "I'll give you two a moment of Privacy, I'll met you outside."

Jackie nodded and Sara walked out the door. When the door shut Jackie turned to Peter, he smiled took her hand and said. "I had a wonderful night tonight, we should do this again."

Jackie smiled back, takes his other hand and said. "Well seeing as we're dating now, I think it could be arranged." She smirks and they stare into each other's eyes and lean toward each other and kissed, it was short and sweet when they pulled back Jackie said. "Do you think the kids will be ok with this?"

"I hope so but I will talk to Tracy to make sure."

Jackie nodded back then said. "Tell her that I am not here to come in between you two and that I could never take the place of her mother."

He takes his hand out of hers, places it on her cheek and said. "Thank you, I will tell her what you said."

She smiles, nods and replied. "I'll talk to Justin tomorrow, since he is with his dad."

He nods and they kiss one more time, when they pulled back, he walks her to the door and opens it up. He kisses her on the cheek, then she says bye and walks out into the hall and leaves. Peter watches Jackie leave then shuts the door with a smile then turns to walk to his daughter's room to have a little father/daughter talk.

A few minutes later Jackie walks outside and saw Sara, she walks up to her and Sara says. "You wanted to say something?"

Jackie nodded and spoke. "yeah I want to make sure you're really ok with Peter and I." They stop and she looks at Sara's face and she knew what she was going to say so she continued. "I know that you are married and you love your husband above everybody but you and Peter do share something."

Sara digests what she said, then spoke after a minute. "Yeah your right and we will always have some kind of connection but we both want the other to be happy and what I saw up in that apartment I can see that he is, that you both are. I am truly ok with you two, Don't hurt each other and you won't hear a peep out of me so don't worry and enjoy what you have with him because he is one of the best guys out there and your very lucky to have him."

Jackie smiles and that just make Sara smile back, she nods and said. "Thank you Sara, your support means a lot to me."

Sara nodded and they both started walking to their vehicles, Jackie gets to her blazer, turned to look at Sara and said. "And let me guess your husband is the best?" Jackie did notice Sara said Peter was one of the best and she knew what Sara's meaning was.

Sara just brightened thinking of her husband then said. "Well that should go without saying."

Jackie just smiles and rolls her eyes, they exchange goodbyes then Jackie gets into her vehicle, starts it than leaves the parking lot.

Sara watches her with a smile on her face she was really happy for those two even though the circumstances of them getting together weren't good, but now they can have a wonderful life together, healing each other with their love. Sara shook her head and went to her vehicle, got in, started it and drove home to her husband and kids.

* * *

AN: Next chapter: the FBI from New York shows up to help with their open case, how do they help? Please review to find out.


	16. Bait

AN: Special Guest stars in this chapter & Next: JSR (Without a trace). Once again thanks for the reviews I love them. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 16: Bait

The next morning as the people from the day shift was walking in the lab they all got texts saying to go to the layout room, they looked at each other than headed to the room.

When they got there and went inside they saw Nick already there, Peter was there too and two people with FBI Jackets on, an older man with brown eyes, short black hair about 5'11 and a medium size build and standing next to him was a younger women with blonde hair, amber eyes, stood about 5'5 and she had a skinny build.

The day shift team looks at Nick and he said. "You guys are probably wondering what's going on?"

They all nodded and Ryan said. "That thought did cross our minds."

"Well I got a call yesterday after shift from the FBI in New York and they have information on our killer, so they came here to tell us and to propose something so I'll give the floor to them."

Nick and the rest of the people look at the two FBI agents, the man and the women look at them and the man speaks. "Hi guys, I am Special Agent Jack Malone and this is my college and wife Special Agent Samantha Malone."

Everybody said hi, then Jack continued. "The man who you have been looking for is Finely Simmons he is 45, 6'2, a very athletic build, brown hair and brown eyes, he was a doctor in N.Y., had two twin daughters and a wife. All three of them were killed during a robbery when he was away at a conference."

He stops to take a breath and that's when Greg decide to talk. "And let me guess they all had their throat's slit."

Jack nodded but Samantha answered. "yes." Then she took a breath and continued. "Finley went missing for 8 months, then came back as a killer, first killing the men who took his family and by the time we figured out who it was, he already left N.Y. When we found out what was going on here and the cases seemed similar we came here in the hopes of catching him, with your help of course."

They all digested on what they both said, then Warrick asked. "Ok, Nick mentioned you wanted to propose something so what is it?"

Jack and Samantha share a look, then Jack looks at the day shift team again and said. "We want to bait him out and Nick has the perfect person to do that."

Before anybody could ask Nick, Samantha and Jack look at Jackie. Before she could speak, Peter spoke up. "you want to use Jackie as bait?"

They all heard the protective tone and each had a different feeling/thought about it, Nick and Ryan thought it was just because she was his friend/Co-worker, Greg was amused by it and thought that they had reached another level in their friendship, Jackie thought it was sweet that he was already protective of her and knew it was because she was more than just a friend now and Warrick knew there was more going on with them now and once again that feeling came back but he had a feeling it will always be there.

All thoughts were interrupted when Jack speaks."Yes Mr. Hart she is perfect for the job and I read her profile, she can handle herself very will without a gun and we don't have much time to find anybody else." He urged them to understand.

Before Peter could open his mouth again, Jackie speaks up. "I'll do it."

Peter looks at her and she could also feel Warrick's eyes on her but Peter speaks. "Jackie I…"

She cuts him off. "Peter I want to do this, I want to get this guy before he kills somebody else, I'll be fine, I promise." She saw the worried look in his eyes, so she gives him a small smile then looks at Jack and Samantha and said. "So what is going to happen?"

Samantha answers it. "we'll give you a hearing device for your ear and a pair of glasses with a camera in them so we can see and hear everything that's going on, you understand?"

Jackie nods and Jack speaks this time. "Your background is that you have two young kids and is going through a rough patch with your husband." She wanted to laugh at that part but kept quiet and continued to listen to what Jack was saying. "And your name is Chelsea Moore."

When he was done he slid a few things over to her that she might need to keep up the appearance of Chelsea Moore just in case. She looks at the items then at Nick and said. "How did you know I was going to agree to this?"

He shrugs his shoulders and replied. "Because I know how much you want closure for victims."

She nods then look at Jack and said. "When is this happening and how do you know he will even talk to me, the bartender said that the last victim had nobody talking to her and the first victim had one, that was a regular."

Jack takes a breath and said. "Its happening tonight and I have a hunch that he would want to talk to a women that looks like his wife." They were confused until jack slid the file their way, Greg opened it and they all sucked in their breaths not only was Jackie's appearance perfect bait but she could almost pass as his wife, it wasn't a perfect match but it was pretty darn close, while they were looking, Jack asked. "Is there anymore questions.?"

Greg looks up and said. "Why tonight?"

Jack looks at Greg and replied. "Because today a year ago is when they were murdered and he would be honoring the anniversary, before he moves on."

They all nodded and it was silent for a few moments and since they didn't have anymore questions Nick spoke. "Now unfortunately we have other cases to do."

They all nodded again, picked up the files, said goodbye to the Malone's, walked out of the room and into the break room but Peter left the lab after telling Jackie he wanted to talk to her later and Warrick was watching the scene.

They all sit down and wait till Nick comes in with the assignments, a few minutes he did and assigned everybody but Jackie a case, she looks at Nick and he replied. "I don't want you out there, so just for today can you stay in the lab."

She nods in understanding and said. "Sure, you're the boss."

Nick nods then everybody but Warrick and Jackie get up from the table and Greg walks over to Jackie and surprises her with a hug. He whispers in her ear. "I am so happy for you." He pulls back they look at each other and she smiles knowing he knows about Peter and nods her head, he nods back and leaves the room.

Jackie looks at everybody else and they were looking at her very curious on what that was about, She just shakes her head and said. "It's Greg who knows?" Nick and Ryan didn't seemed to disagree with that statement so they nod and walk away.

She watches them for a second then looks over her new identity and the case file, Warrick speaks. "So you and Peter?"

She looks up from the folder and said. "You, of all people, have no right to judge me."

Warrick shook his head and replied. "I'm not I jus..." He sighed and said. "He seems like a great guy."

She smiles, shakes her head and replied. "He is, one of the best."

She looks back down at the folder missing the look Warrick had on his face, Warrick shakes his head and replied. "so are you two..."

Once looks up again and finished his sentence. "Sleeping together? No, I am not the one that sleeps with somebody before their first date." This time Jackie saw the look and the soft spot of her wanted to say sorry for that comment, but she was still hurting so much because of him so she mentally shakes her head and looks back down at her folder.

Warrick watches her for a minute then gets up from his spot, looks down at her and asked. "Are you sure you want to do this operation?"

Jackie looks at him while getting up and said. "Why do you think I can't?"

Warrick shook his head and said. "That's not it and you know it, I am worried about you."

Jackie shook hear head and replied while walking past him. "Well you don't have to be I'll be fine and why do you even care? You didn't seem worried about me when you were sneaking behind my back." She had to get out of there before she did say sorry this time, but stopped in the doorway when he started to speak after sighing.

"Jackie just because we aren't together anymore doesn't mean that I stopped worrying or carrying about you or even stopped loving you for that matter, you will always be a part of my life, you are the mother of my first born son and I will always care, so please just be careful ok?" He said that in the most caring and heartfelt voice he could.

As he walked past her and out the door, Jackie stood there for a minute longer to digest what he said and how he said it, and she guesses he still cared and just because she is mad at him now doesn't mean she has to be so mean, so she sighs, swallowing her pride, looks down the hall and right as Warrick was turning the corner Jackie said. "Thanks Warrick, and I will be careful."

Warrick looks at her, gave her a short nod and smile then continued to walk. Jackie sighs one more time then goes to her office to work on some old cases to pass the time and to shake some of these butterflies.

* * *

AN: Will they finally get the killer? Will it cost them their beloved team member, Justin's mother and will Peter once again lose the women he loves? Please review to find out.


	17. Case Closed

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 17: Case Closed

Later that evening Jackie was already for her undercover Job, she was standing in the lab parking lot with Jack, Samantha, some other FBI Agents, some cops and Peter was standing right next to her.

Jack looks at her, hands her the last piece of undercover equipment, her glasses. She takes them, puts them on then said. "There how do I look?"

Jack answers. "like you were made for the part."

She nods with a small smile then looks at Peter, he didn't look to happy. She looked back at Jack and said. "Can I have a few moments?" Jack nodded and took everybody away from them. Jackie moves so she is standing in front of Peter takes his hand, looks at him and said. "I know that you're not happy about this, but this is something I have to do."

"It's not that I am upset, I'm scared. We just became more than friends last night and already you have become an important person to me, or should I more important then you were a week ago and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Hearing him make that declaration made her happy that he cared that much for her already. She speaks after a minute. "Well nothing is going to happen to me especially with you watching my back I'll be fine." She smiles at him and continues. "now let's get this guy, ok?"

He sighs and nods, he knew there was no way she was going to back out, it was just his luck to once again find a stubborn significant other, but he wouldn't have it any other way and as far a he was concerned she was going to come out of this alive.

She smiles a little bigger, squeezes his hand then releases it, they both wanted to kiss but they were suppose to be professional so they kept their lips to themselves, He smiles back and they walk to Jack and the rest of the protection unit to tell them that she was ready.

After they made extra sure that the radio's were working and the camera had a visual, it was time to get down to business. Jack assured her that they wouldn't be far and that they have every extra protection if needed and after a smile from Peter, Jackie got into the burrowed car that she was using, took a breath, started it then left the parking lot to head to the bar.

When she got there she parked her car, turned it off and got out, she shut the door, took one more breath and walked in the bar, when she got in she took the very last bar stool in the corner, ordered a drink and moved her head to the door so they all could see who was coming in. Her drink came so she took a sip, moved her head back to the door and waited.

For 3 hours they waited, then finally when Jackie turned her head to the door again everybody became alert especially when Jack said. "There he is, everybody stand by and Jackie do your thing."

The man who came in looked a bit older probably from all the stress he has been under and his hair was a little big longer then the picture they had but he was the killer. Jackie took another deep breath and kept a careful eye on Finley.

He walks to the bar to order a drink, when it came to him, he turned to go and sit down but in the corner of his eye he sees a blond women sitting in the last stool.  
He turns his head to look at her and saw that she was looking away but he couldn't help but stare, she looked so much like his dead wife and she could be perfect for his last kill here before he traveled on, he actually spent longer here then he had planned but to him it could have been well worth it.

The blonde looks at him and smiles and Finely took that as an invitation to go talk to her, so he smiles back and walked toward her.

Finely sits down next to her and introduces himself and she does the same using the fake name, then they went into small talk, he started talking about his family and he told her a made up story that his wife cheated on him, they broke up and that their kids aren't taking it very well.

She told him about her 'family' and said that her and her husband were also going through a rough time.

After an hour, Finely took his last sip of his beer, looked at her and said. "I don't mean to sound clichéd but do you want to get out of here?"

"Yeah."

Finley smiled then said. "Let me go to the restroom first and then we can leave?"

She nodded, Finley gets up from the stool and he heads to the rest room, while he was gone Jack talks in her ear. "We are going to make sure you're in the vehicle before we make our move, cough if you heard me." She coughed and Jack said. "ok everybody stand by."

A few minutes later Finley walks back over to her, they smile at each other and he asked. "Ready?" she nodded again and she gets up and both started walking, he puts his hand on the small of her back as they were walking out the bar.

When they got to the parking lot her protection team was already in place, a sniper on the rooftop that was close to the bar, Peter was on the rooftop on the bar with a sniper in his hand, two more cops on each side of the building and Jack had moved from his position from inside the van to having a truck that was the close by.

As they were walking through the parking lot she sighed and meant to do that mentally but it came out, he looks at her and said. "you ok?"

"Yeah I am just not use to doing things like this."

He nods with a very charming smile and said. "It's ok everybody could use at least one night of comfort right?" She faked a smile and nodded then he said. "it's ok you're in good hands." Then he winks with a smirk and she faked smile again even though it was more like a grimace.

As they continued to walk, Finley felt something was off, like he was being watched and the closer he got to the vehicle something in his gut told him something was going on, they get to the passenger side door and he was looking around and she asked acting concerned. "Is everything ok?"

He looks back into her eyes, like he was inspecting her and he imagined her without her glasses and she saw something spark in his eyes and just like that situation changed.

He grabs her arm pushed her against the car, pulled a gun from his jacket pocket and pushed it from under her chin and said. "You are one of them aren't you?"

She shakes her head and replied with a pain voice. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He pushed her harder on the car and replied. "I recognize you from the news, you are, tell me if anybody else is here."

He pulls the safety of the gun down and Jack couldn't wait anymore so he stands up from behind the vehicle and said. "Finely Simmons we have you surrounded."

Finley moved fast, puts her in front of him, holds her to him so she could be his shield and said. "How about you all drop your guns and come out with your hands up." he pushes the gun harder to her temple and Jack sees her grimace and Finley said. "I'll do it, I'll shoot her brains out right here."

Jack nodded and set the example, he tossed his gun and said. "Let's listen to the man, everybody come out and drop your guns."

The two cops one each of the building came out and dropped their guns, one cop from the rooftop, then Finely spoke again. "is that everybody?"

Jack nodded and said "yes Finely." But he did notice that Peter did not come out, Jackie also noticed him missing.

"Now you guys are going to let me leave or she is dead."

"Finely you know we can't do that, and we know that you are not going to kill her."

"You don't know what I am capable off."

"I know exactly what your capable of, but I also know that you got the wrong weapon so you won't be satisfied with the gun."

Finley glares and said. "Who's to say I won't shoot her right now I can change how I kill."

He puts a finger on the trigger, Jackie closes her eyes and Jack speaks once again. "You know It doesn't matter how you kill her it's not going to bring your wife or daughter's back."

That seemed to hit a chord with him, he took the gun off of Jackie's temple and pointed it at Jack. Jackie opens her eyes took the advantage of the soft grip he had on her and with the adrenaline in her she grabbed a hold of the arm that was around her, lifted it off her, moved him so he was in front of her and when he got over the shock of being overpowered by somebody a lot smaller than him he points the gun on her knowing nobody will have time to get him before he could get his kill but was surprised a second later when a pain shot through his shooting arm and made him drop his gun.

Jackie went into action kicked the gun away, grabbed him by the arm pushed him up against his car with a little more force then what was really necessary, he was screaming in pain and as she was cuffing him up she whispered. "How do you like that bastard? doesn't feel to well does it." She turned around and saw the cops there, she smiles and said. "now get this flea bag out of here." They nodded and smiled then took him away, with him cursing at them all and in pain.

She watched them, then looked at Jack walking up to her, when he was close he asked. "you ok?"

She nodded and said. "I'm fine thank you."

He nods with a smile and said. "Good job Jackie and tell Mr. Hart nice shot." She nodded then he pats her on the shoulder and walked away.

A few minutes later Jackie sees Peter running to her and when he got there he brings her in his arms and wraps her up softly and while they were in the hug he said into her ear. "Are you alright?"

They pull back, she nods and said. "When I heard your voice I knew I would be fine, I trusted you completely."

He smiles and didn't care if anybody was watching, so he leans down and gives her a kiss it was soft but passionate. When they pulled back they hear. "ok can someone please tell me what's going on?"

Peter and Jackie look to their right and see Ryan, Greg, Warrick and Nick standing there, just because they weren't part of the operation doesn't mean they were going to stay away and not make sure a member of their team was alright.

Ryan and Nick were standing there confused on why Peter and Jackie were kissing, Greg was trying to hide it but Jackie could tell he was just bursting to open his mouth, it was almost watching a giddy child in a candy store and Warrick had a small smile, accepting the changes.

Jackie looks at Nick since he was the one to ask that question and said. "We'll tell you and everybody else another time, ok?"

Nick nods and after a few minutes of complete silence, Jackie looks at Warrick and said. "Can I speak to you for a minute?"

Warrick nods, Jackie looks at Peter and he gives her a smile, a pat on the shoulder and him and the rest of the team walk away so they could have privacy.

When they were far enough, Jackie takes a step to Warrick and spoke. "Lets put the past behind us and concentrate on the future, I don't want to be mad at you anymore but I can't shut the hurt away, just like that."

"I understand and I know that I hurt you deeply and I am so sorry that I did, let's call a truce and start over as friends. Alright?"

He holds out his right hand, she looks in his green eyes, that at one time she could melt just by looking into them but not now, now it's the brown eyes.

Then she looks at his hand, lifts her left hand and takes it and they shake, if anything they should try for their son, then she said. "Friends sound good to me."

He smiles, they release hands and he speaks again. "you know you look good in glasses." She forgot she had them on so she lefts both her hands to take them off and that's when Warrick caught the sight of her wedding ring still on, she watched him look at her finger, she puts her glasses in her jacket pocket then looked at her ring finger too and said. "I guess it's time to take it off." She looks at him and continues. "When you had put it on my finger I never would thought I would be taking it off forever."

Warrick nodded and said. "I know what you mean but your right it's time." Jackie nodded and saw that he still had his on too, so they both agreed on the count of three they would take them off and when they did, they gave each other a small smile then she hands the ring to him but he shook his head and said. "That ring was only meant to be yours so you keep it."

Jackie nodded, said thanks, patted him on the arm and he said. "I hope Peter makes you happy, you deserve it."

By then Peter was walking back to her, he puts his arm around her shoulders and Warrick looks at him and said. "you take care of her."

Peter nods with a smile and said. "I will." he wanted to be snarky and say. 'better then you could.' but he figured there was no point in making enemy's when they were getting over it and the healing was beginning.

Warrick nods, then turns and walks away but before he got far Jackie speaks. "I hope BreAnna makes you happy too." Warrick turns back to her and smiled, then he turns back to the group and started walking away with them, Jackie looks up at Peter and they smile, he kissed her on the forehead and they followed behind them.

By the cars Jack and Samantha watched them leave then looked at each other and smiled, then Samantha said. "They are a wonderful group of people, I bet it would be nice to be in their group."

"What? are you tired of our little group?"

He moves his hand to her not yet showing stomach, she smiles bigger then said. "No I could never get tired of this little group."

She puts her hand on his and Jack said. "Now how about we head home, Junior needs his rest." Samantha smiles but couldn't help but roll her eyes, he is so convinced that they were going to have a son, she puts her fingers through his and they walk away glad that they got another killer off the streets, even if it wasn't in their city.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: The Grissom's go to the doctor for Karen's progress report on her health, is it good news? And one of the kids will find out about the affair and pregnancy, how will she handle it? Will all the secrets be out in front of everybody? Please review.


	18. Is it a Happy Birthday?

AN: Thanks for the reviews. A chapter I am sure you were eager to read. Well wait not longer. Here it is.

* * *

Chapter 18: Is it a Happy Birthday?

1 week later

In that time the gang knew that Jackie and Warrick were done and knew that she was dating Peter now, but not everyone knew why Warrick and Jackie were done or that Warrick is dating BreAnna and that she was pregnant with his child, they wanted to save that part for another day, not knowing that day was coming soon then they would have liked.

Today is Sara's 39th birthday and Grissom arranged for a surprise birthday party, but at this moment they were at the doctors, they had news for little Karen.

Sara, Grissom and Karen were in the waiting room of the doctor's office, after a few minutes of waiting Dr. Miller came out of his office personally and said. "Mr. & Mrs. Grissom and Karen come with me please."

Karen stands up and looks at her parents, Sara looks at Grissom and he nods, they stand up too, Sara takes his and her daughter's hand and they all followed the doctor to his office, they get in there and the doctor told them to sit.

While they got to their seats, Dr. Miller shuts the door and goes to his desk, he sits down and saw that Grissom took Sara's hand, then he looks down at Karen's file, he looks at the results looked up at them, took a breath and said. "Congratulations, the cancer is gone." He said that slow enough for Grissom to read his lips but Grissom knew it was good news with that smile the doctor had.

Grissom smiles, looks at Sara and they do a little peck, then he turns to his daughter, releases Sara's hand, picks his daughter up and puts her on his lap and kissed her head and Sara rubbed her back. The doctor watched the happy family for a minute then spoke again. "Now I do want her to come back for regular check-ups, but that's just as a precaution."

Sara nodded and said."We understand, so are we done here?"

Dr. Miller nodded and said. "You are free to go." They all smiled, Dr. Miller looked at Karen and said. "Good luck little girl, you were a very brave and strong patient."

She smiled and said. "Thank you doctor, I get that from my parents."

Sara and Dr. Miller laughed and Grissom joined in when Sara signed what their daughter said.

The Grissom's stood up shook, Dr. Miller's hand and walked out of the office with the heavy weight off their shoulders.

They walk to the car with Karen in the middle holding both parents hands. When they get to the vehicle, Grissom opens the backseat and Karen gets in, then after she was buckled she looked at her dad and signed. 'Can we get ice cream?'

Grissom smiled, looked to make sure Sara wasn't looking and when he saw that she wasn't, he leans toward his daughter and spoke in a whisper. "How about tomorrow? We have a surprise party for your mom, ok? And besides don't you want your brother to have ice cream too." Karen nodded and smiled, he smiles back, kissed her head then said. "I love you lady bug."

She signed. 'I love you too daddy.' With one more smile he shuts the door, looks to his right and Sara was smiling at him, he smiles bigger, walks up to her and puts his hands on her shoulders, she puts his hands on his hips and she made sure he was looking at her before she said. "I am so happy right now."

"Me too, I love you."

She pecks him on the lips, pulls back and said. "I love you too, now let's go home, I heard there was a party waiting for me." She smirks at his face and before he could ask how she knew, she only had to say one word. "Greg."

He rolled his eyes, sighed then said. "Come on let's get home to your party."

They unwrap their arms and walk to the front passenger side door, as he was getting ready to get in the vehicle, she reaches out and puts her hand on his arm. He looks at her, she smiles bigger and said. "I'll still act surprise." He nods with a smile, kissed her cheek, then pulled back. She took her hand off his arm and he gets in the vehicle shutting the door with the smile still on his face, today was a very good day for his family.

Sara gets in the driver's side, shuts the door and looks at her daughter in the back seat, she has a smile on her face, she looks at Grissom still with that smile and she thinks. 'What a wonderful day for my family.' she starts the vehicle and heads home.

While they were driving home everybody was at the Grissom house, Grissom gave the key to Peter to let everybody in while they went to the doctors.

Jackie was at the table in the living room playing SORRY with Peter, Tracy and Justin.

Tracy really liked Jackie being with her dad, she was confused a first on how they ended up together and without going in to the specifics with his daughter, Peter told her what was going on and asked how she felt about it. She just wanted to see her dad happy and when Jackie came over for dinner a few nights ago she could see that he was, so she was too. She will always love her mom even though she never knew her, but she could grow to love Jackie and if her dad marries her then she could love Justin as her new stepbrother and she thinks she could enjoy that, she had always wanted a sibling.

Justin also wanted to see his mom happy. Would he have liked his family to stay together? of course, but the moment Justin saw Jackie with a big smile while in the presence of Peter, he knew what would make her happy, he'll just have to get use to the adjustment and in time he could see that happening.

While they were playing a board game, Warrick, BreAnna, Amanda, Ryan and Catherine were sitting on the couch and love seat talking.

The rest of the kids were outside playing and Nick and Greg were in the kitchen.

Nick opens the refrigerator and pulls out a few cans of soda and walks to the counter where Greg was putting chips in the bowl, he looks at Nick and said. "I hope our little Karen is ok now."

Nick smiles and said. "Yeah me too, now we better go out there, they all want their snacks especially BreAnna."

He picks up the bowl of crackers, Greg nods then said. "Do you know what I heard?" With the information from the gang and the rumors running through the lab, Greg couldn't wait to tell somebody the news he just found out.

Nick didn't really like gossip but he made an exception, so he looks at Greg again and said. "No, what?"

Greg takes a breath and said. "I heard that BreAnna is pregnant with Warrick's baby."

"Is that the full reason why Warrick and Jackie are done?" Greg nodded, then they heard a gasp and since their backs were to the door, they turned around and saw Madison standing there but only for a second, she turned and walked out the door.

Greg swallows hard, looks at Nick and said. "Is there any chance that she will keep quiet?"

Nick shook his head and said. "I think we have a greater chance at going back in time and you not opening your mouth."

Greg sighed and nodded, they didn't have to wait another minute to hear Madison's voice, because she yelled. "so is it true?" Nick and Greg walk out of kitchen and into the living room.

BreAnna looks at her daughter and asked. "Is what true? And why are you yelling?"

Jackie and Peter sensing this isn't a kid thing to hear, both told Justin and Tracy to go outside, they just nodded and left the room. Damon came in the living room after he heard his girlfriend's voice.

Madison took calming breaths and said. "Is it true you, that you slept with Warrick, having his baby and you're the reason that Aunt Jackie and Uncle Warrick aren't together anymore?"

Everybody that didn't know the whole thing gasped and turned their heads to BreAnna, as much as she wanted everything out in the open she wanted this conversation later, so she stands up and said. "Honey, can we talk about his later?"

Madison shook her head and said. "No I want to know now, I am not a little kid, I deserve to know."

BreAnna looks at Warrick and he nodded, she looks back at her daughter and said. "Yes honey it's true, everything."

Madison started to have tears and said. "How could you do that mom? Dad has only been gone six months and I have been suspicious for about two of them, so was this a long affair? Were you cheating on dad?"

She was wiping her tears away and BreAnna shook her head and said. "No honey it wasn't like that, After your father died, I was taking it very hard I might have acted strong around you, your brother and everybody else but I wasn't and Warrick was there for me."

She stopped to wipe a few tear away then continued. "And yes one day we took it to far and couldn't stop and ultimately caused all this to happen, but don't ever think that I didn't love your father. I knew him since I was 11 years old and have loved him since I was 18, maybe even sooner than that. I know it seems like I didn't waste time getting on with my life but I am always grieving for the loss of him and I probably always will. I am sorry for all the pain I caused to anybody involved, especially to Jackie." She looked over to Jackie and Jackie nodded her head while Peter puts his arms around her waist, then BreAnna looks at her daughter again and continues. "I am truly sorry but I can't take any of it back and I just want all of us to concentrate on the future."

Warrick stands up and puts his hand on BreAnna's shoulder to show his support and Madison watches this, she shook her head and said. "I am going to need a little time with this, I can't be happy right now."

BreAnna said. "ok, you have that right but know that no matter what, your brother and you are still very important to me and I love you two very much."

Madison just shook her head and everything was interrupted when they heard Sara say. "What did we just walk into?" They all look at the doorway to the living room and standing there was Sara, Grissom and Karen.

While everybody was distracted and talking to Sara and Grissom, Madison moved away from the living room and into the kitchen. BreAnna saw that her daughter was out of the living room and sighed then she heard Warrick. "I am sure in time she will accept this." She looks up at him and nods, then they turned their attention back to Sara and Grissom because they had news of their own.

As Damon was walking to the kitchen everybody started cheering, he walks in and saw Madison with her back to the door, she had her head in her hands crying. He walks up behind her and puts his hands on her shoulders, after she calmed down she turned to him and asked. "What were they cheering about?"

He smiles and said. "Karen's cancer is gone."

She smiles back and said. "That is very good news, I am glad somebody got good news today."

"You do believe that your mother loved your father right?"

She sighed and said. "Yeah I don't think she would have stayed married to him for 15 years if she didn't, but why did she move on so fast?"

He shrugs his shoulders and said. "I don't know, but like I told you a few months ago, people grieve in different ways and different lengths of time there really is no set time for this stuff. Your mom did say she is still grieving for him, I am sure that your father wants her to be happy and everybody in that room seems to have accepted it."

"Yeah but I am not happy and can't accept this right now." She started to have tears again.

He brings her into a hug and said. "I know but maybe in time you will be."

She just shrugs her shoulders, right now she couldn't see it happening but maybe her boyfriend was right, they stay in each other's arms for a few minutes then they pull back and she asked. "If we ever get married and I die would you move on right away?"

He smiles puts his hand on cheek and said. "No I would live alone with our pets." She smiles and they lean forward and kissed as the kitchen door opens and Sara saw what was happening.

Sara steps out quickly then turns to face the living room and Greg was right there behind her, he looked at her and said. "Why don't we go get the snacks."

Sara shook her head and said. "I think we should wait on the snacks we don't want to get full before dinner do we?" She didn't want Greg to know about them yet and anyway to get him away from the kitchen would be good.

Greg looks at her strangely and said. "ok." they walk away from the kitchen door and walk back to the group, Sara sees Madison and Damon walk back outside a few minutes later, she smiles, looks at Greg and said. "How about we get the snacks now?"

Greg raises an eyebrow and said. "But you just said…" He stops, shakes his head while shrugging his shoulders and started walking to the kitchen with a smiling Sara following him, she was happy for those two.

A few minutes later, all the snacks and drinks were out and they got the party underway and with everything out in the open and Karen being healthy again, it was a wonderful day and Sara had an excellent party.

* * *

AN: Amanda's Final choice is Next. Please review to see who she ends up with.


	19. The Healing Begins

AN: Thanks for the continuing support.

* * *

Chapter 19: The Healing Begins

2 months later

Greg and Ryan still couldn't be in the same room alone, Jackie and BreAnna were slowly becoming friends again, Karen's hair was growing back to be a beautiful brown color like her mother's and before they knew it, it was a week before thanksgiving.

While the kids were at their friend's house, Amanda and Ryan were sitting on a couch watching a movie, it had just ended when there was a knock on the door.

Amanda got up from the couch and walked to the door, she opened it and smiled when she saw Greg standing there, he gives her a small smile and said. "I was wondering if I can talk to you." Amanda nodded.

She walks out side and shuts the door, while he sits on the ledge of the front porch, she walks away from the door and stands in front of him finally noticing he was holding something, after a minute Greg speaks. "We have been apart for almost five months now and I have been patiently waiting for you to make a decision and as much as my heart wants me to wait it out, I can't do that anymore, so here?"

He holds out an envelope to her, she takes it afraid whats inside and the moment she looks, her fears came true. She looks back at him and said. "Divorce Papers?"

He nods, gets off the ledge and said. "Like I said it's time, We either need to heal together or officially apart."

She started to have tears in her eyes, he puts his hand on her cheek, looks into the eyes of the women he has loved since they were 13 years old, sighed and said. "But know this, no matter who you choose I am always going to love you, I just want you to be happy, ok?" She nods but doesn't speak, when she looks back into his eyes he shocks her when he kisses her on the lips softly, he pulls back, looks into her eyes again and said. "When you see the kids tomorrow tell them I'll see them this weekend?" She nods again and after a kiss on the forehead this time he walks away.

When he was gone, she wipes the tears away, took a breath and walks back inside, after she shut the door and walked back into the living room, Ryan looks at her from the couch and said. "Who was that?"

As she was walking toward the couch she replied. "That was Greg."

He nods and she sits down next to him, he saw the envelope in her hand and asked. "What did he give you?"

"Divorce Papers, he says it's time for me to decide and I agree with him." She sighed, knowing what Greg said was right it was time to move forward.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Ryan moves closer to her, leans to kiss her and said. "Finally."

Before his lips touched her, she pulls back to look at him and said. "what did you say?"

He looks at her and moves his hand to touch her cheek and said. "Finally, you can move on so we can start our lives together."

She stops his hand and said. "Who said that's what was going to happen?"

He sighs knowing that the mood was broken, moves back, looks at her and said. "Isn't that why you chose to leave the marriage? So you can end up with me?"

She shook her head and replied. "no that's not what that was about, it was about dealing with these conflict feelings toward the two of you and making a choice once and for all."

He nods, takes her hand and said. "And now you have, with me."

She shakes her head again, releases his hand, stands up, looks down at him and said. "Why are you assuming that?" Now she was getting mad at him.

Ryan stands up, looks down at her and said. "Well, have you been with him the last five months?" She shook her head and he continued. "And did you tell him to come back later?" Again she shook her head, he puts a hand on he cheek and whispered. "And who is with you right now? who wants to be with you, I mean really with you and frankly I don't see why you had to take this long in the first place, we both know who is better for you."

He leans down to try and kiss her again, but she steps away, he looks at her and she really looks at him and whatever she was feeling when he first got here just disappeared. She was noticing small changes with Ryan since she had taken the break from Greg, it didn't come right away but it was subtly getting worse and now tonight she sees it.

She shakes her head with a small smile finally realizing it and said. "Yeah I do."

He smiles back and said. "Yeah? So are you going to sign the papers so we can start our lives together?"

She shakes her head a second later and said. "No, I am not."

He looks at her confused and said. "But you just sa..."

She cuts him off. "I know what I said and the answer to the end of your question is, it isn't you, not by a long shot." She shakes her head again and said more to herself then to Ryan. "I can't believe how stupid I have been." She looks back at him, points to the door and said. "Get out."

Before he took a step her he said. "Amanda you can't mean that it's over. You loved me since you were 10 years old."

"It never really got started and What I was feeling toward you was a childhood crush or maybe it was love but I was never in love with you, I haven't been in love with anybody but..." She stops, smiles, pulls out the gold chain around her neck that had Greg's ring on it. She shakes her head, she goes to the coffee table grabs the envelope, goes to the end table by the couch grabs her phone and keys, looks at him and said. "Bye Ryan and Good luck." That was something she should have said five months ago and now she was hoping she wasn't too late to be with the man she truly loves.

Ryan watches her leave, sighed and left the house, knowing that his reason for staying in Vegas was no longer there.

Amanda didn't know how fast she drove and she didn't care because she was on a mission and luckily she didn't get pulled over.

She reached his apartment building, grabbed the envelope, got out of the car and practically ran all the way to his front door, knowing for the frist time in a long time she knew she was doing the right thing. She took a breath and started to knock on the door and said. "Greg can I please talk to you."

A few minutes later the door opens and Greg said. "Amanda Wha..."

He was cut off when she hands him the envelope and said. "Here."

He looks down at them and said. "You signed them already?" Even though he made the choice on getting them, it still broke his heart that she would already have them signed.

His thoughts where interupted when she spoke. "No and I'm not going to."

He looks back into her eyes and said. "Amanda y..."

She puts a finger to his lips and said. "When I have a bad day all you have to do is look at me and I can feel better instantly, When I have a bad dream I always want to be in your arms because you know how to keep me safe and protected, When you kiss me it always feels like the first time, What I was feeling towards Ryan was at the most Puppy love and that's what I figured out. I want you back and I am so sorry Greg."

Tears started to come down her cheeks, he puts both hands on her cheeks to wipe the tears away and said looking into her eyes. "And is this your final decision? I'm I your final choice? Because I can't do this again." "

"Yes Greg you are my final and only choice, I still love you so much."

"I love you too." They look into each other's eyes and see the love that had never left and they couldn't wait any longer they put their lips together and kissed, it started out light as if they were unsure then it turned passionate. When they needed air they pulled back, he puts his forehead to hers and when he could talk he said. "I missed you so much."

She just smiles and brings him into another kiss, while they were in the second kiss they hear a clearing of a throat. They pull back slowly and look to their left, they see Sara, Grissom, Nick & Catherine standing there with amused looks on their faces trying not to smile, then Nick said. "I guess we came at the wrong time." They were going to hang out with Greg since they knew he was going to give her the papers tonight, they just didn't expect to see this scene but was very happy it was happening.

Greg nodded with a smile and said. "Yes you did."

The group looked at each other and had a silent agreement, so they look back at the happy couple by the door and Sara said. "I guess we will come back another time."

The couple nodded with smiles, the gang nodded back and started to turn around and walked back around the corner, before Sara turned the corner though she looked back at Greg and Amanda.

She saw Amanda put Greg's ring back on his finger both smiling at each other, she smiled a little bigger when she saw them kiss one more time. Then she continued to walk after taking Grissom's hand, she was so happy for them, now they can heal together.

The next day they found Ryan's resignation on Nick's desk and letter to each of them, wishing them good luck in the future.

* * *

AN: Last Chapter Next, Somebody has a surprise for their significant other, what is it? Who is it? Want to find out? Please review.


	20. New Beginnings

AN: Here is the final chapter for this story. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 20: New Beginnings

Five weeks later

Amanda and Greg's marriage was back on track, they renewed their vows a couple of a weeks ago and their son's were so happy to have them back together again.

BreAnna was four months pregnant now and Warrick has been there with her every step of the way, Jim Jr. loved the idea of Warrick around all the time but Madison was still having a tough time, she was slowly getting used to the idea though. Her relationship with Damon has been going great but as far as they knew Nick and Catherine were the only ones who still knew, but they were wrong, Sara told Grissom so those two knew.

Peter and Jackie were doing wonderful with both kids on board behind them.

Catherine and Nick were still so happy and in love.

Than last but not least the Grissom's were doing just wonderful too.

With all of them happy again, they were once again at the Grissom house for New Years eve, the channel was on the ball drop and everybody was in the living room, but Sara and Grissom they were standing in the doorway of the living room and the hall to the front door, he still didn't like crowds much.

They were watching their friends and looking at he TV, the ball still had 2 minutes left before it dropped, Sara looks at Grissom and said. "What a crazy year we had."

"Yeah it almost felt like I was in a movie."

Sara chuckled and nodded, then puts her head on his shoulder, he puts his arm around her and spoke after a few seconds of silence. "But you know what stayed constant?" She lefts her head up and turned to him, he looks at her and answered his own question. "us, we were strong when we needed to be for our daughter and we stuck by each other like always."

She smiles and puts her hand on his cheek and said. "Yeah like I said awhile ago it will always and forever be that way, we will always be constant. When the outside world is going crazy, I can just look at you and I know we will be fine."

He smiled with a short nod then they both look at the TV again and this time they were doing the count down. "10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1. Happy new year."

As the New Years song was playing, the gang looked at their significant other's and kissed, then Sara looks into Grissom eyes and they lean toward each other and kiss. When they pulled back slowly, Grissom whispered. "Happy New Year."

She smiles and said. "Happy New Year and to new beginnings."

He raised an eyebrow, she takes his hand and puts it on her stomach. He looks down then when the meaning got to him he looks up and right into her eyes and said. "Are you?"

She nodded with a smile creeping in and said. "Yeah, I found out a week ago and I got a check up and I am, I'm going to have a baby, we are going to have a baby." And right before she asked if he was happy, he brings her into a passionate kiss, when they pull back they were both smiling and she asked. "I take it your happy?"

"Happy honey? Happy doesn't even describe it, I thought you couldn't have more kids?" After the twins were born the doctor said that having anymore kids could be off the table, but like when it came to them they beat the odds, no matter what.

She shrugged and said. "well I am, so I guess we proved them wrong didn't we?" He smiled bigger, kisses her forehead, brings her into a hug and held her.

After a minute or two she pulls back and looks at him, he was looking at the group of friends over her shoulder, she turns around so her back was to her husband and looks too then smiles, everybody was hugging each other, shaking hands, smiling and laughing this was a sight they haven't seen in a while and glad things were back to normal or as normal as could be with the new changes.

She feels Grissom's arms wrap around her waist and could feel his breath on her ear and smiled when he said. "I love you Sara and I am so happy that you will be giving me another little baby, my life is even more perfect." He kisses her temple then releases her.

She turns to him, puts her hand back on his cheek and said. "My life is the one that's perfect, I love you too Grissom and that will never change."

They lean toward each other again but before their lips touched Greg said. "Come on you two, you have spent enough alone time over there, you can have alone time later, get over here." He laughed while everybody else shook their heads and laughed.

Grissom looked at Sara and said. "Just like old times, huh?" Sara laughed at his past reference of not being able to kiss, then she pecked him on the lips, took his hand and the two of them joined the group with smiles all around.

They were all thankful that their crazy year was done and now they could focus on a new year with new beginnings and a lot more good times ahead of them.

* * *

AN: Well that's it for this Story, hope you didn't get too shook up. If your not ready to let go of the Forbidden Love Series then in your in luck there is one more story to tell.

Hint: The kids are older and have started another chapter in their lives you might be a little surprised on their pairings who knows, you'll meet a couple of new kids and there is a question whether the youngest Grissom will follow in her mother's footsteps. I'll post the first chapter in the beginning of the week, hope you will all join the last story of the series.

I also want to thank everybody who has read, reviewed, favorite me/story and followed it, I really appreciate them all, you have no idea. Anyway enjoy your weekend!


End file.
